Konoha Television: Sensei Swap
by TheAprilFool
Summary: When Tsunade gets bored of the shows on TV she decides to make her own. BoBoBo's team is tied with Kaakshi's with the fate of Konoha in Kakashi's hands. And that's not good. CATKASHI ENTRY TO FANFIC CONTEST
1. Tsunade's Plan

_**Konoha Television**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto.

--Being used as my entry to AnimeNuke's fanfic contest. -- _Catkashi_

Summary:

Everyone groaned when Tsunade announced that she was bored of Konoha's television shows. She told them at least fifty ideas that were not only stupid but were also dangerous! There would be no way that they'd take a part in any of those ideas… right? Kakashi and Gai wake up to the shock of their lives. A television crew would go around for one week watching them try to lead the other mans team!

Chapter One  
BOREDOME

Tsunade sighed as she flipped through the channels. Ask That Ninja was a rerun, I love Ninjas was old, nothing new but crappy ninja-based cartoons for ninjas to watch… maybe they were all too into the ninja things? Then Tsunade had an idea. It was a crazy idea… it was a terrible crazy idea.  
"Mwahahaha!" She laughed. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" As another idea came into her head she laughed more! And more as a lot more stupid ideas came into her head.

Kakashi the Copy Ninja was enjoying his book. He giggled slightly at the thought of his student's faces when he arrived… late again. But today he wasn't going to be able to enjoy himself while being late. No, Tsunade needed to talk to him. Anyone important would be there. When he got the message that he was to go to a meeting he felt depressed. And when Kakashi was depressed…he was late…more late than usual.

When they all had arrived for the meeting, Kakashi had held it up for half an hour, Tsunade opened it with the most bizarre statement they had ever heard from a Hokage.  
"Television is too boring! We are going to fix it!" She said. "I have compiled a list of shows we can create right here in Konoha!" She pulled a stack of 1000 papers from under her desk. How had she kept it hidden? No one knew. She began reading the ideas one by one. The first was understandable. Having camera crews during the second stage of the Chuunin exams. The next was a bit odd. It was about a show where they showed how they made their weapons. It was understandable but why would anyone even want to know? So when she stated the third idea they all fell out of their chairs anime style.  
"NINJA COOKOFF!" She shouted, like Naruto would. "TWO TEAMS FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR THE INGREDIENTS TO MAKE A PIE!" Everyone stared at her with huge eyes.  
"Are you okay Hokage-Sama?" Kurenai asked. "You seem a bit…"  
"Insane?" Asked Kakashi helpfully. Tsunade ignored them and read the next idea. It was even worse.  
"NINJA VIDEOGAMES!" She shouted, again like Naruto would when he got excited. "TWO NINJAS FIGHT TO THE DEATH OVER A VIDEOGAME!"  
"Okay someone forgot to give her, her medicine!" Asuma said. They all looked around for Shizune, the Hokage's helper.  
"Where is Shizune?" Asked Gai. "I cannot find her youthful face!"  
"She has the week off!" Tsunade shouted happily.  
"Oh god! SHE'S NOT ON MEDICATIONS! RUN!" Iruka shouted. They all began to jump up but found that Tsunade had glued them all to the chairs!  
"Now my fifth idea is…" Tsunade began. "NINJA SURVIVOR!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Kakashi said.  
"THREE NINJAS FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR THE CHANCE TO EAT A CAKE!" Tsunade finished making them all do an anime fall again. Why they didn't run at that point is beyond me. But they sat back down in the chairs to get stuck again.  
"What does that have to do with surviving?" Asked Anko.  
"Uh… THEY MUST DO IT IN MY BACKYARD!" Tsunade shouted! The others looked at each other… they knew that there were over nine hundred ideas left. This was going to be a long meeting.

By the time Kakashi got to his students it was dark. They had been waiting since the morning!  
"Yo." He said tiredly.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KAKASHI SENSEI?" Shouted Sakura. "IT'S BEEN ALL DAY!"  
"I was with the Hokage… she gave Shizune the week off and hasn't taken her medicine." Kakashi answered. "She wants to produce one thousand new programs that are all based around Ninjas killing and/or doing something stupid for a stupid prize." Naruto laughed.  
"Granny Tsunade has gone insane!" He giggled.  
"Just hope you don't get put in any of the shows…" Kakashi warned. "She wants to use real Konoha ninja for them."  
"WHAT!"

Kakashi groaned. He felt weird. Then he realized he was tied to a pole. Gai was tied next to him. He looked around and realized that Tsunade was standing there laughing at him. He struggled to get free but failed.  
"What is going on?" He demanded.  
"We are preparing my first Television show!" Tsunade answered with a crazy grin. "You will be the leader of Gai's team for a week! MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Kakashi said. "Nothing like your other ideas."  
"Maybe…" Tsunade said. She looked like a three year old who was planning on stealing a cookie. "But there will be CHALLENGES!" Kakashi groaned. He should have realized.  
"Like?" He asked. He wondered if it was worth asking.  
"Like PIE FIGHTS!" Tsunade answered with glee. "And of course… KILLING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"You want our Genin members to kill each other?" Kakashi asked. He wondered if they made the right choice in picking a Hokage with a mental problem.  
"Yeperdoodles!" Tsunade said. "Oh and while you do it you must dress like Gai! Including your hair!"  
"My hair is not black." Kakashi said. "And I won't remove the mask."  
"Ok the mask stays and you can wear this wig! I made it out of pasta!" Tsunade said while she put a wig on Kakashi, who groaned. Gai was still sleeping. He let out a snore and spoke in his sleep.  
"SPRINGETIME OF LEE!" Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy.

The next day Gai who was dressed like Kakashi and wearing a gray-furred cat on his head greeted Naruto and the others.  
"YOSH- I mean YO! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" He shouted.  
"What's wrong with Kakashi?" Naruto asked Sakura. She proceeded to punch him into the nearest tree.  
"That's not Kakashi-Sensei!" She said.  
"That's right you baka!" Sasuke said. "That's Gai… dressed like Kakashi."  
"NO WAY!" Gai shouted. "IT IS I! KAKASHI THE WORSE-THAN-GAI NINJA!"  
Naruto smiled.  
"That's good enough for me!"

Neji and his team were in for a surprise. When Gai didn't show up on time for their training.  
"Where the heck is Gai-Sensei?" Asked Neji.  
"I am worried! Maybe he lost his Springtime of Youth!" Rock Lee shouted.  
"Yo…sh." Said Kakashi slowly. _God this is embarrassing. _He thought.  
"WHERE IS GAI SENSEI YOU IMPOSTER?" Rock Lee shouted.  
"…Nonsense…Lee…I am Gai!" Kakashi said. He didn't sound convincing and he knew it.  
"NO YOU ARE NOT! GAI WOULD GIVE ME A GREETING HUG!" Lee said. Kakashi had a hard time resisting the urge to shudder.  
"…uhhh…" Kakashi said. "…"  
Neji activated his Byakugan and Tenten pulled out her scrolls. Rock Lee was cracking his knuckles and they all approached Kakashi slowly. Kakashi sweat dropped.  
"Uhhh…." He said… _This isn't going to end well…_


	2. Sensei Swap

CHAPTER TWO

"Uhhhhh…" Kakashi stammered as his new students approached. "…mommy…" He decided to do the only thing he could. Turn and run. Run as if his life depended on it. Tenten activated her weapon scroll only instead of a weapon it created… Rock Lee. His eyes were bigger than plates!  
"Why was I summoned by your scroll?" He asked. Tenten did nothing but stammer.  
"I…you…how…when…where?" Even Neji stopped, dumbfounded, in his tracks. Then, out of the blue, Rock Lee began to cry!  
"I WANT GAI SENSEI!" He shouted. "GAAAAAIIII SEEEENNNSSSEEEIIII!"

Meanwhile…

"That's good enough for me!" Naruto said happily. Gai breathed a sigh of relief. Then Sakura slammed her hand into Naruto sending him flying into a tree.  
"Where is Kakashi Sensei?" She asked. Gai shook his head.  
"Nonsense, my youthful female student!" He said. "I am Kakashi-the-worse-than-Gai-Copy-Ninja!" Naruto opened his mouth but shut it when Sakura sent him an angry look.  
"MEEEOOOOWWWW!" The cat on Gai's head spoke. He sweat-dropped as Sakura approached.  
"WHERE IS KAKASHI?" She shouted. Sasuke sighed. Gai's disguise was too terrible to be convincing. Whoever came up with it needs a better sense of what is what. Because a cat is not Kakashi's hair, and Kakashi covered his left eye because of the Sharingan. Only Naruto would be tricked by it. Then…

POOOF!

Both Gai's team and Kakashi's team found themselves in a room. Kakashi and Gai were both there looking at each other.  
"YOU CALL THAT MY PERFECT YOUTHFUL HAIR?" Gai asked.  
"YOU CALL A CAT MY HAIR?" Kakashi returned.  
"YOU CALL THAT MY SHINEY TEETH?" Gai shouted.  
"YOU CALL YOUR LEFT EYE A SHARINGAN?" Kakashi returned.

Far away in a control room:

Tsunade: Mwahahahaha! Neither Gai or Kakashi realize I made both outfits!

Back in the room:

"GAAAIIII SENSEI!" Rock Lee shouted. He ran forward. Everyone sweat-dropped as the room turned into a beach with a sunset.  
"LEEEEEEE!" Gai returned running in slow motion towards Lee.  
"GAAAAIII SEENNSSSEEIII!" Rock Lee was running at the same speed.  
"LLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gai returned as he continued running.  
The same pattern continued until they finally hugged.  
"WEEELLLLCOOOOOOMMMMEEEE!" A voice shouted. "As you have seen the two Genin teams are smart enough to tell the differences between their slavedri…I mean Sensei!" Everyone in the room, with the exception of Gai and Kakashi who grimaced, looked around with their eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Who is that?" Sakura asked. "It sounds like…"  
"YES! IT IS I!" Said the voice. A figure walked over into the room. "I… AM… BOB!" A man walked out into the room. Everyone sweat-dropped again as they didn't know who it was.  
"None of us know you…" Kakashi said.  
"I know." Bob said. "I'm just here to announce the real announcer of SENSEI SWAP."  
"Hang on!" Sasuke said. "Sensei Swap?"  
"Yeah! It's this new TV show that Hokage-Sama thought up!" Bob said. "It's hosted by… well you'll see. Anyways the show is about two ninja teams having their sensei's swapped."  
"That's it?" Sakura asked.  
"Well no… seven days. Each day a new challenge. The team with the most points wins a FABULOUS prize!" Bob answered.  
"What's the prize? If I win do I become Hokage?" Naruto asked.  
"No." Bob answered. "The prize is a very special prize." Everyone leaned in to listen. "The prize is a great prize… a prize people would… die for!" Everyone waited. After half an hour Sakura got fed up.  
"WHAT IS THE DAMN PRIZE ALREADY?" She shouted.  
"I dunno." Bob said, shrugging. "I was only told to inform you of the show and the rules." Everyone anime-fell.  
"Then why did you try to bait us with it?" Neji asked, annoyed.  
"Because I could." Bob said.

Tsunade pressed a button in her control room.  
"This fanfic is going too much by the script! I gotta change that!"

"TINGLE WANTS TO BE A FAIRY!" Said a small ugly man in a green suit. Everyone looked at him with huge anime eyes and wide-open anime mouths.  
"MAKE TINGLE FAAAIRRRYYY!" Tingle shouted! Suddenly a Japanese man walked in and started speaking in Japanese.  
"blahblahblahblah" He said. (1)  
"Wait a second!" Sasuke said. "If we are from Japan why can't we understand him?"  
"Blahblahblah." The man said grabbing Tingle.  
"NOO! NO MASTER! PLEASE DO NOT LOCK TINGLE UP!" Tingle shouted as the man walked off with him. "NEW FRIENDS! RESCUE TINGLE FROM SHIGERU MIYAMOTO! PLEAAAASEE!" Everyone just sweat-dropped as Shigeru Miyamoto walked off with Tingle.  
"Ok what in the world did that have to do with Naruto?" Asked Kakashi. He was holding a script. "That wasn't supposed to happen in this fanfic."  
"HE WAS THE YOUTHFUL CREATOR OF A VIDEOGAME! YET HE WAS FULLY OUT OF PLACE IN THIS STORY!" Gai shouted. "UNLIK LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted, tears in his eyes.  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
Again they went through the sunset sequence.  
"Can we just get on with this?" Tenten asked. "Hey! I got to speak in an actual line!"  
"THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT EITHER!" Kakashi shouted clutching his head.  
"Can you just explain the rules?" Neji asked Bob.  
"Okay!" Bob said. "You will participate in one challenge a day. You must follow orders from your new sensei and if one of the three Genins fails the whole team fails because Tsunade said that would add drama to the mix." He smiled brightly. "That's about it."  
"NOW!" A deep voice spoke. "TELL THEM WHO I, THE ANNOUNCER, AM!"  
"The announcer…" Bob said. "Is now about to enter the room. Before he does we must warn you that the pure sight of him will shock people! They will not be ready to accept who announces this television show! So, if you don't want to be driven into a mental state of denial, leave the room." He waited and nobody left. "Okay here he is!"  
The doors opened and within the smoke stood…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

(1) Shigeru Miyamoto was speaking in Japanese. Since I know little Japanese I put "blahblah". Glad I cleared that up ;).

(2) This note is for those who read my previous story (Sorrow and Sadness).

You may be curious as to how someone could write something that is depressing and then turn around and write something like this the next day. Well I actually find that very easy since I started out writing fanfictions as comedy. In fact my first story posted on was the first time I attempted a tragic/angsty story.

(3) I do not own Tingle or Shigeru Miyamoto, yet I don't knowwhy I ad him because he can't be owned.

* * *

Next Time: 

After the announcer is revealed the first day of the show comes. The first challenge is revealed! What is it? A race? A pie fight? What! It's a cookie baking contest? What's the catch? This seems a bit too normal...


	3. Orochirapper

CHAPTER THREE

"NOW THE ANNOUNCER IS…" Bob shouted.  
"ME!" The deep voice spoke. The doors flung open and smoke flowed out. "Didn't we go through this last chapter?" Kakashi asked, taking out his script.  
"I think we did." Naruto said. "But maybe we didn't?"  
A figured walked through the smoke. Everyone watched as it walked into view."ME! KONOHAMARU!" The small kid shouted. The deep voice was now his voice. Everyone anime-fell.  
"YOU BAKA!" Sakura shouted. "YOU GOT OUR HOPES UP!"  
"He did?" Neji asked. "For what?"  
"Well…" Sakura said. "I was hoping the announcer would be…" She looked at the ceiling as she spoke. "The hamburger I ate for lunch." Everyone sweat-dropped."A hamburger?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes!" Sakura said. Her eyes had turned into hearts. Sasuke was twitching and Naruto had started poking Sakura.  
"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" He asked. "Are you sick?""NO WAY NARUTO!" She said as she pulled him into a hug. "I FEEL SO HAPPY!"  
"Does Sakura take medicine too?" Kakashi asked. Gai shrugged.  
"Your youthful student is not my youthful student." He said. Sakura wouldn't let Naruto go and he was struggling to get out of her iron grip.  
"GAH! SAKURA-CHAN! LEGGO!" He shouted. Sasuke had started twitching even more. Neji was just looking at Sakura like she was crazy. Tenten was… twitching at Konohamaru. And Lee was sobbing.  
"THEIR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HAS COME!" He shouted. Gai smiled too.  
"YES IT HAS LEE!" They turned towards each other.  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
Everyone braced themselves for a sunset sequence. Sadly it didn't come. Why is that something bad? Because what came was worse!

BOOOOMMMMM! The wall exploded and a guy walked in.  
"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Sasuke cried with tears in his eyes."YO SASUKE!" The guy said. Sasuke immediately stopped crying and had the weird Oo anime face. "I've come for you! But want some stew!"  
"What are you doing Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked."Yo! I'm rappin' yo!" Orochimaru answered. "Yo, yo, yo, yo!" Naruto began poking Orochimaru.  
"Yo, yo?" he asked while poking. Sasuke pulled Naruto away."STOP IT BAKA!" he cried. "THAT IS… OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Tears were in his eyes again.  
"YO I WANT TO FIGHT BUT WOULD RATHER HAVE A BITE!" Orochimaru said. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"We are kind of in the middle of something." Kakashi told him. "We are currently part of a television show."OH YEAH I'M ON TELEVISION! I…MUST COUNT TO SEVEN!" Orochimaru sang.  
"OH SHUT UP!" Yelled Konohamaru. "You must all rest up for tomorrow…except Orochimaru! HE MUST DIE!" Konohamaru leaps at Orochimaru and smacks him on the head several times with a rubber lollipop.  
"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"

LATER ON

Orochimaru lay on the ground.  
"I got beat…can't stand the heat…gotta run…this ain't fun!" He stood up and did a rap pose and Konohamaru began attacking again. After he quit Orochimaru had turned into a pancake and rolled off to get eaten by someone. Everyone was looking at Konohamaru with fear.  
"DON'T TURN ME INTO A PANCAKE!" Naruto shouted. He turned and slammed into Sakura."AWWW NARUTO! HUUGGGG!" She shouted as she pulled him into another hug. Kakashi had begun twitching at her actions. Neji had begun whimpering and Tenten was trying to comfort him by petting him… with a potato. And Lee and Gai were sobbing into the sunset… okay so they did get a sunset sequence. Kakashi was holding Sasuke back as he tried to run after Orochimaru.  
"OH OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" He cried. "I WANT TO EAT YOU!"  
Everyone continued their insane actions until Tsunade showed up and beat the crap out of each and every one of them. Then she ran off to catch Orochimaru because she needed a new toilet seat. Everyone sweat-dropped as she ran off into the sunset that Lee and Gai were now crying into.  
"Get a room." Sakura said, annoyed."YOU DARE INTERUPT OUR WEEPING!" Gai shouted. He stood up. "GAISENSEIBEAUTYFLASHINGTEETHOFDOOM!" His teeth suddenly glowed. Then hey turned red and a beam came out of them and hit Naruto. Naruto cried out as it covered him and BOOM! When the smoke cleared they noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room. So everyone skipped hand in hand into the sunset.

Naruto, it turns out, had been transported to the other Anime BoBoBo-Bo Bo-Bobo  
"HEY LOOK IT IS NARUTO!" BoBoBo yelled. "LETS GIVE HIM… CDs!" Then everyone began pelting him with Super Mario Bros cartridges.  
"THESE AREN'T CDS!" Naruto shouted running for his life. "CURSE YOU GAAII SENSEEIIII!" Suddenly he was clobbered and pulled into a room. On the door read

BOBOBO'S  
(Unreadable) SHOP

And we hear the sound of evil laughter coming from within…

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo. I wouldn't want to... it's too weird and I'd become one of them:O


	4. RockBoBo PaperBoBo ScissorsBoBo

CHAPTER FOUR!  
THE FIRST CHALLENGE

Sakura woke up slowly that day. They weren't supposed to have training so she was grateful for the extra sleep. However when she sat up she found someone was in her room. A very green someone.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed! Gai began screaming as well.  
"Why are you screaming my youthful new student?" he asked.  
"YOU ARE IN MY ROOM!" Sakura shouted. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!"  
"To check to see if you have signs of…THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Gai said. He had hearts in his eyes and a choir had begun to hum lightly. The next thing he knew he was tossed out of Sakura's window and was on the ground. He quickly stood up, too fast for a human.  
"She needs to find the Springtime of Youth!" He said. "Now onto Uchiha Sasuke!" He ran off quickly.

Neji and the others had woken up early, as Kakashi requested, but he was late, very late. In fact he was insanely late and laughing, while reading his book, about how late he was. When he finally showed up he was grinning.  
"Yo!" He said happily. Rock Lee burst out sobbing.  
"GGGGGAAAAAIIIII SSSSEENNNSSEEIIII!" He cried out with his arms towards the sky. Kakashi twitched.  
"Why are you late?" Neji asked.  
"Because a twister picked up my home and landed me in Fairy World." Kakashi said. Neji couldn't speak after that. The excuse was just too stupid.

Sasuke had thrown out Gai as well, after beating him up. Gai now had but one student left to check on. But Naruto was missing! Where could he be? Gai looked around again and again but found no trace of the kid. Finally he called for some extra special training. When Sakura and Sasuke arrived the both were annoyed that Naruto hadn't shown up. Halfway through training, which was them trying to walk with weights like Lee wore, someone turned up."HEEEEYYY!" The figure shouted. Everyone recognized the voice.  
"NARUTO YOU'RE…." Sakura stopped speaking. Sasuke had begun twitching. Naruto walked forward. He was different. He wore sunglasses and a blue T-Shirt and black pants. Oh and he had a huge Afro! It was blond. Gai looked at him.  
"NARUTO! YOU PASS! YOU FOUND YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted with his thumb up. Sakura and Sasuke fell anime style.  
"What happened to you?" Sakura asked."Yo, chill out." Naruto said. "I was just chillin' with Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo!" Sasuke began twitching.  
"BoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBoBo?" he asked  
"Naw man!" Naruto said. "It is…" Naruto began punching Sasuke. "BO" Punch! "BO!" Punch! "BO!" Punch! "BO!" Punch! "BO!" Punch! "BO!" He punched again. "BO!" And he kicked Sasuke who went flying into the sky. Sakura watched with an O.O look. She turned to Naruto only to find he was … gone. Then she looked down and saw a football with Naruto's face and an Afro. She didn't know what to say now. What the heck had happened to Naruto?  
"Hey guys…" Sasuke said walking up. "I feel funny… space was cool… I felt like my head would explode!" Suddenly Orochimaru popped up.  
"YO HE WENT TO SPACE! NEARLY LOST HIS FACE!" Then he popped back down. Sakura began twitching as Sasuke ran to search for him.  
"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" He cried. "I NEED YOU!" Suddenly everyone found that the sun was being eclipsed by something! They turned to look and saw…

"You want us to what?" Neji asked, for the fifth time."I said I want you to meow meow meow mow meow!" Kakashi said. "If you can't understand it then you fail." Neji twitched.  
"I think he said… I want you to prance like a gurl" (1)She asked giggling.  
"CORRECT!" Kakashi said. Tenten's eyes widened to the size of plates.  
"I…was just guessing." She said.  
"Well you got it right! Neji has to prance like a gurl! Through the whole town!" Kakashi said.  
"NO!" Neji said. "I refuse!""GAAAAIIIII SENSEI!" Lee shouted.  
"You will do as ordered! This is live TV you know!" Kakashi said. Suddenly a huge shadow was cast! They looked up to see what it was…  
"OH MY GOD IT'S…"

It was George Washington.  
"FREEDOM!" He shouted. "FREEEDOM!"

Kakashi flipped through his script.  
"Yep this isn't in the fanfic."  
"Why do we even follow scripts?" Neji asked.  
"Because you get paid to do it!" Said a voice.  
"Who said that?" Neji asked.  
"It is I!" The voice cried. "Your four year old toothbrush!" Everyone looked at the toothbrush and wondered whether they needed medicine or something.  
"You are a toothbrush?" Neji asked. "I don't believe it!"  
"WAHHHHHHH" Bobobo yelled as he turned back into himself. "WAAHHH" he ran off sobbing. "IM A BABY AND YOU HURT ME WAAHHHHH!" Everyone twitched.  
"Who opened the floodgates for Bobobo?" Kakashi asked.

FLASHBACK:

Naruto: "I wonder what this button that says, "open the world of BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo does."

END FLASHBACK

Kakashi sighed.  
"Naruto did it." He said. "Well that explains why the whole world is falling apart." Neji activated his Byakugan.  
"Now onto real training?" He asked.  
"Okay!" Kakashi said smiling. "Meow, meow, meow mow meow!" Neji sweat-dropped.  
"NO!" He shouted.

BAAAANNGG! BAAANNNG!

"IT IS TIME!" A deep voice said. "FOR CHALLENGE NUMBER ONE!"

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Everyone found themselves in a room.  
"Welcome contestants!" Said Konohamaru in his deep voice. "You are here to take place in the FIRST CHALLENGE!" Everyone sighed.  
"It's only one in the afternoon!" Sakura complained. "I'm hungry!"   
"Then eat me!" Said a serious voice. Sakura turned to see… Naruto… pulling a Bobobo… and becoming a turkey.  
"YAHOOOO!" Shouted Gai. "I ALWAYS WANTED…. LEE!" He turned to Rock Lee.  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"   
Everyone prepared to beat them when Konohamaru started talking again.  
"THIS CHALLENGE WILL BE TOUGH!" He said. "THE TOUGHEST THING YOU EVER HAVE DONE! AND PEOPLE EVERYWHERE WILL BE WATCHING!"  
"W-what is it?" Tenten asked.  
"THREE WORDS!" Konohamaru said.  
"Pie Eating Contest?" Naruto asked. He now had transformed into a pie somehow.  
"NO! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS BRO!" Everyone anime-fell. "SEVEN ROUNDS OF IT!"

ROUND ONE SASUKE V.S. NARUTO

"Why are we fighting?" Sasuke asked. "We are on the same team!"  
"TO MAKE THE FIGHTS LAST LONGER AND TO PRACTICE!" Konohamaru shouted. "GOOOO!"  
They both performed the hardest they could! Naruto chose Rock and Sasuke chose Paper.  
"I WIN!" He shouted  
"AH AH AH!" Naruto shouted. "I HAVE A SECRET TECHNIQUE I LEARNED AT BOBOBO'S WORLD!" He suddenly took a stance."FIST OF NOSEHAIR ATAAAAACK!" He shouted. Sasuke stood there twitching.  
"Nose hair?" He asked.  
"Yes…FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR AAAATTAAACKK!" Naruto shouted. But before he could execute the Fist of the Nosehair he got pulled into one of Sakura's hugs.  
"NOSEHAIR IS SO DISGUSTING!" She said happily with hearts in her eyes.  
"GAH! SAKURA!" Naruto shouted. When she let go he had lost the Afro and was wearing his normal cloths again.

ROUND TWO: NEJI V.S. BOBOBO!

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN?" Neji shouted. "BOBOBO ISN'T ON A TEAM!"  
"Yo that rhymed! Do it one more time!" Orochimaru said popping up again. He left as soon as he saw Konohamaru though.  
"JUST DO IT!" Konohamaru said. "IT'S THERE TO INCREASE THE COMEDY!"  
"FINE!" They went at it! BoBoBo chose Paper! And Neji chose Scissors!  
"I WIN!" He shouted.  
"NO WAY!" Bobobo shouted. He began crying his eyes out. Neji walked over.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah…" Bobobo said. "I'll be fine…" Neji turned away to walk over to Tenten.  
"GOOOOO!" he heard. He turned around just in time to get slammed in the head by a nosehair. "FIIIST OF THE NOSEHAIR AATAAAACKKK!" Bobobo shouted. Everyone twitched. Naruto laughed.  
"I CAN DO THAT!" He said.  
"YOU'D BETTER NOT BAKA! STICK WITH KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Sasuke said.

ROUND THREE: ROCK VS PAPER

…Crickets chirped and everyone just twitched.

ROUND FOUR: NARUTO VS PIE

"I'm sorry pie." Naruto said. "But I must defeat you now." Pie nodded.  
"I understand…" it said. "Don't hold back!"  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Naruto said. Everyone was twitching.   
"GO!" Naruto flew forward and he put forth rock and Pie put forth scissors!  
"I WIN!" Naruto said. Pie burst into tears while everyone watched disturbed.

ROUND FIVE: NEJI VS OROCHIMARU

"YO! I will win! I lived in a bin!" He "rapped". Sasuke had tears in his eyes but Neji looked disturbed.  
"He isn't even part of the contest either!" He shouted. "WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME WITH MATCHES LIKE THIS?"  
"Because it's funny YO!" Orochimaru answered. "Unlike BoBoBo!"   
"GOOOOOO FIST OF NOSEHAIR ATTACCKKK!" Bobobo shouted and attacked. Orochimaru went flying.

ROUND SIX: TENTEN VS TINGLE

"TINGLE WANT TO BE A FAIRY!" Tingle shouted. Then a Legend of Zelda fan raced in and shot him. Then kicked him. Then kicked him in the private place. Then began stepping on him. Then began running over him with a tank. Everyone sweat-dropped as he dropped an atomic on Tingle. How? Don't ask because it defied logic that no one but Tingle got hit and nothing got destroyed.

ROUND SEVEN: MORTAL KOMBAT!

"IM THE BEST" Sub-Zero shouted.  
"NO I'M THE BEST!" Scorpion shouted.  
"ME!"  
"NO ME!"   
"ME!"  
"ME!"  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!" They both shouted as they advanced. They tied for it and then Konohamaru turned them into bacon and hungry dogs carried them away.

"Okay first challenge is " He shouted. "COME BACK TOMORROW!" Sakura twitched.  
"That was it?" She asked. "Which team got the point?"  
"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU I'LL GVIE IT TO KAKASHI'S NEW TEAM!" Konohamaru shouted.  
"WHY YOU-" Sakura began but stopped when she noticed Bobobo was near.

"Will they ever get done with these challenges? When will Shizune return to make everything better? Why is BoBoBo in a Naruto fanfic? CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT!" Bob said happily into the mike. "Wearenotresponsibleifthequestionsarenotansweredbytheendofthestory."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

(1) I don't know why but for some reason it kept erasing that. XX kicks PC


	5. The Lord of the Pies

CHAPTER 5

CHALLENGE TWO

Everyone had finally gotten over the evilness of Konohamaru and his giving a point to Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Kakashi. It only took one hour and lots of ice cream. In fact Sasuke and Sakura were now the size of blimps from eating too much ice cream. Naruto preferred Ramen so he was safe. Gai had grown to the size of a blimp but had run it off by running into the sunset… well in his view it was a sunset. In everyone else's view he had run outside of the fanfic and was now running loose in the streets of Manhattan. Naruto laughed at how fat his teammates were.  
"HAHAHAHA ICE CREAM!" He cried. "HAHAHAHA"  
"NARUTO! WHY I'M GONNA-" Sakura began.  
"Do what?" BoBoBo asked. She looked at him and she grew angrier.  
"DIE BOBOBOBOBOB!" She cried as she rolled over onto BoBoBo crushing him. Then she rolled off and found she had been sitting on… a funeral for BoBoBo…  
"ALREADY!" She cried as she watched 1000 small BoBoBo carry a coffin with the big BoBoBo inside away.

"Yo!" Kakashi cried. Neji turned to him with a face that looked like he was ready to Kakashi."YOU ARE LATE AGAIN YOU $#)#)$)&(#$" he cried.  
"Language, language!" Kakashi said. "Don't need to overwork the gnomes that censor things on this fanfic." Neji started twitching and fell over.  
"Now onto business!" Rock Lee said. "YOU CANNOT BE MY INSTRUCTOR! I AM QUITTING THE TEAM AND JOINING TEAM SEVEN!"  
"You can't do that." Kakashi said. "Because when the next six days are over you will be stuck with me again." He winked. "Now Neji! I want you to Mow, Mow Meow Mow!" Neji anime-fell and wondered what it translated to.  
"Tenten… please tell me it's good." He said.  
"Sorry…" Tenten said. "If this is what I think it is Kakashi is not being nice."  
"What do you think it is?" Kakashi asked.  
"I think he said he wants you to…I can't say it!" She cried.  
"All right then if Tenten refuses to translate I'll fail her and the entire team loses the game and the show ends… Hey Tenten don't translate!" Kakashi said gleefully.  
"…That just might work!" Neji cried. "We can end this before it goes too far!"  
BOOOM!  
"HEY THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!" Shouted a man to Kakashi. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Kakashi put a finger up in the air!  
"Ah, Ah, Ah!" He cried. "Can't touch me!" Then he started dancing to the Family Guy spoof of that song. The man started twitching.  
"J-J-J-Just like the bad guy on Lethal Weapon two-" Kakashi started before someone karate chopped him and he fell over.  
"I WAS BEING SERIOUS!" The guy shouted. He threw Kakashi into a police car and drove out of the fanfic to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Where he promptly dumped Kakashi.  
"YOUR PUNISHMENT IS TO LIVE IN THE WORLD OF YUGIOH FOR… TODAY!" He cried and drove off. Neji sighed.  
"Well at least tomorrow he can fail us… what did he want me to do?" He asked.  
"He wanted you to eat a pickle." Tenten said. Neji had the square mouth anime face with round eyes.  
"YOU WOULDN'T TRANSLATE THAT BUT YOU WOULD TRANSLATE ME HAVING TO RUN LIKE A GURL?" He cried.  
"GAAAAAAAAIIIII SEEENENNNNNSSSEEEIIII!" Lee cried.  
"LLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gai shouted racing for Lee.  
"GAI SENSEI!" Lee cried! He jumped up and ran for Gai.  
Just as he hugged Gai he felt pain!  
"OOOOWWW" He flew off of the cactus that he had hugged and began to run in circles. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He cried.  
"What's with him?" Neji asked. "He acted like that cactus was Gai Sensei."  
"Perhaps he has mirages when he goes without Gai for too long?" Tenten suggested.

Tsunade sat in her office laughing her booty off!  
"This is the best television ever!" She cried. The phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice replied.  
"WE DON'T WANT YOU BACK HERE FOR TWO THOUSAND YEARS GOODBYE PANCAKE!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed the receiver down. "Interrupting my television!" It rang again. She picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"_SEVEN DAYS!_" A voice said.  
"THAT'S HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE MY PIZZA TO ARRIVE!" Tsunade cried slamming the phone down. Riiiiingg! She picked it up again.  
"Yo Tsunade this is the Ero-Sennin!" Naruto's voice said.

Naruto had grown bored and decided to prank-call the Hokage.  
"Yo Tsunade" He said, putting on his best Jiaraiya impression. "It's the Ero-Sennin!"  
"GO AWAY YOU BAKA I HATE YOU! YOU INTERUPT MY TELEVISION! I AM WATCHING NARUTO PRANK CALL ME NOW GO AWAY!" With that he heard a dial tone.  
"Granny Tsunade has lost it." He said turning to Sakura and Sasuke.

RIIIING!  
"$&#$&#$$!" Cried Tsunade. She picked it up and put it to her ear.  
"_I know what you did last summer!"_ A new voice said.  
"Yeah I know, I gambled away 10000 dollars." Tsunade said dryly.  
"_WHAT! _" The voice cried. "_THAT MUCH MONEY AND YOU LOST IT! HAHAHA YOU SUCK!" _With that the voice hung up. Tsunade burst into tears and her office got flooded with water and the TV shorted out.  
"GRAAHHHH!" Tunade cried. "#(#&&#(&(&(&(&(()"

"YOSH!" Gai said to Team 7. "WHAT IS UP MY YOUTHFUL HOMIES?" He cried. They turned to him.  
"Is something wrong Gai?" Naruto asked.  
"NOTHIN'S WRONG YO! I WAS JUST HANGIN' WITH OROCHIMARU… OH!"  
They all sweat-dropped.  
"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS SO GRAND! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS NOT BLAND!" Gai "rapped"  
"Yo that rhymed do it one more time!" Orochimaru popped up and then walked off.  
"OROCHIMARU SAMA!" Cried Sasuke. Sakura pulled Sasuke over to a shady tree and then she slapped him ten times. "STOP IT SAKURA! I MUST GET TO OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" He cried trying to run away. Sakura had to snap him out of it. So she did the only thing that she could think of…

"So what do we do until Kakashi returns?" Neji asked.  
"We could…" Tenten began slowly. She was staring deeply into Neji's eyes. "We-"  
"CAN HUNT FOR GAI SENSEI!" Rock Lee shouted! He stood on Tenten's head with one foot and began dancing. "BECAUSE HE IS THE KEY TO THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"  
"FOOL!" Tenten shouted. She then proceeded to pound Rock Lee like he was cookie dough or something… in fact she got out a dough roller and began using it on Rock Lee's head. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she cried. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred!

Sakura had to snap Sasuke out of it so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed Naruto. Sasuke just stared for a second or two. Then he began attacking Naruto!"SHE'S ATTRACTED TO ME YOU IDIOT!" He shouted while attacking. Sakura sighed. Things were back to normal… or were they?  
"YOUR LIFE MUST END! LEAVE SAKURA ALONE!" Sasuke shouted. He was now choking Naruto. Gai turned to Sakura then to Naruto then back. And this continued for a few seconds. Finally Naruto stumbled away. He slipped and fell on Sakura and she began shouting at him. Then Sasuke did the impossible! He picked Naruto up and turned into BoBoBo!  
"WHAT THE !)#(!" Sakura cried. BoBoBo looked at her.  
"YOU FAILED THE TEST!" He cried angrily. "NOW YOU ARE SENTENCED TO MY MOST LY ATTACK!" He began taking a stance, dropping Naruto like he meant nothing.  
"GOOO-"  
"GOOOO!" Sakura shouted. "FIST OF-" before she could finish the whole world exploded.

Everyone looked at Sakura angrily as the world put itself back together slowly.  
"NEVER USE THAT MOVE AGAIN!" BoBoBo cried. "IT IS UNSTABLE!"  
"You use it." Sakura pointed out.  
"I also have five-foot long nosehairs!" BoBoBo said.  
"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Cried a Yugioh fan! Everyone turned to him."Oh crap…" He said as they advanced.

BOOOOM BANG BOOM!  
"ITS TIME FOR CHALLENGE TWOOOO!"

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Everyone found themselves in a dark room.  
"WELCOME!" Konohamaru shouted. "TO CHALLENGE TWO! This challenge takes place in the lands of Middle Earth! You must battle it out of the One Ring and then you must eat said ring! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Wait … Sorry that's the plot for the Lord of the Rings…"  
POOF!  
"Did somebody say the Lord of the Rings?" Asked a voice. "I LOVE THAT STORY! I AM SO BEAUTIFUL IN IT!" Everyone sweat-dropped as they saw who it was. It was Legolas the elf from the Lord of the Rings.  
"WHAT THE CRAP!" Neji shouted. "FIRST KAKASHI TALKS LIKE A CAT AND THEN BOBOBO SHOWS UP AND NOW LEGOLAS!"  
"Kakashi-sensei talked like a cat?" Sakura asked.  
"Well I am fluent in the language." Kakashi said rubbing his neck embarrassed.  
"Fluent in cat language?" Naruto asked. "TEACH ME!"  
"NO!" Kakashi cried. "ITS MY LANGUAGE MINE MY OWN! MY PRECIOUS!"  
"PRECIOUS?" Gollum asked.  
"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Sasuke cried. He began making symbols. "IM GOING TO KILL ANYONE WHO IS NOT PART IN THIS CHALLENGE!" He finished the hand gestures. "CHIDORI!" In his hand the lightning-like Chidori attack started! Gollum hissed!  
"What is that my precious? What is that?" He asked. "Is it a cat like the masked man?"  
"Meow!" Kakashi said happily. He had suddenly turned into a cat. Sakura was poking him.  
"Kakashi-sensei is there something we haven't been told about you?" She asked. Kakashi just rolled over and pawed at the air playfully.  
"That cat is no mere cat." Gandalf said. Neji had fallen over and gone into a fit due to his appearance.  
"But you…and they…this isn't part of the script!" He sobbed. Tenten hugged him. Then she started kicking him.  
"AUGH! TENTEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Neji cried. She smiled as she continued kicking him.  
"I'm kicking you." She said laughing.

"This is a very strange place Gandalf…" Frodo Baggins said. "Isn't that right Sam?"  
"Yes it is Mr. Frodo." Said Samwise Gamgee. "A very strange place. That cat used to be a man if my eyes were right a minute ago."  
"Kakashi was a cat a minute ago…" Neji whimpered. "And you weren't even here!"  
"Ring goes on, ring goes off. Ring goes on, ring goes off!" Frodo chanted as he slipped his ring on and off. Gandalf kicked him in the area one should never kick.  
"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT FRODO!" He cried. "YOU DON' T WANT THE RINGWRAITHS TO WRAP YOU IN A PRESENT AGAIN!"  
"NO I DON'T!" Frodo cried.  
"What is the challenge?" Naruto asked. But he found Konohamaru was gone. "Ahh well…" He turned to Gai."TEACH ME TO BE A CAT!" He cried. Gai started crying.  
"I CANNOT HELP YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY TO THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" He started crying.

"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT""WHO SAID THAT?" Cried Aragorn.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Neji asked.  
"I AM THE KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN THORIN!" Yelled Aragorn.  
"NO YOU ARE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Gandalf yelled kicking him in the stomach. Gimli started pointing and laughing.  
"All right the second challenge is a pie baking contest!" Said Konohamaru. "I want everyone, including our visitors, to bake me a pie! NOW!" Everyone gasped and ran off.

Naruto ran off and started stuffing ramen into a crust.  
Kakashi was coughing up hairballs into another.  
Sakura was putting flowers in hers.  
Sasuke was… baking Orochimaru.  
"You'll taste wonderful Orochimaru-sama!" he said happily with tears in his eyes.  
"YO PEOPLE WILL DIE NOW THAT I'M IN A PIE!" He "rapped".

Neji was putting… chakra into the pie.  
Tenten was dumping weapons into hers.  
Rock Lee was placing his hands over the pie crust.  
"I SHALL FILL IT WITH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" He cried. Gai was doing the same thing.   
"YES I SHALL TOO LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"   
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI"  
"OH LEE!"

After the sunset sequence we now see the other people who are baking.  
BoBoBo was stuffing King Nosehair into a pie.  
"BoBoBo are you sure this will make me even greater than king?" He asked.  
"I'm sure King Nosehair!" Don Patch said. He was…baking himself in the pie.

Gandalf was baking Shadowfax into the pie.  
"Stop complaining!" He said. "You'll be just like BoBoBo when this is over."

Frodo was baking the One Ring in his pie.  
"This will bring you closer to me, my precious!" He cried.

Sam was baking herbs and flowers and grass into his pie. Aragorn was baking swords into his.  
Legolas was…cutting his hair and baking it into the pie. It grew back a second later. He was just that perfect.  
Gimli was stuffing meat into the pie. Raw meat. He was the first one finished. Why? Because Gimli didn't bake his pie. After an hour had passed Konohamaru called them forth.

"All right I'll taste them in this order:

Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, BoBoBo, Don Patch, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and then Naruto." He began tasting them. He bit into Gimli's and puked. Then he was about to take a bite of Gandalfs but pulled Shadowfax, who was unchanged (not even cooked), out o fit and started knocking Gandalf around with him. Then he pulled a burnt sword out of Aragorns and chased him with it. Then he… ate it… Then he tasted Legolas's pie and fainted. When he woke up he wouldn't speak of it and moved on to BoBoBo pie, skipping Frodo and Sam. He took a bite and then fainted again. When he woke up he refused to talk about that one as well. King Nose Hair was mad that he was still a king and had attacked BoBoBo. Konohamaru then tasted Don Patch's by smashing it with a hammer. Then he tasted Gai and Lee's pies. He had the same disgusted face for both. Then he tasted Neji's pie and his head exploded."I guess I put too much chakra in it." He said. Konohamaru's head flew in on the back of a water bottle and it fell onto his body. Then he "tasted" Tenten's by smashing it in BoBoBo's face. He poured water on Sakura's."Gotta water the plants!" He said happily. Sakura's face lit up.  
"IM IN LOVE!" She cried.  
"NOOOOOOOOO" Darth Vader cried.  
"VADER!" Konohamaru cried. "WHERE IS YOUR PIE?"  
"I'm sorry… I forgot to make one." Vader answered. "I'll go buy one." He walked off. So Konohamaru tasted Sasuke's pie. Or he just beat the crap out of it using that rubber lollipop and the pancake inside rolled off again.  
"I'm a pancake it is no mistake!" It rapped as it rolled off.  
Konohamaru then burned Kakashi's pie until it was nothing but ashes. Kakashi started crying and turned human again.  
"I PUT MY BEST HAIRBALL IN THERE"! He cried and he ran away sobbing. Everyone had begun twitching. So then Konohamaru tasted Naruto's.  
"OKAY! Here are my ratings… Naruto's team gets the point because his was the only edible pie… Legolas wins overall because his hair is just so perfect… and Orochimaru must die!"

Sakura cheered and they all skipped home… except for Neji and his team who began plans on using Kakashi's cat abilities to destroy Naruto for his pie –baking skills.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sorry for the long wait for the updated chapter but, unlike my previous story that got uploaded in a few days, this one is being written chapter by chapter. The other one was written all at once due to the fact that I was having computer problems. Luckily they are all fixed.

Anyways please continue reviewing and I'll keep writing. :)


	6. Star Paintings

CHAPTER 6  
CHALLENGE THREE

The next day arrived and Kakashi's team were still thinking up evil plans against Naruto. Then they realized that they could have just used the cookbooks Tsunade had provided them to make their pies and they would have won. Sadly that fact just made them argue. They were upset that each forgot and yelled at the other for not reminding them… at least Tenten and Neji did. Rock Lee was just sobbing over how the Springtime of Youth should have won.  
"YO!" Kakashi said.  
"YOU ARE LATE YOU…" Neji began. "…TEACHER CAT PERSON YOU!"  
"I'm sorry but I got picked to be on American Idol and moved to America to participate." Kakashi said. Again Neji stopped talking, in shock.

Gai was trying to teach his students the Springtime of Youth. But it wasn't really doing anything. They just didn't care. So instead they relieved themselves by beating Gai up with pickles.  
"AHH PICKLES! THE NUMBER ONE DESTROYER OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" He cried.  
"Pickles destroy it?" Naruto asked.  
"YES! ONLY CAKE AND SWEETS ARE PART OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! HEALTHY STUFF IS OFF THE DIET!" Gai shouted. "WE EXERCISE AWAY OUR FAT!"  
"Maybe I should switch to that diet… oh wait… CAKES ARE TOO EXPENSIVE!" Naruto cried. "Besides Ramen is better."  
"I AM?" Cried a bowl of ramen. "THANK YOU NARUTO!" Everyone sweat dropped as the bowl of ramen ran forward for a hug. Instead it found itself being eaten by Naruto!  
"AHHHHH!" It cried.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf cried. He was guarding the gates. "I AM THE SERVANT OF THE SECRET FIRE! WEILDER OF THE FLAME OF… SOME DUDE I FORGOT! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"  
"I just wanted to deliver this package to Tsunade." Said a Fed-Ex dude. "It's her new plasma TV!"  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf said waving his staff around. "I HAVE A MAGIC-STICK HERE!" The Fed-Ex guy sweat-dropped.  
"YO GANDALF!" Cried BoBoBo. "Let me in!"  
"Sure thing BoBoBo!" Gandalf cried. "You are truly the wisest and most powerful being in all of Konoha!" BoBoBo walked in and the Fed-Ex guy tried to walk in but Gandalf got back in his way."YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Now Neji… today I want you to Meow, Meow, Meow." He said winking. He had said 'Tenten don't translate so I can fail you.' Neji turned to Tenten.  
"What did he say?" He asked winking.  
"I REFUSE TO ANSWER!" Tsunade cried! Everyone turned to her. "I REFUSE TO TALK IN CAT LANGUAGE!"  
"Um… you know it?" Kakashi asked.  
"NO! THAT IS WHY I REFUSE TO TRANSLATE!" Tsunade shouted. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a Gandalf to beat the crap out of!" She ran off shouting war cries.   
"Okay Tenten translate or fail and end the whole show." Kakashi said.  
"You said 'Tenten don't translate so I can fail you.'" Tenten answered. Kakashi fell anime-style.  
"You weren't supposed to translate!" Kakashi moaned. "Now I can't fail you."  
"YO!" Orochimaru shouted racing up to them. "YOU FAILED TO FAIL! YOU FAILED TO FAIL! KAKASHI FAILS … TO FAIL!" He "rapped" then he struck a rap pose and everyone beat the crap out of him.  
"I was beaten… but not eaten!" He "rapped" as he limped off.  
"DIE KAKASHI!" A voice shouted…

5 minutes ago, with Team 7:  
Sasuke had suddenly looked around excited.  
"OH MY GOSH! IT'S OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" he cried. The others looked around.  
"I don't see that youthful rapper." Gai said.  
"YO! YOU FAILED TO FAIL! YOU FAILED TO FAIL! KAKASHI FAILED TO… FAIL!" they heard from far away.  
"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Cried Sasuke as he raced away. The others chased after him. Then they found that everyone had beaten the crap out of Orochimaru.  
"I was beaten…but not eaten!" He "rapped" as he limps off.  
"DIE KAKASHI!" Sasuke shouted. He flew at Kakashi who simply stepped aside and Sasuke flew into a tree. Kakashi began pointing and laughing.  
"YOU THINK THAT IS FUNNY?" Sasuke roared! "THEN LET ME SHOW YOU MY NEW JUTSU!" He cried. He made a few hand symbols then shouted!  
"GOOOOO PURPLEGREENYELLOWKIDDYDINOSAUR JUTSU!" POOF. Barney was there.  
"Aw man!" Sasuke said. "I only summoned the first one." He found that everyone had left. Then he realized why as Barney tied him to a chair and began to sing…

"I wonder when I'll get the chance to try out the Fist of Nosehair." Naruto said.  
"Never." Sakura said. "That move is disgusting. Besides you don't even have…" She fainted when she looked at… regular Naruto. Why did she faint? To make us suspicious!  
"What?" Naruto asked.  
"SPRINGTIME OF YOUTTTHHH!" Gai shouted. Naruto turned around.  
"Perfect timing!" He cried taking a stance. "GOOOO FIST OF THE GAMECUBE AATTACCK" With that he began smacking Gai-Sensei with a GameCube.  
"AHH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" He cried running away.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf cried."But I have a pizza for Tsunade-sama." Said a Dominoes guy. "I was told to deliver It."   
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf cried.  
"Bu-"  
"YYYYYOOOOOUUUU SHAL NOT PAAAASS!" Gandalf cried! Then he stabbed the guy with his sword and munched on the pizza. "Please come to Konoha again!" He said as the delivery guy limped off, Gandalf had stabbed his leg.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto asked. "Do… you…" He asked, staring deeply into her eyes. "KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" He asked pulling out a rubber duck.  
"…It's a Childs bath toy." She said. "I was hoping you'd ask me something about Sasuke."  
"Okay… is Sasuke weak?" Naruto asked.  
"DIE NARUTO!"  
"AHHHHHHHHH SAKURA-CHAN IT WAS A JOKE! AHHHHHH"  
"COME BACK HERE!"   
"OROCHIMARU-SAAAAMMMAAAAAAA!" Sasuke cried. Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at him.  
"That's pathetic." Naruto said. "I think he is defective…" he pulls out a phone. "Hello?" He asked.  
"Hello this is that Uchiha help line how may we help you today?"  
"Yeah, we purchased a model known as Sasuke 9.352 and it keeps crying out for Orochimaru." Naruto said.  
"Hmm… let me check our records…" Naruto turned to Sakura.  
"This could take a while." He said. Sakura was twitching. There was a help line for Sasuke? They bought Sasuke? She was in love with someone who was sold at a store? Ahh well!

"ALL RIGHT! TRANSLATE THIS! MEOWMOWMOWMEOWMEWOMOWMOWMEOWMEOWMOWMEOW!" He cried in super-fast speed.  
"I am talking really fast. Really fast, really fast." Tenten answered. Kakashi anime-fell.  
"You are supposed to not translate!" He said.  
"Then stop asking me to."  
"Then I can't fail you!"  
"I don't want to fail!"  
"You want this to continue?"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Why is no one telling who is speaking? I am Neji by the way to the readers."  
"Because the author decided to be evil! I am Tenten!"  
"Meow mow!"  
"SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"  
"GAI SENSEI?"  
"LEE"  
"GAI SENSEI?"  
"LEE!"  
"GAI SENSEI!"  
"LEEE!"

Tsunade was growing bored. Maybe she should just end it and have them skip to the … nah. She sighed as she waited for Konohamaru to get off his lazy behind and start the next challenge. She munched on some chips while she waited. Then the phone rang again! She answered it.  
"Hello?"   
"Hello Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said.  
"YOU SHALL NOT CALL!" Then she found Shizune was cut off…  
"WHAT THE $#))()&(&!" Tsunade shouted.  
"Just guarding the phone lines." Gandalf said. Tsunade twitched.  
"Am I turning… normal?" She wondered as she realized that Gandalf's presence bothered her. "I CANT TURN NORMAL!" She cried.  
"You not turning normal!" Said BoBoBo. "You turning Potato!" Tsunade found that BoBoBo had turned her into a potato!  
"AHHH TURN ME BACK NOW!" She cried.  
"NEVER MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one can escape BoBoBo world! Once my world overtakes yours your world will perish!" BoBoBo laughed. "Everyone will live in BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo! And then I can move onto the next anime! DO YOU HEAR THAT YU-GI-OH! GX! I AM COMING FOR YOU!"

"_So BoBoBo has been behind the insanity and is evil! What will happen now?"_ Bob asked. "_Will they realize his evil scheme or will they all ignore it?_"  
"GOOO FIST OF NOSEHAIR ATTACK!"  
"_AHHHHHHHH!_"

BING BANG BOING!

"ITS TIME FOR THE THIRD CHALLENGE!" Konohamaru shouted.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

Everyone was suddenly in a white hallway. People all around them were looking towards the door pointing guns at it! Suddenly the door blew open and men dressed in white rushed in laser bolts at the other people!  
"WELCOME TO STAR WARS CONTESTANTS!" Konohamaru shouted. "The first step on our true goal!"  
"What is our true goal?" Naruto asked.  
"Well you've been here before haven't you?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Yeah!" Sasuke said. "I remember!"

FLASHBACK…

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted his students.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura cried.  
"I'm sorry the Hokage wanted me to make her a cake." Kakashi said.  
"LIAR!" They cried. Kakashi sighed. It had been true. She did force him to make a cake… or at least 10,000 cakes. All for her eating pleasure. He got none of it.  
"Well today our mission is to take a long journey through the lands of Star Wars to find the real world! Then when we are in the real world we use Henge to transform into a likeness of people there and then we buy syrup for the Hokage." Kakashi told them.  
"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura cried. Sasuke just looked at Kakashi like he was insane.  
"That's the mission we were given." Kakashi said. "It's also an A-Ranked mission."  
"A-Ranked mission?" Naruto asked. "I don't believe it!"  
"BELIEVE IT!" The English Naruto popped up.  
"GAH NOT THE BAD DUBS!" Sasuke cried.  
"BELIEVE IT!" E-Naruto said again. Then he found rabid fans of the Japanese version of the show were attacking him.

So they began their mission. They walked to a door in the Ninja Academy that was never opened. Kakashi unlocked it and they went inside. Inside were four round metal areas and a computer.  
"Here is where we transport to different shows… well to a show since this is a fanfic." Kakashi said. "But we also are an Anime and a Manga so what to think…"  
"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Sakura shouted.  
"Okay…" Kakashi said. Then he began dancing. "You've got to do it, do it." He cried. "You've got to do it, do it!" He was spoofing the "I like to move it, move it" song. Sakura anime-fell.  
"JUST SEND US TO STAR WARS ALREADY!" She cried.  
"All right." Kakashi pressed a few buttons. "If this is right we'll end up at the final battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader… his father."  
"GAH YOU SPOILED THE WHOLE MOVIE FOR ME KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto cried. He began sobbing. Sakura patted him on the back.  
"Poor Naruto. That movie was out in the 1980s and you still haven't seen it." She said.  
"All right!" Kakashi said. "Beam us up Scotty!"  
"WHAT!" Sakura cried. "STAR TREK?" Before she could say anything more they had teleported.

They arrived at… the ending of A New Hope.  
'Run Luke' Ben's spirit said.  
"THIS ISN'T RETURN OF THE JEDI!" Kakashi cried. Everyone looked at them.  
"What are Konoha ninja doing here?" Vader asked. "YOU CAN'T HAVE THE LIGHTSABERS! WE MADE THAT CLEAR!"  
"Awww come on!" Kakashi groaned.  
"What is going on?" Luke asked.  
"Oh, Kakashi is just arguing with your dad." Naruto said. Luke started twitching.  
"My what?" He asked.  
"YOUR DAD! DARTH VADER IS YOUR FATHER YOU MORON! DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET!" Naruto shouted. Sakura slapped him.  
"They don't have movies of themselves you moron!" She said.  
"Oh great!" Kakashi said, "We just messed with the way the movie flows. What do we do now?"  
"You could use my Easy Button!" Sasuke said. "I got it from Staples!"  
"PERFECT SASUKE!" Sakura said grabbing it. "I want you to fall in love with-"  
"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto shouted as a joke, just as Sakura hit the button. Sasuke started twitching.  
"WHERE IS HE?" He asked. "WEHRE IS OROCHIMARU-SAMA?"  
"DEATH STAR SET TO BLOW IN FIVE SECONDS DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE WHOLE STORY IS IN RUINS…Have a nice day." Said a voice.  
"SASUKE!"   
"OROCHIMARU!"  
"SASUKE!"  
"OROCHIMARU!"  
SLAP!  
"Snap out of it!" Sakura said.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

End Flashback.

"That was the day I finally started respecting Orochimaru-Sama!" Sasuke said."OH SASUKE!" Orochimaru said.  
"OH OROCHIMARU!"  
"OH SASUKE!"  
"OH OROCHIMARU!"  
Then… even though it was impossible, Sasuke and Orochimaru pulled a Gai Sensei and Rock Lee. They were hugging and sobbing in the sunset.  
"SO THAT WAS YOUR FAULT YOU BAKA!" Sakura cried. "THAT IS WHY SASUKE-KUN IS OBSESSED WITH OROCHIMARU!" She tackled Naruto.   
"YOU"! Darth Vader cried. "YOU ARE THE ONES WHO RUINED THE STORYLINE!" Everyone sweat-dropped.  
"Yeaaah" Kakashi said. "Well you didn't give me a lightsaber!"  
"I TOLD YOU THEN THAT THEY ARE OURS AND ONLY OURS!" Vader cried.  
"Well what if I told you that… MEOW MOW MOW!" Kakashi cried  
"…What?" Vader asked.  
"I said… MEOW MOW MOW!" Kakashi said. "Tenten! Translate!"  
"NO!" Tenten said. "I don't want to!"  
"ALL RIGHT! TENTEN FAILS! THAT MEANS THE SHOW IS " Kakashi cheered. Neji cheered. Rock Lee cheered.  
"Sorry" Konohamaru said. "They took out that rule yesterday." Everyone cheering suddenly anime-fell.  
"Why did I have to get arrested yesterday?" Kakashi groaned… "Ahh well."  
"Please leave Star Wars now!" Vader said. "The stories don't need you to mess it up!"  
"You know it's a story?" Kakashi asked. "Talk about breaking the fourth-wall… none of us ever do that." He had a scolding tone on him. Neji anime-fell and got up.  
"You do break the fourth-wall Kakashi… all the time." He said.  
"Oh…" Kakashi said.

"I think you guys need to rest…" Vader said.  
"Yes that is probably right." Obi-Wan said. It was Obi-Wan from Episode I.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Vader shouted. "YOU ARE THE YOUNG OBI-WAN! THIS IS NOT YOUR MOVIE!"  
"I know!" Obi-Wan said happily. "I just couldn't stand Jar-Jar so I killed him and got exiled here." Everyone twitched.  
"There you are Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon Jinn said. "You have run off to other movies for too long!"  
"Mesa Jah Jah Binks!" Said a creature.  
"DIE YOU EVIL THING!" Obi-Wan cried. He attacked! With a toilet plunger…  
"That weird kid became my master?" Darth Vader asked.  
"Yes he did." Said Anakin Skywalker from Episode III.  
"Wait a second… you are me… I am you…" Vader said.  
"GIVE ME LIGHTSABERS!" Kakashi roared.  
"NO!"  
"Ring goes on. Ring goes off." Frodo chanted.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" Kakashi cried.  
"Playing with the ring. Gandalf wouldn't let me in Konoha." Frodo answered. "Like anything dangerous can happen by plying with the One Ring to Rule them All!" He continued flickering into invisibility and out. Suddenly everything went cold and came a hooded black figure! It did not speak but looked at Frodo.  
"I think those Ringwraith things are here." Naruto said.  
"No that's a dementor." Ronald Weasley said. Naruto looked at him.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He cried. "HOW DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME?"  
"Like this…" Harry Potter said. "The author ignored the rules of reality… he just transported us here."  
"Oh…"  
"I am the great and all powerful Emperor!" Palpatine roared. "I LOVE BARBIES!" Vader sweat-dropped.  
"That didn't just happen." He said.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

Everyone was in a black room. The people inside include:

-Luke Skywalker-Ben Kenobi  
-Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ep I)  
-Darth Vader  
-Anakin Skywalker (Ep III)  
-Padme Skywalker (Ep III)  
-Emperor Palpatine  
-Chancellor Palpatine (Ep III)  
-Jar-Jar Binks  
-Tingle  
-Harry Potter  
-Ronald Weasley  
-Hermione Granger  
-Albus Dumbledore  
-Gandalf  
-Frodo  
-Dementor  
-Sam  
-Pippin  
-Merry  
-Aragorn  
-Gimli  
-BoBoBo  
-Don Patch  
-Beauty (BoBoBo)  
-Orochimaru  
-Naruto  
-Kakashi  
-Gai  
-Sakura  
-Sasuke  
-Tenten  
-Neji  
-Rock Lee  
-Konohamaru

"AHH!" Konohamaru shouted. "TOO MANY PEOPLE!"  
"JUST START THE STUPID CHALLENGE!" Sakura shouted angrily.  
"Okay, okay!" Konohamaru said. "The Third Challenge is… PAINTING!" Everyone anime-fell.  
"Just painting?" Kakashi asked.  
"The person with the best painting wins the Third Challenge!" Konohamaru said. "Oh yeah and one more thing… Your pictures cannot be of…Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, or Ramen. "  
"WHY NOT RAMEN?" Naruto cried.  
"Because I want to challenge you!" Konohamaru laughed. "NOW GO!"

The paintings were as followed:

Luke Skywalker: A badly drawn picture of a stick figure that was holding a lightsaber.  
"It's my best artistic work yet!" He cried when he finished. "It's… ROCK LEE!" He cried. Everyone anime-fell since it looked nothing like Rock Lee.

Ben Kenobi: An even worse drawing of… space. It was just a black background with no stars and two planets.  
"I portrayed space perfectly!" He cried.  
"YES YOU DID BEN!" Luke cried.  
"OH LUKE!"  
"OH BEN!"  
"OH LUKE!"  
"OH BEN!" And they hugged in a sunset sequence. Gai snorted.  
"Some people need to learn when not to express emotions." He said. Everyone but him and Rock Lee anime-fell.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ep I): A stick figure.  
"It's my perfect likeness!" He cried. Then he burst into song. "IM SO BEAUTIFUL! TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" He was waaaay off key and everyone shuddered.  
"YES I… AM SO BEAUTIFUL! TO MEEEEEEE HEEE HEE HEEEEEE!" It got so bad that Konohamaru kicked him and threw him into a pit of toothpaste.  
"CLEAN YOUR TEETH!" He shouted as everyone sweat-dropped.

Darth Vader: A round gray ball.  
"It's the Star!" He cried. "I love that battle station!" He hugged the picture. Everyone backed away slooowwwly.  
"And that guy is my father?" Luke asked.

Anakin Skywalker (Ep III): Just an all black canvass.  
"IT IS THE DARK SIDE!" He cried. "OH HOW I LOVE YOU!" He was suddenly wearing a suit and carrying a rose.  
"Oh Dark side of the Force…Marry me!" Everyone was twitching except BoBoBo and Don Patch who had tears in their eyes.  
"OH, SAY YES!" BoBoBo cried.  
"SAY YES!" Don Patch cried.  
"No." Said the Dark Side.  
"WAHHHH" Anakin cried running away. Padme watched disturbed.  
"I fell in love with him... why?"

Padme Skywalker (Ep III): The worst of them all. A line.  
"It's… MY HAIR!" She cried happily. She started petting her head. "You are such good hair! Yes you are! You are the best!" She was talking like she was talking to a dog or a baby. Everyone looked at her.  
"Now I see why she fell in love with Anakin." Sakura said. "Can't you Sasuke-ku-" She saw Sasuke was looking at Orochimaru.  
"I must find a way to get to Orochimaru-sama! The greatest person in the world!" He was whispering.  
"I'm going to kill Naruto." Sakura said.

Emperor Palpatine: His younger self. (stick figure)  
"You are so pretty… don't you feel pretty?" He asked Chancellor Palpatine.  
"Yes I feel very pretty!" Said Palpatine. "I feel pretty… oh so pretty… oh so pretty and witty and…" He got a fist to the face from Sakura.  
"STOP SINGING!" She cried. "YOU HAVE NO TALENT!

Chancellor Palpatine (Ep III): Himself.  
"I am just so pretty…" He turned to everyone. "LETS GO SKIP!" He skipped off and tripped into the pool of toothpaste. Konohamaru, and everyone else, pointed and laughed.

Jar-Jar Binks: Several yellow circles.  
"It's-a Uta Gunga!" He cried. "MESA WANA GO HOME!"  
"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted a man who ran bye. Everyone twitched.  
"What was that about?" Kakashi asked.  
"I'll go find out!" BoBoBo said. "HEY SIR! WHY YOU SAYING YAHOO?"  
"Because it's the number one website in the wo-"  
"GOOO FIST OF NOSEHAIR ATTACCKK!" The guy went flying. "I ADVERTISERS! I ABSOLUTELY ADVERTISERS! Except for car advertisers!" He suddenly had hearts in his eyes. "They are just so cool!" Beauty just looked at BoBoBo with the O.O face.

Tingle: Ruppees.  
"GIVE TINGLE MONEY AND MAKE TINGLE FAIRY!" He cried.  
"Blahblahblah!" Shigeru Miyamoto cried. He grabbed Tingle and dragged him off.  
"NO! NOT THE PIT OF MARIO PARTY!" Tingle shouted. "THEY MADE TOO MANY NOOOOO!" Everyone pointed and laughed.  
"Yo he got beat! He got beat! He couldn't stand the heat!" Orochimaru "rapped". Konohamaru looked at him.  
"Shuttin' up!" He said striking a rap pose. That only made Konohamaru angrier as he beat up Orochimaru.

Harry Potter: A broomstick.  
"I love my firebolt." He hugged it. "Hey I got an idea!" He cried. "Lets run off and elope!" The firebolt nodded.  
"YES HARRY!" It cried. He jumped on it and flew away. Everyone twitched and Ginny Weasley burst out crying. Then BoBoBo sent her flying.  
"I CAN'T STAND CRYBABIES!" He shouted.

Ronald Weasley: A stick figure.  
"It's Harry!" He said happily. Then he proceeded to beat the crap out of it.  
"YOU ALWAYS GET THE ATTENTION YOU !(&$&$ YOU ROTTON LITTLE )#)&)#$#$ DIE YOU &#$()&) ROT IN )# !" Hermione raced forward to calm him.  
"Stop Ron stop!" She cried. Ron turned to her.  
"What?" He asked. Everyone anime-fell.

Hermione Granger: An A+.  
"My grade!" She cried.  
"Not in my class!" BoBoBo shouted. He grabbed her painting and whipped it with his nosehair until it was an F. "THAT IS THE GRADE YOU GOT THERE!"  
"When was I in your class?" Hermione asked.  
"I am glad you asked that." BoBoBo said. "CUE FLASHBACK!"

FLASHBACK:

Hermione's parents dumped her at a school and drove off.  
"What am I doing here?" She asked. She looked up into the face of BoBoBet. BoBoBo dressed up in a dress. She screamed and tried to run but the nosehair wrapped around her and the man/woman dragged her inside.  
"Now today class…" BoBoBet said. "We will look at… CRYBABIES!" She/he started attacking everyone in the class with Fist of Nosehair. "YOU ALL ARE FILTHY CRYBABIES!" He/She cried. "F! F! F!"

END FLASHBACK

Hermione looked up.  
"Oh…" Then she looked back up. "HEY THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" She accused.  
"It could have!" BoBoBo cried out.  
"YEAH RIGHT!"  
"IM GLAD YOU AGREE THAT I AM RIGHT!"  
"I DON"T!"  
"SHUUUUT UPPPP!" Konohamaru shouted. "For tampering with her painting BoBoBo has to draw two!"

Albus Dumbledore: Socks.  
"One never has enough socks." He said simply. No one could find this weird… until. "BECAUSE WITH ALL THE SOCKS AT MY COMMAND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone sweat-dropped.  
"Is Dumbledore really a good guy?" Harry asked out loud.  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT!" Dumbledore shouted. "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN EVIL! BUT MY LOVE OF YOU SHALL BE MY DOWNFALL! IN BOOK SIX OF HARRY POTTER! THE HALF PRINCE! I… "

He waited a few minutes.  
Then a few hours…  
Then a few days…

And then…

"DIE!" He announced.  
"FINALLY!" Konohamaru shouted. "YOU TOOK TOO LONG!"  
"Well it is a spoiler!" Dumbledore said.

Gandalf: A potato.  
"I love potatoes!" He cried. "They simply are adorable!" He pulled out a box. "I love my little children!" He started petting each one. Everyone twitched.

Frodo: The One Ring to RULE THEM ALL!  
"I know, my precious!" He cried. "IT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!" Everyone sweat-dropped and Gandalf attacked Frodo again.

Dementor: Nothing.  
It just floated there. Konohamaru ate it and then they moved on.

Sam: A blank sheet.  
"It's Frodo!" He said. "Him wearin' Bilbo's ring!"  
"SAM THAT PAINTING…" Frodo said happily. "IT SUCKS!" He attacked Sam.  
"IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME YOU #&#!"

Pippin & Merry: s.  
Before they could explain the s Konohamaru burned their pictures and tossed them into the Goomba pit. King Goomba attacked!  
"AHHH"   
"OWWW"  
"MY LEGS!"  
"Hooray for pain!" Konohamaru shouted. Everyone cheered.

Aragorn: His horse.  
"I LOVE YOU!" He cried to the horse.  
"TOO MUCH LOVE!" Konohamaru shouted. He tossed Aragorn out of the fanfic. "BYE-BYE!"

Gimli: Legolas.

"IT'S PERFECT!" He said. "ISN'T IT LEGO-"  
"NO IT IS NOT!" Legolas said attacking. "YOU RUINED MY PERFECT HAIR AND TEETH AND I YOU! DIE DIE DIE!"  
Everyone watched them fight for a while. Then Tsunade walked in and beat the crap out of both of them. Then she walked off.

BoBoBo: A black line.  
"…My first nosehair!" He said happily. "OH THE MEMORIES!"

FLA-

FANFIC ERROR 932.9323  
ERROR DETAILS: FirstNH.FB not found.

BoBoBo began sobbing when the Flashback opener couldn't find his Flash Back file! Everyone else cheered and Konohamaru decided to let one be enough... he didn't want the chance of another flashback plus he just didn't like BoBoBo and didn't want to look at two of his paintings.

Don Patch: A round orange circle.  
"ME!" He cried. "I AM SO BEAUTIFUL I COULD KISS MYSELF!" Everyone proceeded to kick him and they kicked him faaaaaar away.

Beauty (BoBoBo): Nothing.  
"I don't really want to do this." She said.  
"Well then suffer!" Konohamaru said. He pushed a button and Beauty found that she was tied to a chair watching… ENGLISH NARUTO!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Orochimaru: A Gold metal on a chain.  
"I love to rap! Oh, I can tap! I love to eat! Better take my seat!" He "rapped" Konohamaru proceeded to beat him up again. This time he turned into a rocket. He started blasting off!  
"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Cried Sasuke. He had begun to cry. "COME BACK!"  
Sakura twitched. _I'll get Naruto! _She thought.

Naruto: Ramen.  
"I DON'T CARE IF IT IS AGAINST THE RULES! I'M DRAWING RAMEN!" He crossed his arms and smiled.  
")U)#))#" Cried Tsunade who burst in through the door! She proceeded to beat Naruto over the head for breaking the rules, sending him back to the Academy, revising that so he could stay on the show, and beating him with it some more. Then she tore it up and walked off.

Kakashi: A brown ball.  
"One of my hairballs!" He said happily. "I love being a catman!"   
"Catman?" Sakura asked.  
"YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" Kakashi said running.

Gai: Rock Lee (perfect painting).  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
They hugged in the sunset. Ben Kenobi snorted.  
"Some people need to learn to hide their emotions." He said. As everyone anime-fell.

Sakura: Sasuke (stick figure).  
"IT'S SASUKE-KUN!" She kissed the picture. "I LOVE SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto began crying and the whole room flooded. Then he laughed.  
"I DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" He said. "BOBOBO TAUGHT ME!" Sakura proceeded to pound BoBoBo and Naruto.

Sasuke: Orochimaru.  
"Orochimaru-sama!" He cried. The picture was just a round circle and a line. "COME BACK TO ME!" Kakashi had to tear Sasuke away from the picture.   
"OROCHIMARU SAMA!" He cried. "NOOOOO! NOOO!" Kakashi threw him into the wall.  
"Maybe that will help."

Tenten: A line.  
"It's my scroll of weapons!" She giggled. Nothing weird here so lets move on!

Neji: Byakugan (just two gray dots)  
"They may not look like it but they are my Byakugan!" He shouted striking a pose. Everyone laughed at him.

Rock Lee: (perfect painting): Gai Sensei.  
'OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
Another sunset sequence and another snort, and comment, from Ben Kenobi followed by another anime-fall from everyone.

"ALL RIGHT! IT'S A TIE!" Konohamaru shouted. "ALL PAINTINGS SUCKED EXCEPT FOR ROCK LEE AND GAI'S! So both teams get the point!" He struck a pose. "This fanfic chap is too long so END!"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: Wow this is long! 4,000 words! Well it had a lot to do. Every painting. Well thanks for the reviews! The fanfic will get weirder unless they shut the door to BoBoBo's world. 

You may have been wondering. If this is Konoha TV is Sensei Swap the only show that I'll make? I doubt it. I'll probably bring in another show and more weirdness if I get this one done. Plus there are more teams and characters to meddle with! >:-)

Again Miyamoto was speaking in Japanese but I only know a few words at this time. I did start taking lessons so wish me luck there :).

As I read this to edit the formatting back I really have to wonder where I came up with it... Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, even if the chapter is taking a while to write I'll appreciate it.

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES 

ravemastaj I won't send Orochimaru off the show that easily. Plus he may have a role to play for good or evil! ... Uh you didn't just see that ;).

Wilddog14 Yes Ramen flavored pie. What better way to get them the point than have Naruto be the only one to fill it with something edible?

* * *


	7. BoBoTeam

CHAPTER 7

THE FOURTH CHALLENGE

Continuing where the sixth chapter left off:

"All right! Gai and Lee made the best paintings! So both teams get the point!" Konohamaru said. "Now GO HOME OR DIE!" He skipped off and they all sweat-dropped.  
"I have a feeling this scene has changed." Gandalf said. "But at least the One Ring is safe… come Frodo… we have spent enough time in this fanfic… it is time to go to Rivendell where you will be forced to go on a long journey through the rest of the first book and the other two… uh I mean… where the Ring will be safe!" He pulled Frodo away from the others before letting them know that he knew that he belonged in a book series.  
"That was awkward." The Emperor said. "Well we shall not abandon this fanfic anytime soon so expect to see us again." He said before he, and every other star wars character, disappeared.  
"I don't know if we'll come back but… this was weird." Harry Potter said.  
"Really… mental…" Said Ron. All the Harry Potter characters disappeared.

"Well that looks like everyone is gone…" Kakashi said. "Lets go! Tenten! Neji! Lee!" He started walking. Rock Lee burst into tears and hugged Gai Sensei.  
"I CANNOT LEAVE GAI SENSEI!" He cried.  
"I CANNOT STAND CRYBABIES!" BoBoBo cried! He attacked Rock Lee who went flying. "If I aimed right he'll fall on Tsunade's new TV! If not then he'll probably fly into the sun… either way we win!" He skipped off as BoBoBet. Patches, Don Patch with lipstick and high heels, skipped after him. Beauty apologized for BoBoBo's behavior and followed them.  
"All right… we have to find a way to stop this show and soon…" Kakashi said to all the others. "We know that insane things are happening because Tsunade forgot her medicine."  
"_How wrong they were."_ Said Bob. "_None of them knew it was BoBoBo who had caused the insanity! BoBoBo who planned on turning their world into BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo! Nobody knew that BoBoBo wanted Naruto's Toonami time-slot!" _Everyone turned to look at Bob.  
"We do now…" Gai said. "WE MUST STOP THAT YOUTHFUL FIEND!"

Now… CHAPTER SEVEN…

Everyone woke up the next day happy. They all ate breakfast happily. They all pounded the crap out of innocent bystanders of NYC ANGRILLY! …Oh wait that wasn't them. Anyways they all skipped to the park happily and then they all anime-fell. On the stone area where the Hokage faces were carved… BoBoBo's face was carved!  
"OH MY GOSH!" Gai shouted. "HIS YOUTHFUL FACE IS WATCHING US ALL! HOW CAN WE CLOSE THE DOOR TO BOBOBO'S WORLD IF HE IS WATCHING US?"  
"I'm scared Gai-Sensei!" Lee said. Gai hugged him.  
"DO NOT BE SCARED MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! WE CAN SET THINGS RIGHT AGAIN!" He said very loudly.  
"_Unfortunately… you CAN'T!"_ BoBoBo cried! He was standing behind them the whole time… as BoBoBet. "But do you want some fresh baked cookies?" He/she asked holding out a tray. Naruto grabbed one but everyone else refused. Naruto munched on the cookie and suddenly POP! He was wearing his BoBoBo outfit!   
"YAAAAA!" BoBoBo cried out. He was back to his normal self again. "MY PLAN IS CONTINUING! NO ONE CAN STOP ME WITH NARUTO ON MY SIDE!" Everyone turned to Naruto.  
"If you go over to BoBoBo I'll kill you." Sakura said. Naruto shrugged.  
"Could you do that?" He asked. "Could any of you kill me?" He stood up. "NO ONE CAN STOP THE GREAT NARUBO!" He cried.  
"Narubo?" Sasuke asked. "Geez that is the worst name I have heard."  
"I HATE WHINEBAGGERS!" Naruto cried. BoBoBo put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't worry Narubo… if he whines too much we'll just kick him off the show." BoBoBo said. "My orders are to stay with your team and make sure they don't close the door to BoBoBo world!"  
"YES BOBOBO!" Narubo shouted. Everyone looked frightened.  
"All right…" Kakashi said. "I'll just take Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee to plan BoBoBo's downfa… I mean birthday party." He walked off with them.  
"IT'D BETTER BE A GOOD ONE OR I'LL USE SNOT FOR U!" Narubo cried. Gai, Sakura, and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"My plan is perfect Tsunabo!" BoBoBo said. "I leave Konoha in your capable hands and go after Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!" Tsunade was glaring at him. He called her Tsunabo too much.  
"SHUT UP!" She cried. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING OVER! THEY'LL STOP YOU!" She said.  
"And if they don't?" BoBoBo asked. "What then Tsunade?"  
"I… will dance!" Tsunade cried.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" BoBoBo shouted. "I CANNOT FAAAAAIIILLL!"

"So what are we doing today?" Narubo asked. "We have to train to become good soldiers for BoBoBo."  
"Snap out of it!" Sakura said shaking Narubo. "NARUTO COME BACK!"  
"WHO IN THE WORLD IS NARUTO?" Narubo cried. "My name is Narubo and I have traveled with BoBoBo forever!" He pulls out a stack of photos and shows them to Team 7. Each one is a scene from BoBoBo with him in it. Each time he shows them one Beauty pops up with her O.O face and complains about him not being there. After all the photos were gone Sasuke shrugged.  
"I just want to go join Orochimaru-sama." He said. "I don't care if Naruto is Narubo or not." Sakura anime-fell.  
"Well let us train and be good BOBOBO SERVAAAANNNNTS!" Narubo cried. "SAKURA, SASUKE! JOIN BOBOBO! YOU SHALL BE NAMED BOSUKE! AND SAKUBO!" Both started twitching.  
"Okay now I care." Sasuke said. He got up and got ready to attack Narubo. He flew at him and threw a shuriken! Which wasn't a shuriken and was a banana peel…  
"WHAT THE CRAP?" Sasuke cried.  
"It's BoBoBo's world." Narubo said with an insane grin. "Nothing makes sense now."  
"THEN I'LL KICK YOU!" Sasuke said racing for Narubo. He aimed a kick and… missed. Narubo didn't even move.  
"That was a bad kick." Narubo said. "But my Fist of Nosehair attacks haven't gotten weak!" Gai, Sasuke, and Sakura all fell on their knees and begged him not to use that attack."  
Aww its okay nosehairs." Narubo said. "You'll play someday… when someone is a traitor to the great BoBoBo!"

"Okay it's time to become traitors to the great BoBoBo." Kakashi said. "We will speak in cat language!" Neji slapped his hand to his face  
"I don't know cat language!" He said, annoyed.  
"Good!" Kakashi cried. "Then you can't spill me and Tenten's secrets!" Suddenly he and Tenten started whispering in cat language. Neji twitched. He turned to look around and keep lookout. When he turned back to them they both had turned into cats. And they were meowing loudly.  
"I must find a way to help!" Neji cried. He ran off and tripped on one of BoBoBet's cookies! It flew into the air. "NOO! I JUST STEPPED ON THAT!" Neji cried as it fell into his mouth. He swallowed because it got stuck and he started choking. When he stood up he too had an Afro and was dressed like BoBoBo.  
"HEEYY!" He cried. "You guys wouldn't be talking about BoBoBo!" Neji asked. "Because BoBoBo is the best!" Both cats began laughing at him. Kakashi spoke in human language, even though he was a cat.  
"Stop joking Neji. We all know that we have to overthrow BoBoBo." He turned back to Tenten as Neji clenched his fists.  
"MY NAME IS NEJIBO!" He cried. "AND YOU ARE PLOTTING AGAINST THE KING OF FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR! BOBOBO HIMSELF!"

"MY NAME IS NEJIBO!" Team 7 heard. "AND YOU ARE PLOTTING AGAINST THE KING OF FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR! BOBOBO HIMSELF!" Narubo ran towards the sound."TRAITORS!" He cried. He arrived next to Nejibo.  
"Narubo!" Nejibo cried. "These people are plotting, in cat language, against BoBoBo!"  
"They must be stopped!" Narubo cried."All right technique T-R-A-TOR!" Nejibo nodded. The both took stances. Sakura and Sasuke raced up.  
"What is going on?" Sakura asked. Narubo turned to her.  
"Kakashi is a traitor and so is Tenten! Me and Nejibo will teach them!" He said.  
"Nejibo?" Sasuke asked. Before they got an answer both he and Nejibo had finished their preparations!  
"GOOOOOO!" They cried in unison! "T-R-A-TOR FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR ATTAAACKK!" The cried. Then, to no ones amazement, they suddenly had BoBoBo-like nosehair and attacked Tenten and Kakashi. Both of them went flying and landed in Orochimaru's stew.  
"I GOT A CAT IN MY STEW! A CAT IN MY STEW! OH YEAH! SASUKE IM COMIN' FO' YOU!" He "rapped" Both cats scrambled to run.

Sakura had fainted at the sight of Narubo and Nejibo. Both of which looked back to normal without nosehair. Sasuke just stood there twitching.  
"You both have…" He then fainted.  
"Well we saved BoBoBo's world!" Narubo said. He high-fived Neji! "Lets go report!"  
"Yes lets!" Nejibo said. They skipped off, wearing dresses, as Narubet and Nejibet. This left Sakura and Sasuke even more scarred then before.

"BOBOBO!" Narubo cried, bursting into the Hokage's office.  
"WHAT IS IT NARUBO?" BoBoBo cried.  
"KAKASHI AND TENTEN ARE KITTIES!" Nejibo cried out! BoBoBo, Nejibo, and Narubo cried out in fear.   
"AHHHH KITTIES!" They cried.  
"Oh yeah and they were planning on ending BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo!" Neji said. "They wanted to save this place!"  
"THOSE FIENDS!" BoBoBo cried. "Well they are taken care of…"  
"Not permanently!" Narubo said. "T-R-A-TOR Fist of the Nosehair only sent them flying! They are a strong bunch!"  
"Then we must prepare for war…" BoBoBo said. "You guys!"  
"YES SIR?" They asked.  
"You form a third team of Sensei Swap! You have no sensei and you are not part of their teams anymore! They are all traitors!" BoBoBo shouted. "You agree Tsunade?"  
"BITE ME!" Tsunade cried. She was tied up.

Sakura and Sasuke waited for Narubo to return. They had formed a plan to turn him back to normal… it was one Sasuke knew would work. First Sakura would kiss Narubo and then he'd beat the crap out of him. Then, if that didn't work, they'd beat the crap out of him again!  
"It's the perfect plan!" Sasuke said. "Then we'll see if he can tell us where the gates of BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo are!" Sakura nodded.  
"There is no way Naruto wouldn't return!" She cried happily. She and Sasuke began sobbing and hugging each other.

POOOOOF!

Everyone was at Tsunade's office. BoBoBo was wearing a lampshade and thought he was perfectly disguised. Nejibo and Narubo were standing on Tsunade's desk.  
"I'm just the paper holder." Narubo said. "No Narubo here!"  
"I'm just the pencil sharpener!" Nejibo said. "No Nejibo here!" Everyone sweat-dropped.  
"All right! I brought you all here for a reason! Sensei swap has a new rule…" She said. "The new rule is that Nejibo and Narubo are entered under BoBoBo as their sensei. Every team is a two-man team now."  
"I WANT GAAAAI SENSEI!" cried Lee. "WAHHHH!"  
"I…" Narubo started.  
"Can't…." BoBoBo continued.  
"Stand…" Nejibo said…  
"CRYBABIES!" They all shouted springing forward! All of them attacked with Fist of Nosehair and Rock Lee went flying. Tsunade groaned.  
"Well you all know so go play!" She said. Then she sweat-dropped when she saw BoBoBo, Nejibo, and Narubo playing with action figures in her office.  
"I BLEW YOU UP!" Narubo shouted.  
"NO MY MAN IS UNDESTROYABLE!" Nejibo shouted.  
"MY MAN CAN BEAT ALL OF YOURS!" BoBoBo shouted. Tsunade looked at the clock. This was going to be a loooong four days.

"Well now we don't have spies on our tail." Kakashi said. He turned to look at his tail "How I love this tail!" He said hugging it. Sakura twitched."Okay now we have to figure out the location of the doors to BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo." She said. "When we get there we close them!"  
"Slight problem…" Sasuke said. "Upon studying gateways to other worlds…"  
"WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?" Sakura cried. "WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME!"  
"I did it when I ate this pudding!" Sasuke said holding up an empty pudding cup. It was sobbing over the lost pudding. Sakura twitched.  
"Anyways…" Sasuke continued, tossing the cup aside (cup:"AHHH!"). "The closer we get to the gates the more random things get. We may even find that the gate _cannot_ be closed."  
"Oh crap!" Kakashi shouted. "And we only have four days to close them with!"  
"WE SHALL DO IT FOR THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
They hugged in the sunset.

"YOO!" Cried a voice. They all turned to look at… Narubo wearing a Pikachu mask. "I am a Pikachu! Don't mind me!" He said. "Just go about your business so I can catch you being traitors to BoBoBo!" Everyone sweat-dropped. Then they tackled Narubo.  
"YOU ARE OUR CAPTIVE!" They cried. They tied him up in a room and forced him to watch English Naruto episodes.  
"THIS IS A GREAT DUB!" He cried. They all looked at each other horrified.  
"He… likes the dub…" Sakura said. "WHAT DO WE DO!"  
"Just keep him there." Nejibo said.  
"All right!" They all said happily. Then they realized who said that. "AHHHH!"  
"What?" Nejibo asked.  
"What happened to him?" Someone asked. It was… Iruka!  
"Oh nothing much… just BoBoBo took him over and he is spying on us." Kakashi said. "What about you?"  
"I just got adopted to the BoBoBo force!" Iruka said. "I AM! IRUBO!" Everyone anime-fell.  
"These BoBoBo names need to stop!" Sakura cried.  
"Iruka…" Kakashi said. "I hope you are joking."  
"Yep!" Iruka said laughing. "I wanted to see your faces."  
"Well, well, well…" Said a cloaked figure. "Aren't you all having fun…" It was the EMPEROR!  
"AHHHHH!" Everyone shouted. "PALPATINE! HE IS UGLY!" They ran for it.  
"Aww darn it!" The Emperor said. "I just wanted to offer them a carrot."

"It's so dark in this tunnel that we ran into!" A voice said.  
"Someone get some light in here!"  
"HEY WHO IS HUGGING ME?"  
"What is this thing? It's weird and is fun to poke."  
"AHHH GET THIS CAT OFF ME!"  
"Poke the soft thing"   
"MEOW!"  
"MOW!"  
"MEOW MOW MOW MOW MEW!"  
"MEW MOW!"  
"LUMOS!" The room lit up. Harry Potter and friends stood there with their wands lighting the room.  
"Awww its Tenten kitty!" Rock Lee said. He had been poking her. She leapt at him and started scratching. Kakashi was the other cat. And Gai was hugging Sakura. He leapt away.  
"YOU ARE NOT LEE!" He cried.  
"GAI!" Lee called out. Gai turned in slow motion!  
"LEEEEEEEEEEEE" He cried.  
"GGGGGAAAAAIIIII-SSSSEENENNNNSSSSEEEIII!" Lee cried.  
"NO SUNSETS IN HERE! IT IS TOO SMALL!" Ron shouted. "You two are mental! And you have your own special effects!"  
"Ronald!" Hermione shouted kicking him. "DON'T INSULT THEM!"  
"BUT THEY ARE MENTAL!" Ron shouted. "LIKE THAT BOBOBO PERSON!"  
"You take that back!" Nejibo said.  
"Why? You are against him too aren't you?" Harry asked. "Last I checked everyone but BoBoBo was against BoBoBo."  
"MY NAME IS NEJIBO!" Nejibo shouted. "AND IF YOU INSULT THE GREAT BOBOBO AGAIN I'LL USE SNOT FO U!" The trio backed away.

"Professor…" Snape said. "I think we have stumbled into the world of Naruto."   
"Yes, we have." Dumbledore said. "So I suppose we can only join BoBoBo."  
"NO!" Kakashi cried. "Don't! Pleaaase!" He started crying. "BoBoBo wants to take over Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! And the only way is to take over us!"  
"A NOBLE CAUSE!" Nejibo shouted.  
"SHUT UP!" Kakashi shouted at him.  
"OR WE'LL PUT YOU WITH NARUBO!"  
"Oh you mean the kid who was watching the English Naruto?" Snape asked. "We let him out."  
"…Crap" Sasuke said. "He's probably gone to fetch… BoBoBo!"

FIVE HOURS LATER…

"Any minute now BoBoBo will show up!" Sasuke said. Everyone, sick of waiting for nothing, beat Sasuke up!  
"Yo he got pounded! He got pounded! Sasuke…Got Pounded!" Orochimaru "rapped". Sasuke hugged him.  
"OROCHIMARU SAMA!" He cried. "I ADMIRE YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura twitched.  
"Why are you guys here?" Asked Frodo.  
"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE OUTSIDE OF THE FANFIC!" Cried Kakashi.  
"We are!" Gandalf said. "You have stumbled into our story! This is the Mines of Moria!"  
"YAAAAY!" Everyone cheered. Except Nejibo who they had kicked away! "WE ARE FREE!"  
"Not quite!" A voice said. "It is time!" They all recognized the voice.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They shouted.

"IT IS TIME FOR CHALLENGE FOUR!" BOOOOOOOOOM! The whole Mines were blown up and everyone inside put in a room.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Cried Sakura. She fell to the floor sobbing. "WE'LL NEVER ESCAPE!"  
"That's right." BoBoBo said. "It's my world now!"  
"Orochimaru-sama!" Sasuke said happily. Sakura twitched some more.  
"Okay now everyone from the previous chapter is here!" Konohamaru said.  
"Except for… TINGLE!" He cheered.  
"TINGLE WANT TO BE A FAIRY!" Tingle yelled. Konohamaru's face fell. "Okay the fourth challenge is… RACING!" He cried.  
"Racing?"  
"Yeah the first person to that line wins. READYGO!" He cried. Everyone stumbled forth but three things crossed the line first. All at the same time! And each of them freaking out everyone! It was BoBoBo, Nejibo, and Narubo's nosehairs! Everyone looked at them twitching.  
"Well since they had an unfair advantage we'll play a new challenge!" Konohamaru said.  
"NO YOU WON'T" BoBoBo cried! "YOU LOSE! TEAM BOBOBO WINS!" He and his team took stances.  
"TRIPLE-SUPER-DUPER-VICTORY-SNOT FO U!" The cried. They attacked and Konohamaru was sent flying into Yu-Gi-Oh! GX where he was forced to duel!  
"AHHH I AM A NINJA! NOT A DUELIST!" He cried.

"All's well that ends well!" BoBoBo said. "We just need to win the other three challenges and we get in the lead!"  
"How about we make a bet?" Said Gandalf. "I am wise and know how to make one!"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BET?" BoBoBo asked.  
"I bet that if Kakashi's team wins or ties with you, you have to close the doors to BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo." Gandalf said. "And if they lose you get Konoha and the One Ring."  
"MY RING!" Frodo said. Gandalf kicked him.   
"DEAL! THE RING IS SO SHINEY!" BoBoBo cried.  
"All right!" Kakashi said turning to Neji and TenTen. "WE MUST WIN! Or tie! So go easy on the next challenge. BUT THE ONE AFTER THAT WE MUST WIN! MEOW MEW MOW!" He raced off.  
"MEOW MEW MOW!" Tenten echoed and followed. They transformed into cats and leapt off. Neji ran after them sobbing about how he couldn't use cat language.  
"All right Bos!" BoBoBo said. "We will win this! OR ELSE!"  
"YES BOBOBO!" Nejibo and Narubo said happily. Sakura turned to Sasuke to find he was gone.

WITH SASUKE:

Sasuke is staring at a picture of Orochimaru. This picture is… a stick figure with Orochimaru's head pasted on it.  
"Orochimaru sama!" He cried.  
On the back of the picture said "HAHAHA! – Narubo"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes:

Wow this story progressed much differently then I first thought it would. I have a habit of making my comedy fanfics more insane than originally planned. And this is no exception. Already it went from a simple TV show to a plot of BoBoBo taking over Konoha. And Narubo and Nejibo? I still wonder how I made them. My friends call me insane when they read my stories xD. Maybe it's true?

Well I am saddened that no one reviewed the longest chapter (chap 6) but I guess I'll have to get over it. But the chapter used so many jokes and took a while to write... ahh well. As long as this chapter isn't ignored. :)


	8. Whatwillcomeminichapter

What May Come

This is the story of the Middle Day. It was an extra day put in the world of this fanfic just to be written between chapters 7 and 8.

Naruto was a normal boy! He had no special features! In this universe he was nothing but a potato! In fact this universe was the universe of BoBoBo. What happened if BoBoBo wins the bet!

Naruto was named Narubo.

Neji was named Nejibo.

Kakashi was named Kakashibo

Tsunade was named Tsunabo

And the others were all named versions of BoBoBo!

The world was never the same. Only Sakura and Sasuke, the only two without Bo in their name, noticed the way the world was. They were the ones who noticed when Narubo or some other random person did something random! Kakashibo would constantly turn into Catkashibo! A cat version of himself! The training was never anything good. Mainly it was… worshipping BoBoBo.

BoBoBo's plan had begun and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX was now feeling the effects of BoBoBo. He was successfully taking over. The whole Anime world was doomed. All because Kakashi had failed to beat BoBoBo! All because Gandalf had made such a stupid bet! Or was it Ben Kenobi? No one in Konoha took notes. They all just spent their days doing random, and funny, things. Gai and Lee had forgotten the Springtime of Youth and replaced it with the Springtime of Bo! It was a nightmare for Sakura! She wondered why she had snapped out of it.

Sasuke spent his time trying to train normally but nothing worked anymore. The tools he used, or the area he trained in, would do something random. It bugged him to no end. He cursed Catkashibo and had attempted to destroy him many times… but he had failed.

Life was not good for those two. They missed the old Konoha. They had to get things back to normal! They tried a few more schemes, which failed. But on the wonderful day they got arrested they managed to do the impossible. BoBoBo was visiting and Sasuke successfully destroyed him using Chidori! Then he lived the rest of his life insane from BoBoBo's 2ndary programming of Bo-ing anyone who destroyed him. The day Sasuke finally died was terrible. Because it labeled the birth of a second BOBOBO!

DUN DUN DUN!

That is what will happen if BoBoBo wins….

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1 Yes I am insane Cloak Kirby.

2 I know it is taking longer for Chapter 8 to be written but give me a break. I am working on it every day. It is going to be another long one with over 60 contestants in this challenge.

3 Please review more! I may want reviews when I update fast but all writers want reviews. :-


	9. Too Many Guests

Chapter 8  
CHALLENGE NUMBER 5!

Sakura was staring at the picture of their team. She was thinking about when they took the picture… about the fact that she wanted to beat up Naruto for no reason… about the fact that… wait… what was she thinking of? She really was just staring at the picture with no thoughts in her head at all. She just sat there. Why? She was… weird!

Sasuke was still staring at that picture of Orochimaru. He was thinking about the time Orochimaru tried to kill him in the forest. He admired that memory so much.

Kakashi was… reading his book. He giggled as he read it. This disturbed Iruka who had the displeasure of sitting next to him at the meeting.  
"I call this Botendous meeting to order!" BoBoBo said.  
"Only I can do that." Tsunade said.  
"Go ahead Tsunabo!" BoBoBo said happily.  
"MY NAME IS NOT TSUNABO!" Tsunade cried.  
"That's right!" Kurenai shouted. "That's the name of my pickle!" She held up a pickle and no one noticed anything weird.  
"WELL I AM A CAT!" Kakashi yelled transforming.  
"I… EAT… PASTA!" Iruka shouted. Everyone gasped!  
"THAT IS THE WORST FOOD EVER!" They cried. "IT IS LIKE A WORSE VERSION OF RAMEN! HOW COULD YOU EAT IT?" Nobody knew why everyone hated pasta all of a sudden. In fact they all had enjoyed it in the past. It was BoBoBo's world all right.  
"Because… I was hungry!" Iruka said.  
"No Narubo here…" Said Narubo. He was… standing in the middle of the table with no disguise. "I am just the candle holder…" He said.  
"We don't use candles at meetings." Tsunade said.  
"Sure we do Tsunabo!" BoBoBo cried.  
"No Nejibo here… I am just a picture." Nejibo said. He was standing on the wall.  
"Okay!" Everyone said happily.

Gai was sobbing in the sunset… alone.  
"I am abandoning the Springtime of Youth!" Rock Lee shouted. "I feel compelled to join BOBOBO!"  
"NO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" Gai sobbed. "DON'T!"  
"But I have to!" Rock Lee said. "This note from you said to." He holds out a note that BoBoBo wrote.  
"OH NO I DID WRITE THIS!" Gai shouted, not able to recognize between his and BoBoBo's handwriting. "YOU MUST JOIN HIM!""YES GAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted!

Tenten was just sitting by herself with an insane grin on her face. Kiba walked over to her.  
"Hey! Tenten! I saw you on TV last night… that BoBo guy is really cool." He said. She just sat there with the same grin. She pointed to a bridge and giggled. Kiba walked over to it."What's so funny?" He asked. Then he saw a sign:

ALL THAT THINK BOBOBO IS COOL STAND HERE.

"Cool!" He said standing there. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The bridge exploded and Kiba flew into the sky. Tenten started laughing her head off, insanely.

"All right the meeting is set to decide what to do when Shizune arrives!" Tsunade said. "The second I see her I always remember to take my medicine!""Well you could always… take them." Kakashi suggested.  
"NEVER! I SHALL DESTROY SHIZUNE! BOBOBO! I NEED NARUTO! I NEED HIS NINE-TAILS FOUR-TAILED FORM! TO DESTROY SHIZUNE MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"  
"His what?" Kakashi asked.  
"Oh wait… we aren't there yet…" Tsunade said. "We are around episode one hundred and one…" Everyone began twitching.  
"Episode one hundred and one?" Kakashi asked.  
"Uhh… no!" She cried. She leapt over to her desk and burned the Naruto Manga that she had been reading. Everyone looked with interest.  
"So you know what happens later on in our futures!" They cried. "TELL US!"  
"Uhh…. BoBoBo… Tsunabo needs you…" She said. "Tsunabo need you to beat everyone up!"  
"Sorry Tsunade. You aren't Tsunabo!" BoBoBo said. Tsunade anime-fell, a feat that rarely happened anymore due to BoBoBo's world merging with Naruto's world.  
"Then why do you call me it?" She asked.  
"To make you angry." BoBoBo said. "Because anger speeds up my world!"  
Then the door opened and in stepped in…

Tenten was now laughing her head off. She had just sent: Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, and herself flying. Everyone glared at her as they flew through the air.

The door opened to reveal… Buzz Lightyear!  
"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" He cried. Everyone turned back to the meeting.  
"So how do we make sure Shizune stays away?" Tsunade asked.  
"I could unleash my… LASER ON HER!" Buzz shouted.  
"THAT'S PERFECT!" Tsunade cried! "BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE!"  
"HEY THAT LINE IS FROM STAR WARS!" Ben Kenobi yelled. He flew into the room and overshot Tsunade and slammed into the wall.  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay, remember she has black hair and carries, or walks next to, a pig!" Tsunade said.  
"Buzz Lightyear has your info!" Buzz said. After an hour he fell asleep.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Cried Narubo! "INTRUDERS IN THE VILLAGE!"  
"WHAT!" Tsunade cried. "SHIZUNE GOT IN?"  
"NO! IT'S WORSE!" Narubo cried. "IT'S THE X-MEN!"  
"X-Men?" Tsunade asked. "Never heard of them."  
"Oh okay!" Narubo said skipping off as Narubet. Tsunade twitched.

"Okay I think you did something wrong Kurt." Said Wolverine. "This place isn't the right place!"  
"What is the right place?" Nightcrawler asked.  
"A place." Wolverine said.  
"Cool!" Shouted Cyclops. "I love places! Especially ones I can tear apart!" They looked at him like he was crazy.  
"So where are we?" Asked Jean. "Professor?"  
"We are in Konoha." Said Xavier. "It is a village of Ninjas."  
"We can take ninjas!" Cyclops said. "JUST LET ME AT THEM! MWAHAHAHAHA!" They all looked at him like he was crazy again.

"YOOOOOOSH!" Cried Gai Sensei. "WELCOME TO KONOHA YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!"  
"YES WELCOME!" Cried Lee. "WE HOPE YOU WILL FIND YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH HERE!"  
"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"   
Sakura popped up.  
"Do we have to have a sunset sequence in every chapter?" She asked. Then she left.  
"YES!" Cried Lee! "IT SAYS SO ON OUR CONTRACTS!"  
"YAY FOR CONTRACTS!" Gai shouted. Then the sunset sequence commenced. The X-Men were disturbed.

"Well, well, well." BoBoBo said. "If it isn't CatKashi!" His nosehair wrapped around a cat with a mask and one eye covered. "Spying on me no doubt?" The cat scratched at him.  
"MEOW!" It cried.  
"Hahaha!" BoBoBo laughed. "You can't beat me Kakashi. Not even with your Sharingan!"  
"MY SHARINGAN IS PERFECT! IT IS BEAUTIFUL AND MAKES ME BEAUTIFUL!" Kakashi roared at him.  
"Dude… you ugly!" BoBoBo cried.  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Kakashi cried.  
"NO!" BoBoBo answered.  
"Then there is but one thing left… I must…" Then he coughed up a hairball onto BoBoBo. BoBoBo ran off looking for a bath. Catkashi turned back into Kakashi and walked off.

"Okay, bub," Wolverine said. "What was that sunset thing about?"  
"They have their own special effects." Ronald Weasley said. "And they are mental."  
"This whole place is mental." Said Harry.  
"YOO!" Narubo cried. Gai and Rock Lee sweat-dropped and the others just watched, disturbed.  
"I AM THE GREAT NARUBO!" Narubo cried. "I WORK WITH THE GREAT BOBOBO!"  
"BoBoBo?" Xavier asked. "Hmm… it seems we are in the show BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo…"  
"No we still got a few days before the merger is that far. But it is close! Right now the show is named BoNaruBo-Bo!" Narubo said. Gai and Rock Lee ran off screaming.  
ZAAAP! Narubo went flying!  
"SCOTT!" Jean cried. Cyclops laughed. "I got him with my beamy eyes!" He cried. Then he started crying happily.  
"I HATE CRYBABIES!" Narubo cried! He attacked and Cyclops went flying into the sky! The X-Men looked at Narubo.  
"What kind of a mutant are you?" Wolverine asked. "A nosehair runt?"  
"NOSEHAIR RUNT?" Narubo cried. "I AM NOT PUNY! I AM A GREAT SERVANT TO THE GREAT BOBOBO HIMSELF!"  
"Who is this BoBoBo?" Storm asked.  
"HisnameisBoBoBo-BoBo-BoBoandhefightsthehairhunttroopwhowanteveryonetobebald.BoBoboisthebestandyouneverknowwhathe'lldonext!" Narubo said. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
"A bit slower?" Wolverine asked.  
"HIS NAME IS BOBOBO! THAT IS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!" Roared Narubo as he turned into a jet and flew off.  
"That kid scares me." Rogue said.

"THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY IS ABOUT TO START! KAKASHI vs. BOBOBO!" A voice cried. "EVERYONE TO THE ARENA SEATS THAT MYSTERIOUSLY APPEARED!" No one moved and continued going about there daily lives.  
"I SAID GET TO THE ARENA NOWWW!" Yelled BoBoBo. Everyone suddenly appeared in the seats.  
"WHAT THE CRAP!" They shouted. In the arena Kakashi was looking around. BoBoBo hadn't arrived yet. The X-Men sat comfortably… well not really seeing how they all were chained up. Kakashi looked at everyone. There was the Lord of the Rings cast. Harry Potter cast. Fresh Prince of Bel-Air cast and the Cosby Show cast. Tingle and the cast of Star Wars and the cast of Naruto as well!  
"I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO!" Kakashi cried. "I MUST SING!"  
"YOU SHALL NOT SING!" Gandalf cried. He leapt out into the arena and fell on his face. Kakashi looked at him then turned to the crowd.  
"_IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS MMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIFIFFFFFFFEEEEE!_" He sang, off key. "_AAAAND IT"S NOW OR NEEEEEEVVVVVEEERRRRR! I AIN'T GONNA LIVE FOREVVVVEEEEERRRRRRR!"_  
"BOOO!" Cried out people. ZAAAAAAAAP! Kakashi was fried by Cyclops' beam!  
"YOU SUCK!" Cyclops cried. Kakashi transformed into Catkashi and leapt for Cyclops… who zapped him. BoBoBo looked at Catkashi and cried out.  
"I WIN!"

"ITS TIME FOR CHALLENGE FIIIIIVVEE!"

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

"All right!" Konohamaru shouted, "ITS TIME FOR OUR FIFTH CHALLENGE!"   
"What are we doing here?" Xavier asked.  
"BECAUSE BOBOBOS WORLD IS NEAR COMPLETE AND WE NEED MORE COMEDY!" Konohamaru shouted. "WE NEED TO OVERDO THE COMEDY! SO THAT PEOPLE GET SICK OF THE COMEDY!"  
"Yo that didn't rhyme don't do it one more time!" He "rapped". Konohamaru turned to him.  
"DO YOU WANT TO BE A PANCAKE?" He threatened.  
"I don't really care! You are far too square!" Orochimaru "rapped". Konohamaru was indeed square. He was a square with a Konohamaru image on it.  
"Awww man!" He said. "Anyways the next challenge is… DANCING!" Everyone looked at him.  
"Dancing?" Kakashi said. "Why not singing? I sing great!"  
"A LIE!" Sakura shouted!

"Okay singing it is! Our contestants are:

Narubo

Nejibo   
BoBoBo

Gai-Sensei

Sakura

Sasuke

Kakashi

Rock Lee

Tenten

Orochimaru

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Severus Snape

Albus Dumbledore

Minverva McGonagall

Voldemort

Gandalf

Frodo

Sam

Pippin

Merry

Aragorn

Legolas

Gimli

Gollum

Beauty

Don Patch

Carlton

Will Smith

Ashley

Hilary

Uncle Phil

Aunt Vivian

Jazz

Mr. Huxtable

Mrs. Huxtable

Theo

Vanessa

Rudy

Sandra

Elvin

Kenny

Luke Skywalker

Anakin Skywalker (Ep III)

Padme Skywalker (EP III)  
Emperor Palpatine

Chancellor Palpatine (Ep III)  
Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ep I)

Ben Kenobi

Qui-Gon Jinn

Jar-Jar Binks

Darth Vader

Princess Leia

Han Solo

Cyclops

Wolverine

Rogue

Jean

Xavier

Nightcrawler

Storm

Magneto

Mystique

Spider-Man

Green Goblin

Doctor Octopus

Mary Jane

DareDevil

Superman

Lex Luther" Konohamaru said. "Each has to make a song and sing it!"

NARUBO:

"_Oh I love BoBoBo!_

_Oh yeah I do!_

_My name is Nah, Narubo! _

_Oh yeah it's true! BOBOBO  
IS THE BEST! BOBOBO  
BEATS THE REST! BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO!" _

"IT SUCKED!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"WAHHH!" BoBoBo, Nejibo, and Narubo cried.

NEJIBO:

"_OH I LOVE BOBOBO!  
YES I LOVE BOBOBO!  
MY NAME IS NEJIBO!  
YES MY NAME IS NEJIBO!  
BOBOBO IS THE BEST!  
BOBOBO BEATS THE REST!  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO  
BO"_

"IT SUCKED!" Cried Konohamaru… again.  
"WAHHH!" BoBoBo, Nejibo, and Narubo cried… again.

BOBOBO:  
"_I LOVE NOSEHAIR YES I DO!  
I LOVE NOSEHAIR YES IT IS TRUE!  
NOSEHAIR ROCKS! NOSHAIR ROCKS!  
NOSEHAIR ROCKS! IT ROCKS ROCKS ROCKS ROCKS ROCKS!  
I ROCK TOO! IM NOT BLUE! I AM THE BEST  
I BEAT THE REST! MY NAME IS BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO!   
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"That was… HORRID ROTTEN STUPID GO AWAY!" Konohamaru cried. And again Team Bo was sobbing.

GAI SENSEI:  
"_THIS AIN'T NO SONG FOR THE YOUTHLESS HEARTED!  
NO SILENT PRAYER FOR THE YOUTHLESS HEARTED!  
I AINT GONNA BE ONE OF THAT CROWD  
IM GONNA FIND MY YOUTH AND SHOW IT OFF PROUD! _

_SPPPRINGTIME YOUUUUTH  
IT IS THE BEEESST!  
OH YEAH ITS BEATS THE REEEST!  
THE SPRIIING TIME OF YOUUTH!  
SPRIIMGTIME YOUUUTH!  
IT IS THE BEEST  
OH YEAH IT BEATS THE REEEST!  
OHH, THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!  
SPRING TIME YOUTH!"_

"YOU RIPPED THAT TUNE OFF OF BON JOVI'S IT'S MY LIFE SONG!" Konohamaru shouted. He beat up Gai Sense  
"At least my song was better than BoBoBo…" Gai said.  
"GOOO FIST OF NOSEHAIR!" Three voices yelled. Gai went flying into the sunset that Rock Lee was sobbing into.  
"OH GAI SENSEI! COME BAAACK!" He cried.

SAKURA:

…

"Well?" Konohamaru asked.

…

"HELLO!" He cried.  
"IM THINKING!" Sakura yelled.  
"TIME IS MONEY! SO USE LESS TIME!" Konohamaru yelled.  
"You aren't getting paid you know…" Narubo said.  
"Oh yeah…" Konohamaru said.

_I LOVE SASU-_

"NEXT!" Konohamaru cried. "No gooey love songs here."

SASUKE:

No.

"Aww come on!" Konohamaru said.  
"No." Sasuke repeated. "I don't sing."  
"SING OR DIE!" Konohamaru yelled. Sakura was weeping over not getting the chance to sing. Narubo was nodding with BoBoBo about their songs being the best.  
"Okay lets move on then. Sasuke… causes Team 7 to drop out!" Team seven looked horrified.  
"WHAT?" Sakura yelled.  
"You guys fail this challenge due to Sasuke." Konohamaru said. "Not that any of your songs were good." With that he pulled a lever and Team 7 was sent flying.

KAKASHI:

_Meow, Meow, Meow!  
Meow, Meow Mow!  
MEOW MEEOW MEEOWWW MEEEOW!_

Kakashi suddenly raced over to Konohamaru and started beating the crap out of him.  
"MMEEEOOOW!" He cried. "MEOWMEOWMEOW! MMMMMEEEEEEOOOOOWWW!"  
"AHHHH" Konohamaru shouted.  
"MMMEEEOOOOWOWW!" Kakashi screamed. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
"We are going to need good songs to beat everyone else…" Tenten told Rock Lee. Lee started rubbing his neck.  
"Uhh… I can't sing." He said.  
"WHAT?" Tenten cried.  
"MEEEEOOOOOWWW!"

TENTEN:

_HOTDOGS ARE EDIBLE!  
POTATOS ARE EDIBLE!  
CAKE IS EDIBLE!  
I AM NOT EDIBLE!  
I AM THE BEST!_

"How was that?" Tenten asked Konohamaru.  
"I think…" He said.   
"Yes?" She asked.  
"That song…" He started.  
"Yes?" She said anxiously.  
"SUCKS!" Konohamaru cried. He grabbed a wrapping paper roll and attacked!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Save us Rock Lee… You are our only hope!" She cried. "OUR ONLY HOPE DO YOU HEAR ME? SING GOOD OR I KILL YOU!" Lee nodded.  
"Yosh!" He cried.

ROCK LEE

"_THIS AIN'T NO SONG FOR THE YOUTHLESS HEARTED!  
NO SILENT PRAYER FOR THE YOUTHLESS HEARTED!  
I AINT GONNA BE ONE OF THAT CROWD  
IM GONNA FIND MY YOUTH AND SHOW IT OFF PROUD! _

_SPPPRINGTIME YOUUUUTH  
IT IS THE BEEESST!  
OH YEAH ITS BEATS THE REEEST!  
THE SPRIIING TIME OF YOUUTH!  
SPRIIMGTIME YOUUUTH!  
IT IS THE BEEST  
OH YEAH IT BEATS THE REEEST!  
OHH, THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!  
SPRING TIME YOUTH!"_

"BAKABAKABAKABAKA!" Konohamaru cried. "YOU STOLE GAI'S SONG!" He then proceeded to grab a knife and walk towards Lee. Lee started shivering. Suddenly Daredevil walked by him and into the wall.  
"Oof" He said. Then he did it again. "Oof!" This pattern continued.  
"Do you want a hand seeing where you are going?" Sakura asked him.  
"NO! I AM A BLIND SUPERHERO! I MUST WALK BY MYSELF! I AM SUPER COOL THAT WAY!" He walked into the wall again. "Oof!" No one twitched anymore. They were used to this.

Orochimaru:

_SNAAAAKES! I AM A SNNNNAAKEMAN! SNAKES!  
SNAKES! SNAKES ROCK! THEY ROCK ROCK ROCK!  
ROOOOCKKK! ROOOOOOOOOCCCKKK!  
ROOOOOOOCCCKKKKKK! ROOOOOOOOCCCCKKKK!_

_HIIISSSSS THEY SAY HIISSSSS THEY ARE SNAKKESS!  
THEY ARE COOOOOOOOL! THEY ROOOOOOCK! THEY ROOOOOOOCCKKK!  
THEY ROOOOCCCKKK! ROCK ROCK SNAKES ROCK!_

He bowed after his Heavy Metal song.  
"No one understood your screaming." Konohamaru said. "Is that even real music?"  
"NO ONE INSULTS OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Sasuke roared! He attacked Konohamaru with the same plastic lollipop and Konohamaru was a pancake!   
"MWHAAHAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke roared. "MWAHAHAH-"   
"MEEEEOOOW!" Kakashi roared! He started beating Sasuke up. "MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW!"

HARRY POTTER

_I love maaagiic! Maaagic is coool!  
It gives meee strength! And makes meee coool!  
IIIII AAAAM COOOOOOLLLLL WITH MMMAAAGGIIICCCC!  
IIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII I LOVE MAAAAGIIIC!_

Magic helps meeeeee Magic does things for meeee!  
Maaagic is the best thing I've eeever known!  
Oh, I could not live! Without Maaaaaagiicc!  
MAAAAAAGGGIIIC! MMAAAAAAGIIIIC!  
MAGIC IS THE WAAAAAAAY!

"…NO!" Konohamaru yelled. Harry's face fell and he hung his head.  
"I thought I was pretty good." He said.  
"KAKASHI WAS BETTER THAN THAT!" Konohamaru cried. "AND HIS SONG HURT!"  
"Hey!" Kakashi said. "I spent a whole millisecond thinking up that song!"  
"Oof!" Daredevil said, running into the wall again. "oof!"  
"STOP MOVING!" Konohamaru shouted at him.

RONALD WEASLEY

… _THE MOST IMPORTANT THING! THAT I'VE EVER LEARNED!  
THE MOST IMPORTANT THING I'VE LEARNED AS FAR AS SNAPE IS CONCERNED….  
IS NEVER TO GO NEAR! HIS SLIMEY HAIR! FOR THEN YOU WILL BE MUCH TO CLOSE  
AND THEN THE ESCAPE HAS BEEN CLOSED!_

"SHUUT UP!" Konohamaru roared. "WHY IS EVERY DECENT SONG A SPOOF OF A TUNE SOMEONE ALREADY MADE? YOU ARE SPOOFING THAT WILLY WONKA SONG ABOUT TELEVISION! By the way that song was completely wrong and tv doesn't rot your brain… it melts it!"  
"YES! WE SHALL MELT THE BRAINS OF THE WORLD!" A television yelled. Everyone turned to it and pulled out lasers. ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

HERMIONE GRANGER

_AAAAA PLUS! AAAAAA PLUS! A PLUS IS MY GRADE!  
MY GRADE! MY GRADE! A PLUS IS MY GRADE AND IT MAKES ME SMILE!  
I SMILE FOR MY GRADE! ONLY FOR MY GRAAADE!  
MY GRADE IS THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME SMILE!_

"HERMIONE!" A paper with A+ written on it cried.  
"A!" She cried. They raced for each other.  
"HERMIONE!" It cried.  
"A!" She cried. Then they finally reached each other and Hermione was crushing the paper.  
"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" She cried. "YOU CAME TOO EARLY! MY SONG WASN"T DONE!"  
"AHHH!" It cried.

SEVERUS SNAPE

_I love potions. Potions love me!  
We are a happy family!  
Full of boiling cauldrons and explosions  
Here or there! Won't you join us?  
Hey don't stare!_

While singing he had been hugging a cauldron and had begun to kiss it when he finished. Everyone was twitching, especially Harry and his friends.  
"OH MY GOD!" Cried Hermione. "THIS IS HORRID!"  
"SNAPE'S MENTAL!"  
"THAT'S AWSOME!" Harry laughed. He took a picture. "BLACKMAIL!"  
"NOOO!" Snape cried! Then Darth Vader slapped him!  
"THAT IS MY LINE!" He cried.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_Socks… are grand. Socks… are not sand. _(Gaara watched angrily).  
_Socks… are soft… they are not chicken broth!  
Socks… Socks… SOCKS SOCKS SOCKS SOOOOCKSS! (Heavy metal screaming)  
SOOOOCKS ROCKKKKKKKKKK THHHHEEYY ROOOOOCCKKKK!  
THEY ROOOCKKK!THEY ARE SOOOOOCKS!_

"I think Dumbledore is mental…" Ron said.  
"Nah he just loves socks." Harry said.  
"I say that is too much love." Hermione replied.  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
"Actually I think you marrying your Firebolt was too much love…" Hermione said.  
"No that was disgusting." Ron corrected her.

MCGONAGALL  
… NO!

McGonagall ran for it! But instead of getting to safety she ran straight into Cyclops.  
"YOU DARE KNOCK ME OVER!" He cried. "ZZAAPP!"  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
McGonagall went flying.  
"OH NO! PROFESSOR!" Hermione shouted.  
"Look at her fly!" Dumbledore said, amused.  
"She might set a record." Snape said.  
"DON'T YOU GUYS CARE?" Ron asked. Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other then Ron.  
"Nope."

VOLDEMORT

"My song is known as the Tribute to Avada Kedavra" He said. They all nodded then freaked out when he ran out into the streets of New York dancing ballet.

_Avada Kedavra!_

He sang every few seconds and a person dropped over dead. Everyone was twitching and scared. Except for Orochimaru.  
"YOU ARE A REAL GOOD SINNGER YO!" He cried. "YO YO YO YO!" Then he got hit and fell over dead.

GANDALF

YOOOOU SHALL NOT PASS!  
YOU SHALL NOT PAAS!  
YOU SHALL NOT PAAAAS!

You can't get by me! I shall not  
Let you pass! I am the best!  
I do not let… anyone paaaast!

YOU SHALL NOT PAAAAS!  
YOU SHALL NOT PAAAS!  
YOU SHALL NOT PAAAAAAAS!   
NO! NO! NO! NO! PAASS!

No one passes by meeeeee!  
When Im drivin down the road they all stay  
Behiiiind me! They all stay away!  
Because! If they pass! I ZAP THEM AND THEY!  
DIIIIIEEEEEE!

Everyone stared at Gandalf.  
"You drive?" Frodo asked. "Why couldn't you just drive us to Mount Doom?"  
"Because Elrond took my car and trashed it! CURSE YOU ELROND!"  
A car zoomed by.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elrond laughed. He was behind the wheel with sunglasses on. " WHOOOO!" And he drove away! He drove off a cliff… Everyone sweat-dropped.

FRODO

_Oh I love my little itty-bitty ringy!  
It is a teeny weeny little ringy!  
I have to carry it around!  
With it on my finger I cant be found!  
For it makes me invisible  
Beeccaauuuse! Ittttt is…_

_A little itty-bitty ringy!  
A teeny weeny little ringy!  
I have to cary it around!  
With it on my finger I can't be found!  
For I love my little itty bitty ringy!_

"WHAT THE ()& WAS THAT!" Cried Konohamaru. "That was worse than Gandalf!"  
"IT WAS BEAUTIFUL FOR MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN RING! IT IS MINE! MY OWN! MY PRECIOUS!" Frodo cried.  
"OH SHUT UP!" Gandalf cried. He slammed his staff onto Frodo's head and Frodo fell over.  
"BOBOBO WAS THE BEST!" Narubo cried.  
"THANKS NARUBO!" BoBoBo said.  
"WHY ARE WE IN THIS MENTAL PLACE?" Ron cried.  
"After your song… you have no room to talk." Harry said.

SAMWISE GAMGEE

_TATERS! THEY ARE POTA-HEY-TOES!  
TATERS! THEY ARE DELICIO!  
EVERYONE LOVES THEM!  
EVERYONE HUGS THEM!  
THEY ARE THE POTATOS! OF THE SHIRE!_

"…" Konohamaru said. Everyone waited his judgment.  
"Well?" Sam asked.  
"YOU SUCK! TURN POTATO!" Konohamaru shouted!  
"AHH! IM A TATER!" Sam cried.  
"YAY!" Frodo said. "FOOD!" He began chasing Sam who ran for it.  
"AHHH! MR. FRODO I AM ON YOUR SIDE!"  
"YOU ARE FOOO!"  
"AHHHHHH!"

PIPPIN:

_I am a hobbit. A hobbit I am.  
I eat mushrooms. Eat mushrooms I do.  
I am a hobbit!_

He smiled. Everyone stared.  
"That… was… TOO SHORT!" Konohamaru shouted. Merry pointed and laughed.

MERRY  
_YO! Mushrooms are grand!  
Mushrooms are grand!  
They taste swell!  
If you cook them well!_

_I'm a rapper here!  
I never have a tear!  
For I eat mushrooms!  
And mushrooms eat me!_

"Mine was better!" He said to Pippin.  
"Yes it was…" Pippin said. "I AM DISGRACED!" He ran off sobbing and fell off the edge of a cliff. He grabbed the edge and struggled to hold on.  
"AHHH HELP ME!" He cried. Everyone ignored him.  
"Did you hear something?" Will Smith asked.  
"Nope." Carlton said.  
"All right, cool." Will said.  
"HELP ME!"

ARAGORN

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (heavy metal again)  
I LOOOOOOVE SWOOOROORRDS! THEY BEAT SOOOOCCKKS!  
THEY ROOOCCKKK MORE THAN SOOOOCKKS!  
I EAAAT SOOOOCKKKKS FOR BREAKFAAAASST!  
BECAUSE THEEEY ARE NOT SWOOOOORDDS!_

Everyone twitched.  
"Why is everyone using Heavy Metal screaming?" Konohamaru asked.  
"BECAUSE IT ROOOCKS!" Aragorn screamed. "Just like my pie!"  
"Your pie?" Will asked. "You baked a pie?"  
"Yeah for the second challenge." Aragorn replied.  
"That sounds nifty!" Carlton said. "I wish I was there."  
"Yeah!" Aragorn cried getting excited. "I put swords in it!" Carlton screamed like a girl and fainted.  
"What's with him?" He asked Will.  
"I think his mom dropped him on his head…" Will answered.

LEGOLAS

….

"That is all I need to say." He said.  
"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Konohamaru cried, in tears. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

GIMLI

…

"Same for me!" He cried. Konohamaru beat the crap out of him!  
"YOU HAVE TO SING YOU MORON! YOU ARE NOT PERFECT LIKE LEGOLAS!" Konohamaru cried. Then he tossed him off the edge next to Merry and he hung on for dear life.  
"AHHH HELP!" They cried.  
"Did you hear that?" Will asked. "I thought I heard someone screaming for help… nah!" Everyone nodded with him saying it was nothing and went about their business.

GOLLUM

_GOLLUM! GOLLUM!  
GOLLUM! GOLLUM!  
GOLLUM! GOLLUM!_

"Okay stop." Konohamaru said.  
"Gollum!" Gollum coughed. "What? I haven't started!"  
"I have heard enough." Konohamaru said.  
"I didn't even sing!" Gollum objected.  
"Yes, I know." Konohamaru said. "But I hate you so you don't get to sing! In fact you are disqualified!"  
"TINGLE WANT TO BE A FAIRY!" Tingle shouted. Everyone sweat-dropped.

BEAUTY

…

"I just don't want to." She said. "I never agreed to take a part in this.  
"SO WHAT YOU SLACKER!" Don Patch cried. He grabbed her and threw her in the air.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Konohamaru cried. "NOW SHE'S GONNA BE… SAFE!"  
"It is safe up there?" Don Patch asked looking at the ceiling.  
"No it is not safe on the ceiling. It is safe on the roof." Konohamaru said.  
"I think I'm gonna chill there." Will said.  
"Oh no you're not!" Uncle Phil said. "If we have to do this so do you!"  
"But Uncle Phil!" Will said.  
"You heard me!" Uncle Phil said. "I am the one who makes the rules."  
"Yeah you the big man who makes the rules." Will said. "I'm surprised the ground hasn't collapsed." Then he got hit on the back of the head.  
"OW!"

DON PATCH

_I AM SO BEAAUUUTIFUL! TO EVERYONE!  
I AM SO BEAAAAUUUUUTUTIIFULL TO EVERYONE!  
EVERYONE LOOOOVEES MEEE!  
EVERYONE WANTS TO HUUUUG MEEEE!_

"GO FIST OF NOSEHAIR!" BoBoBo cried. He sent Don Patch flying. "I HATE LIARS!" He cried.  
"You hate everything don't you?" Konohamaru asked.  
"No! I love my nosehair!" BoBoBo said. Everyone anime-fell, how long has it been?

CARLTON

_MONEY MONEY MONEY MONNEY! MONEY!  
MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEEEY! MONEY!  
MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEEY! MONEY!_

"Thank you." He said bowing.  
"That was a short song." Will said. "Too bad it tops you in height C!"  
"Very funny Will." Carlton said. Then, to his horror, he discovered everyone but him and his family was laughing at him!  
"Yeah that is funny!" Narubo said. "You so short!" Carlton whined like a girl and ran off. Will got slapped on the back of the head again.  
"OW!"

WILL SMITH

Sings Switch (Real Song by Will Smith ; )

"That was a professional song!" Konohamaru cried with tears in his eyes. "Finally!"  
"Yo, that's what happens when you a rapper." Will said.  
"YO! I'M A RAPPER YO!" Orochimaru "rapped" "YO! YO! YO! YO!"  
"Okay… stay away from me!" Will said.  
"BUT IM A RAPPER!" Orochimaru cried. "I DON'T EAT WRAPPERS!"  
Will ran for his life while Orochimaru ran after him "rapping".

ASHLEY  
Do I have to?

"Yes Ashley." Uncle Phil said. "We weren't given this vacation for nothing were we?"  
"I don't want to sing!" Ashley said.  
"Actually you do." Will said. "I became your agent once!"  
"You did?" Ashley asked. Will looked up from the script he was reading.  
"Yeah!… Oh shoot! I'm sorry! My bad! I forgot that we hadn't gotten there yet." He said.  
"Is there something you wish to share with us Will?" Uncle Phil asked.  
"Not really." Will said nervously. "It's not like I'm hiding the script to later on days of our lives in my room."  
"Vivian!" Uncle Phil said. "Remind me to search Will's room!"  
"AHHHHHH!" Will screamed.

HILARY

I just don't want to.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU STUCK UP RICH FOLK NOT WANTING TO SING! WILL SUNG A GREAT SONG!" Konohamaru shouted.  
"Because I don't want to." Hilary said walking off. Konohamaru fumed then called King Kong to kidnap her.  
"AHHHH" She cried as the huge creature carried her away.

Uncle Phil

_More money! More Money! More Money!_

Carlton sniffed.  
"That was beautiful." He said. ZAAAP he went flying.  
"I got him with my beamy eye!" Cyclops laughed.  
"I HAVE WEB POWERS!" Spiderman said. Cyclops burst out crying.  
"I CAN'T TOP THAT!" He cried. Jean scooted away from him.  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE USS!" Cried Pippin and Gimli.

Aunt Vivian

I am so embarrassed…

"It's okay." Uncle Phil said. "I didn't sing much."  
"Phillip you didn't sing at all." Aunt Vivian said. "You just chanted about money."  
"It was beautiful!" Carlton said crying.  
"You are sure he's your son right?" Asked Will.  
"Pretty sure." Uncle Phil said.  
"YOU SHALL NOT SING!" Gandalf shouted and he zapped Carlton who went flying.

JAZZ

_YO! I LOVE HILARY!  
HILARY ROCKS! MARRY ME!_

"EWW NO!" Hilary said. Jazz walked away sadly.  
"YOU ARE RUDE AND INSENSATIVE! KONG COME TO US!" Konohamaru called. Hilary was carried off again and everyone watched disturbed.

Dr. Huxtable  
No.

"I don't want to sing." He said. "I didn't pay money to come to this hotel and sing… this isn't our hotel anyways so why are we here?" "…Comedy." Konohamaru said.  
"Please, send us back to our hotel." Dr. Huxtable said.  
"NO!" Will shouted. "DON'T GO IN MY BEDROOM AUNT VIV! I DON'T HAVE SCRIPTS IN THERE!" Everyone sweat-dropped.  
"Fine… you and your family are PICKLED!" Konohamaru said. And all the Huxtables were pickles. Then they were shot through cannons to some area far away where hungry pickle-eating dogs chased them.  
"That was mean." Sakura said. "They didn't even ask to take a part in this."  
"I don't care!" Konohamaru said.  
"Neither do I! I win!" BoBoBo said.  
"Just wait BoBoBo!" Narubo said. "All the songs but ours were terrible. We can afford to laugh at the rest." Everyone sweat-dropped again.

LUKE SKYWALKER

_The Force is invisible! The Force cannot be seeen  
The Force is very powerful! The Force cannot be beeaat!  
I use the force and I win!_

Then he attempted to use the Force to make himself win.  
"YOU FAIL!" Konohamaru said.  
"WAHHH!" Luke cried.  
"You'll get them next time Luke." Ben said.  
"OH BEN!"  
"OH LUKE!"  
And another sunset sequence. Gai sensei snorted and commented on how that shouldn't happen and Rock Lee nodded.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Let me try out my Jack Black impression…

Then he went on impersonating Jack Black like the spoof on the MTV Movie awards. Everyone sweat-dropped and Konohamaru was shaking angrily.  
"Can't anyone but Will Smith SING?" He cried.  
"I sang perfectly." Gai Sensei said.  
"LIAR!" Konohamaru shouted. Gai's face fell.

PADME SKYWALKER

_PO KE MON! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!  
GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!  
GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!  
GOTTAA CAAAAATTTTCH THEM ALL!  
(off Key) GGGGOOOOTTT TOOOO CAAAAATTTTCCCHHH TTHEEEMMMM ALLLL!_

"STOOOOP!" Konohamaru cried. He collapsed on the floor sobbing. "In the name of all that is good, STOP!" He lay there crying for the next two hours. Everyone took this chance to beat Padme for having such a bad singing voice and to eat lollipops.

EMPEROR PALPATINE

_Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka!  
The Amazing Chocolatier!  
Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka  
MUST DIE AND GO AWAY AND BE RIPPED APART FOREVER!_

Then the Emperor burst through the exit to go rip apart Willy Wonka. Everyone sweat-dropped.

CHANCELLOR PALPATINE

_DARTH VADER! DARTH VADER DOES WHATEVER A DARK LORD CAN!  
USE THE FORCE? ANY TIME! CATCH THE REBEELS? JUST LIKE FLIES!  
LOOK OUT! HERE COMES THE DARTH VADER!_

"What the crap was that?" Konohamaru asked. "WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT!" He broke down again and everyone pat him on the back until he turned them into CDs.

OBI-WAN KENOBI

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

(1 hr later)

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
OH I WISH I WAS AN OSCAR MEYER WIENER!_

"SHUT UP!" Konohamaru shouted. "You went over the time limit!"  
"Oh…." Obi-Wan said. "Well can I finish my song at least?" Konohamaru gave him the death glare. (Gaara growled, "I patented that glare!")

BEN KENOBI

_WE ARE THE JE DI KNIGHTS! GALAXY DEFENDERS!  
WE ARE THE JE DI KNIGHTS! GALAXY DEFENDERS!  
NO NO NO!_

"I MADE THAT SONG YOU )))$#)#$#(" Will Smith cried and he lunged at Ben Kenobi who ran, screaming like Carlton.  
"BEN!" Luke cried. He started sobbing. Rock Lee shook his head in disgust.  
"You need to learn to separate from him more." He said. Kakashi and Tenten sweat-dropped.

Qui-Gon Jinn  
Jar-Jar Binks  
Darth Vader  
Princess Leia  
Han Solo

_WE ARE THE CHOIR OF THE SPACE PEOPLE!  
WE LOVE TO SING TOGEEETHER!  
BECAUSE WE WILL WIIIIIN TOGETHER!_

"ALL STAR WARS CONTESTANTS HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED FOR JAR JAR, VADER, LEIA, AND HAN SOLO GOING BEFORE THEIR TURNS!" Konohamaru shouted. All the Star Wars characters began sobbing.

CYCLOPS

I HAVE BEAMY EYES!

With that be began zapping everyone! Soon the entire village of Konoha was on fire and burning. Cyclops laughed in the middle of it all.   
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Then the men in white coats took him away. Only the X-Men twitched.

WOLVERINE

I have claws. I have teeth. If you try to make me sing I'll rip you apart.

"Okay Wolverine is done!" Konohamaru said. Wolverine walked off smiling. Then the men in white grabbed him and wrestled him away. The X-Men twitched again.

ROGUE

sings a perfect song

"THAT WAS PERFECT!" Konohamaru shouted. "Too bad I don't like you so you fail!" Rogue ran off sobbing and the Men In White grabbed her too. The X-Men were now twitching harder.

JEAN

_I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLDS CORN! AND POP IT!  
THEN IS SHALL LIVE AS THE POPCORN QUEEEEEEN!_

"Okay you scare me!" Konohamaru said. "OHHHHH MEN IN WHITE!"  
"Yes Agent K?" One asked.  
"YOOO!" Will Smith cried. "You look just like me!"  
"YO! THAT IS AWSOME MAN!" Agent W said. "We are like brothers!"  
"You are by no means related." Carlton said. "Its just a coincidence. You are not brothers."  
"How would you know?" Will asked. "You just a short white dude."  
"WILL!" Uncle Phil threatened.  
"I'm gonna shut up now." Will said.

XAVIER

I am far too sophisticated for this!

"Besides." He said. "I can just use TELEPETHY!" He started waving his arms crazily.  
"We got another one." Agent W said. They carried Xavier away as he continued waving his arms in an insane fashion.

NIGHTCRAWLER

I am leaving!

POOF! He disappeared!  
"Aww crap!" Konohamaru said. "I was hoping to capture him and use him for science experiments… I mean have a tea party with him… I mean play Ninja with him!" Everyone looked at Konohamaru with wide eyes.

STORM (opera voice)  
_LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Everyone had fainted.  
"Did I win?" She asked. Then she found the MIW were taking her away too.  
"AHHH NOOOOOOOO!" She sobbed. "I AM NOT CRAZY! IM JUST A LITTLE UNWELL!"  
"Yeah, surrrrree!" Said Agent W. "And I'm Frodo Baggins."  
"Ring goes on, Ring goes off." Frodo said laughing.  
"STOP THAT!" Gandalf yelled hitting him. Frodo sobbed.

MAGNETO

(Heavy Metal) MEEEEEEEETTTATAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Thank you." He said bowing. Konohamaru pointed at the van of the MIW.  
"Okay fine!" Magneto said going to it willingly.

MYSTIQUE

WAAHHHHH

She fell on the floor sobbing.  
"I HATE BEING LAST! WAAAHHHHH" She sobbed.  
"You aren't last." Konohamaru said.  
"YES I AM!" Then she jumped off a cliff and… landed in the MIW van.  
"WOOT WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!" Agent W yelled. Everyone waved goodbye happily as the X-Men were taken to be studied… I mean to have a tea party… I mean to play Ninja.

SPIDER-MAN

_SPIDERMAN! SPIDERMAN!  
I AM SPIDERMAN! YOU ARE NOT SPIDERMAN!  
'CAUSE I AM! SPIDERMAN! LOOK OUT!  
I AM THE SPIDERMAN!_

"You ripped that off from somewhere didn't you?" Konohamaru asked. Spidey hung his head.  
"Yes." He admitted. Konohamaru took out a blaster and zapped him.  
"We should have made the X-Men go last. Then Cyclops could have zapped him." Konohamaru said.

GREEN GOBLIN

_GREEN GOBLIN! GREEN GOBLIN!  
I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN! YOU ARE NOT GREEN GOBLIN!  
BECAUSE I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN! LOOK OUT!  
I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN!_

Konohamaru pointed at the spot where Spidey had stood. The goblin nodded and walked over there. Nothing happened. Everyone wondered what was going on until the Goblin took off crying.  
"I CANT STAND THE TORTURE!" He cried. Everyone twitched.

DR. OCTOPUS

He strangled Konohamaru. Konohamaru zapped him. That was why there was no song.

MARY JANE  
eats a burrito

"I'm eating!" She cried when they all looked at her. Then she walked off. "My burrito!"

"Okay just a few more contestants left! Three total!" Konohamaru said.

DAREDEVIL

Oof

All he did was walk into walls. Konohamaru turned him and he walked off the cliff.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone pointed and laughed at the guy because his ego got him into danger.

SUPERMAN

_SUPERMAAAN DA DA DA DA!  
SUPERMAAAN DA DA DA DA!  
SUUUUPEEERRR MAAAAAAAAN_

"Okay that just sucked." Konohamaru said. Superman fell over dead. "Wow! Insults are worse than kryptonite for him!" Everyone twitched.

LEX LUTHER

"HAHAHAHA" Konohamaru laughed. "YOU ARE BALD!"  
"I HAVE HAIR!" Luther shouted. "Just not on my head! It's on my feet!" He took off his shoes and Frodo gasped.  
"A FELLOW HOBBIT!" He cried. Luther looked at him and ran screaming.

"Okay Team Gai, Kakashi and Tenten and Rock Lee, win this round because I said so."  
"GOOO FIST OF NOSE HAIR!"  
"AHHHHH" Konohamaru went flying. "TOO BAD THE DECISION IS FINAL!"

"CRAP! BOBOBO!" Narubo cried. "We must compete harder!"  
"YES WE MUST!" BoBoBo shouted.  
"I think we may win this bet Kakashi." Tenten said.  
"In fact we just did."  
"Unless we lose a point." Kakashi said happily.  
'I hope you didn't just say that as some reference to the future." Tenten said.  
"Who knows?" Kakashi asked mysteriously.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Sorry it took forever to update but, as you can see, this chapter is extremely long. So, hopefully, it was worth it.

Thanks for the reviews… and I AM NOT A SLACKER!


	10. There is no Spoon

CHAPTER 9

"Okay the previous chapter was waaaaaaaaaaay too long Tsunabo." BoBoBo said.  
"MY NAME IS TSUNADE!" Tsunade roared.  
"Okay Tsunabo. But you know that Kakashi basically won the bet I made. I can't lose. So I must do something about that." BoBoBo said. "I must make them lose!"  
"You'd think Kakashi would lose after beating Konohamaru up." Tsunade said. "But not my problem. Konoha is safe." BoBoBo ran off crying.

"IM A BABY AND YOU HURT ME WAAHHH!" Neji cried. Kakashi looked at him weird.  
"I just said 'Yo'." He said.  
"I KNOW!" Neji cried. "THAT IS HOW YOU HURT ME!"  
"Wait how are you even here?" Tenten asked. "And unboified?"  
"HEEEYY! THAT'S RIGHT!" Nejibo cried. He was wearing bobobo stuff again. "BOBOBO! Okay I admit it… I WAS SPYING ON YOU! YOU LOSERS!" He ran off crying as Nejibet.  
"Only two more days…" Kakashi said.

"Is it just me or am I fat?" Asked a potato. Sakura stepped on it.  
"YOU ARE DUMB!" She cried. The potato screamed in terror. Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Stop terrorizing the potato." He said."YES SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried.  
"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai cried. "TODAY WE SHALL STUDY THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"  
"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared. Sakura and Gai stared at him.  
"You talked…" Gai said. "Usually you only say 'hn…' all the time."  
"I HATE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! TEACH ME ABOUT OROCHIMARU SAMA!"  
"NEWS FLASH!" Sakura cried. "OROCHIMARU IS EVIL! HE GAVE YOU THE CURSED SEAL!"  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Sasuke asked. He had activated the Cursed Seal. Sakura slapped her forehead.  
"What do I do…" She wondered allowed.  
"Eat this cake." Said a baker who was carrying a huge cake. "It will solve everything." Sakura smiled happily.  
"YAY!" She jumped in and ate it all. Nothing was fixed.  
"FOOLED YA! HAHAHAHA" The guy said. "The cake cost $30,293,529 dollars though so you gotta pay up."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura cried.

"There is no spoon." Neo said, looking at a fork. "Only this fork."  
"You can't use a fork to eat jello!" Trinity said.  
"That is why the One will forge spoons from the One Ring." Morpheus said.  
"I have not yet found the One Ring." Neo said. "It is the One Ring and I am the One. We are destined to meet. And to fall in love!" He suddenly had hearts in his eyes.  
"What is wrong with you?" Morpheus asked. "You cannot fall in love with a ring."  
"I DID!" Frodo exclaimed. He held up the ring. "WITH THE ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL!" Sauron slapped Frodo.  
"ONLY I CAN SAY THAT!"  
"STOP RIPPING OFF FLASH ARTISTS!" Shouted Link.  
"OH MY GOD IT IS THE HERO OF TIME!" Shouted Neo. 'Oh wait you just drive the ship."  
"I _fly_ the ship." Link said.  
"Shut up Link. We are in the Matrix and eating food now go away." Morpheus said.  
"You are ruder than usual Morpheus.  
"I AM NEVER RUDE!" Morpheus shouted. "I AM A PRINCE!" He leapt into the air. "THE PRINCE OF DANCE!" He started dancing badly. Trinity twitched.  
"This is weird." She said.  
"Just wait." Ron said. "It gets worse. This place is mental."Neo pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ron.  
"YOU ARE AN AGENT!" He cried.  
"I AM NOT AN AGENT!" Ron cried. "WHAT IS AN AGENT?"  
BANG! The gun was a trick gun with a BANG flag in it. Neo burst out laughing.  
"BANG! YOU'RE DEAD!" He cried.

"BOOOOO BOOOO BOOOOOO!" Narubo cried out. "BOOO BOOO BOOO! WE LOST!" He was crying.  
"WHAT IS WRONG NARUBO?" BoBoBo cried.  
"I WANTED TO EAT CAKE AND I DID AND WHEN I ATE IT, IT WAS GONE!" Narubo cried. BoBoBo joined in crying.

"Something about this spoon is… different." Neo said. He was staring at the same fork.  
"It's a fork." Spider-Man said.  
"It's a spork!" Superman said.  
"YOU ARE BOTH WRONG IT IS A KNIFE!" Nejibo shouted.  
"NO!" The fork yelled. "I AM DON PATCH!" And it was suddenly Don Patch. Trinity fell over anime-style.  
"I… Love… TATERS!" Sam cried.  
"IM A TATER!" The potato from earlier cried.  
"HOORAY!" Sam cried. Then he started peeling the potato.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" It cried.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? MEEEE!" Cried a voice. Spongebob leapt into the air and landed on Gai's head.Suddenly a penny flew into Sasuke's hand.  
"What the crap!" He asked. BAANG! CRASH! WHAM! SMACK! POUND! PUNCH! KICK!  
"OW!" Sasuke cried as a red blur beat the crap out of him.  
"UNHAND THAT PENNY!" It cried. He dropped it. The thing laughed and stopped. It was a human sized crab… that stood on two legs…  
"WHAT THE ))($#) ARE YOU?" Sakura cried in terror.  
"I AM MR. KRABS! AHOY!" The crab yelled. "THAT THERE IS SPONGEBOB! AND…" He looked around. Then he grumbled as he stuck his head into the river. They couldn't hear what he was yelling. Then a squid that walked on four legs walked out of the lake.  
"Ahh now me crew is here." Mr. Krabs said. "This is Squidward!"  
"Hn…." Squidward said.  
"SASUKE!" Sakura cried. "YOU ARE A SQUID!"  
"WHAT THE #)$)(#$!" Sasuke cried, looking at his hands and legs. "NO I AM NOT!"  
"But that squid… it's like you!" Sakura cried.  
"I am nothing like that kid!" Squidward said. "I am a professional clarinet player and a lover of peace."  
"YOU ARE MY TWIN!" cried a spoon, it flew at Squidward but fell in the river.  
"Okay, I've seen crazier things than that." Squidward said.

"BOOOO BOOOO BOOOO!" Cried out Narubo.  
"BOOOO BOOOO BOOOO!" Cried out Nejibo.  
"BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO!" Cried BoBoBo.  
"WE ARE TEAM BO! AND WE WILL WIN!" They cried. Then they started dancing in dresses. Squidward fainted.  
"Well back to the ocean!" Spongebob cried. "Now that we traveled to Japan and into their Anime for your penny Mr. Krabs!"  
"You went all that way for a penny?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yep!" Mr. Krabs said happily walking into the river. Spongebob followed and Squidward just lay there. Neo ran up.  
"I HEARD THE VOICE OF A SPOON!" He cried.  
"THERE IS NO SHAMPOO IN THESE BATHROOMS!" Cried Morpheus. "I CANNOT STEAL SOME!" He got slapped.  
"I TOLD YOU TO STOP RIPPING OFF FLASH ARTISTS!" Link cried. He got a kick from Morpheus.  
"IF I WANT TO STEAL SHAMPOO IT IS NOT MY FAULT IF FLASH ARTISTS RECORD THAT!" He cried.  
"YOU ARE BEING A FOOL!" Cried Spider-Man. "I AM SPIDERMAN AND YOU ARE NOT SO STOP SAYING YOU ARE!"  
"NO ONE SAID THEY WERE!" Cried Sakura.  
"I am a bat creature thing!" Sasuke said. He had activated the Curse Seal Level 2. Sakura fainted.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Cried a voice. They all turned. It was… The potato. It had escaped from Sam.  
"COME HERE YOU TATER!" He cried. He grabbed it. "TO BOIL WITH YOU!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" It cried in terror, again.

BING BANG BOOOOOOOOOM

"ITS TIME FOR CHALLENGE…. SIX!" Konohamaru shouted.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

"Pardon our lack of usual guests…" Konohamaru said. "But the contestants are:

Narubo  
Nejibo  
BoBoBo  
Kakashi  
Gai  
Rock Lee  
Tenten  
Sakura  
Sasuke  
Neo  
Trinity  
Morpheus  
Ron  
Sam  
and  
TINGLE!"

"TINGLE WANT TO BE A FAIRY!" Tingle cried. Then a Legend of Zelda fan came in and kicked him and started stepping on him. Then Shigeru Miyamoto ran in and attacked the fan. Then 100000 Shigeru Miyamoto fanboys joined in. That fan screamed for his life.  
"AHHHHH!"

"Okay now that Tingle is out of the contest, let's begin!" Konohamaru cheered. "This challenge is writing a sentence about ME!"  
"But I don't want to!" Sakura whined.  
"DO YOU WANT TO BE POTATOFIED?" Konohamaru asked. Sakura looked at Sam.  
"NO! NO! NO!" She cried.  
"THEN DO IT!"

Naruto

BoBoBo is better than you!

Konohamaru read the slip of paper and looked at Narubo.  
"Is this your final answer?" He asked. They were sitting in the Who Wants to be a Millionaire set.  
"Yes!" Narubo said. Konohamaru nodded.  
"Well that answer is… WRONG!" The crowd booed and Narubo was ejected into the sky.

Nejibo

BoBoBo Rocks! You are the suxxors!

"I AM NOT THE SUXXORS!" Konohamaru cried. He slammed Nejibo into a wall and then started beating him up.  
"I AM NOT THE SUXXORS!" Was all he shouted! Over and over and over!  
Spider-Man webbed him up and swung away.  
"AHHHHH!" Nejibo shouted.

BoBoBo

I AM BETTER!

Konohamaru fell over. Twitching.

Kakashi

Meow, meow, meow, meow!

"Slick Kakashi… YOU LOSE A POINT FOR NEEDING TRANSLATIONS!" Konohamaru shouted.  
"PLUS YOU BEAT ME UP!" Kakashi shouted! "I AGREE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!" Tenten fell over.  
"YOU (&))))) CAT MAN!" She cried as she attacked him.

Gai

Springtime of Youth

"What the crap is this?" Konohamaru asked.  
"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted.  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
Sunset sequence.

Neo watched. Then he turned to Morpheus.  
"OH MORPHEUS!"  
"Not in a million years." Morpheus said. Neo started crying.

Rock Lee

Springtime of Youth

"What the crap is this?" Konohamaru asked.  
"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee shouted.  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
"OH LEE!"  
"OH GAI SENSEI!"  
Sunset sequence.

Neo watched.  
"TRINITY!" He cried, turning to her. She just looked at him twitching. He started crying again.

TenTen

YOU ROCK!

"Sucking up… gooood!" Konohamaru said. "Sadly I DON'T LIKE YOU!" He cried. She burst out sobbing.

Sakura

SASUKE ROCKS YOU SUCK!

"Okay…" Konohamaru said. "Sasuke rocks? LOOK AT HIM! HE IS A FREAKY BAT THING!" He was still Curse Seal form 2. Sakura shrugged.  
"He'll come back… I hope." She said.  
"NEVER! I SHALL BE BEAUTIFUL FOREVER"! Sasuke shouted. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke

Orochimaru pwns joo!

"Okay internet speak… Y0U 73H 5UXX0R5! Y0U 4R3 57UP1D Y0U B4K4, B4K4, B4K4!" Sasuke shrugged.  
"1 /023 33+- /0 ) 020(-1/2 1$ +3- 20 02$ /0 23 +3- $ 02$!" He shouted.

Neo

I am the One

"YOU ARE THE DUMB ONE!" Konohamaru shouted. "YOU THE DUMB-DUMB MAN!" Neo looked at him.  
"There is no Konohamaru." He said. Konohamaru poked him.  
"HELLO!" He cried. "I AM RIGHT HERE!" Neo sobbed.  
"IT DIDN'T WORK!" He cried. "I AM A FAILURE!"

Trinity

I am freaked out.

"Where is me in this?" Konohamaru asked. "It's supposed to be all about ME!" Trinity shrugged.  
"I am a happy joyful joy person!" She cried and skipped off into the sunset. Konohamaru pointed and laughed as she fell off a cliff.

Morpheus

I like taking shampoo.

"You ripped off flash films again didn't you?" Konohamaru asked.  
"Yup" TheAprilFool said.  
"You suck you know that?" He asked.  
"Yes I know." TheAprilFool said.  
"Well I HATE SHAMPOO SO YOU LOSE!" Konohamaru shouted.  
"EVERYONE HAS LOST SO FAR!" TheAprilFool said. "Just skip Ron and Sam for Ron'll just say "Snape needs to wash his hair" and Sam will just write "potatoes.""  
"Okay!" Konohamaru said happily. Then suddenly TheAprilFool kicked him off the edge of the cliff.  
"I CHOOSE NOW!" He said. "BOBOBO'S TEAM WINS!"  
"WHAAAT!" Kakashi cried. "But we are tied now!"  
"I know! Isn't it dramatic?" TheAprilFool asked before he disappeared.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi cried. "THERE WERE HARDLY ANY CAT JOOOKESSS!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Sasuke said: "I am more leet than you and Orochimaru is teh roxxors you are teh suxxors!"

Thanks for reviewing! Please review more!


	11. BoBoBo Theatre Mini Chapter

MINiCHAPTER

TRUE BOBOBO STORIES

"While we wait for the final chapter I shall now give us a few stories!" BoBoBo cried. Everyone gather around….

_BOBOBO THREATRE PRESENTS…_

_THE TRUE STORY OF HATAKE KAKASHI_

Kakashi was a young kid and was very dumb. He was constantly poking things. He never would stop! Everyone got fed up and banned him from Konoha. After he was grown up he returned and they agreed to let him in but only if someone showed him how bad poking was. Uchiha Obito got the task and poked his eye. Kakashi lost vision in that eye and Obitio had the crap beat out of him. Kakashi then claimed a Sharingan to replace it and all the Uchiha were shamed.

THE END

Sasuke looked at BoBoBo

"THAT STORY WAS A PIECE OF ()$))$!" He cried. "… Uhhh Kakashi… you never did tell us how you got your Sharingan…" Katkashi looked up.

"Meow!" It said. Then it walked off happily and began poking random things and people. Sasuke ran off sobbing, horrified by the story.

_BOBOBO THEATRE PRESENTS_

THE TRUE STORY OF UZUMAKI NARUTO

Uzumaki Naruto was a weirdo at birth. People decided that, because his hair glowed yellow, he was worthless. His yellow hair has haunted him his entire life making him a target to attack in the night and by giving away his stealth positions.

THE END

"WOW YOU GOT IT RIGHT!" Narubo cried with tears in his eyes. He knew it was wrong but BoBoBo said it.  
"YOU HAD NO FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOUR HAIR!" Sakura cried. "What is this world coming to?"  
"Potato salad." Narubo answered. Sakura edged away from him.

_BOBOBO THEATRE PRESENTS_

THE SAD ICE MIRROR STORY

There once was a boy named Haku. He was very rude and soon was given the ultimate punishment! He was to die! So he used ice and water to destroy people and laughed at them. Then he ran into Momochi Zabuza and killed him. Then a demon inhabited Zabuza's body and raised Haku and taught him. This demon needed money for his jelly doughnut fund and went to attack Kakashi and team 7! He failed when Pakun started reciting the words of Shakespeare and Haku fell to Narubo's shiny yellow Afro!"

THE END

Everyone who had not been there was crying. Narubo was crying but Sasuke and Sakura and Katkashi looked at BoBoBo with the look of "ATTACK!"

_BOBOBO THEATRE PRESENTS_

_TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES 7 _

There once was a team created by Iruka! They were Sasuke Sakura and Narubo! They were taken by Splinter the mutated rat, who used them for experiments and turned them into Turtles! Ashamed of their looks Team 7 destroyed Splinter and his four other mutant freaks and joined Hatake Kakashi who turned them human but during both transformations Narubo's great and shiny Afro survived.

THE END

Everyone had fainted at how unrealistic the story was. Including BoBoBo….

COMING NEXT:

A minichapter or Chapter 10.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Okay I am sorry this is taking forever but I think I decided to overdo it with Chapter 10. It's the last chapter and it is LOOOOOOOOOONG. I'm almost ½ of the way done with it so don't despair.

The story is still being updated. Just taking forever because I am overdoing it with the final chapter.


	12. Finding the Author Mini Chapter

MINICHAPTER

"Wow the author is taking forever." Said BoBoBo. "Let's go through a magical journey to find out why!" So off they went! BoBoBo lead Narubo, Nejibo, Katkashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Gai, and Lee. Tenten stayed behind and 'washed her hair'.

The first stop on their journey was the mysterious land of New York City. They wandered around receiving many disbelieving looks. They were anime character wandering the live action New York City. What do you expect? They found a clue!  
"OH MY GOSH IT'S A PEN!" Cried BoBoBo pointing to a dropped pen. "IT'S A PEN! A WRITING PEN! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" He started dancing and singing a song about being one step closer to the author.

"Why does this feel like a badly done spoof of Blues Clues?" Katkashi asked.

"Because it is!" BoBoBo cried. He grabbed the pen and his nosehairs wrapped around it. Then when he unwrapped it, it had become a note.  
"AHA!" BoBoBo said.

_Dear BoBoBo and others of Konoha TV,_

_I am not going to continue this fanfi il you find me. _

_SO FIND ME NOW! OR ELSE I WILL DELETE YOU ALL!_

_Love: The Author._

"HE LOVES US!" BoBoBo cried. Everyone Anime-fell at how he only focused on that.

"HE WILL DELETE OUR YOUTHFUL FACES IF WE DO NOT FIND HIM! WHERE WILL WE LOOK NEXT?" Gai Cried.

"I know!" BoBoBo Said.

IN THE BATHROOM…

"What made you think he is in here?" Katkashi asked.

"I dunno I just wanted to come here." BoBoBo said. Everyone twitched, he had become a roach with BoBoBo's head and Afro and was 'chillin' in the toilet. Sakura flushed it.

"AHHHHH!" BoBoBo cried with the huge anime eyes and square mouth.

"Lets just look at the authors home." She said. When they got there they found TheAprilFool asleep.  
"WAAAKE UP!" Narubo cried.

"AHHH!" He cried sitting up. "Oh you guys found me! Good!" Then he pulled out a pen.

"Now to start the tenth chapter." Everyone anime-fell.

"YOU HAVEN'T WORKED ON IT AT ALL?" Sakura cried. He looked at her with a huge anime sweat-drop.

"Uh… no." He said.

BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Author's Notes:

I really have started the final chapter. Boy is it long. Already over 8,000 words and 40 pages in Microsoft Word. Right now I am 3/5 done. It is coming so don't worry. I hope the wait will be worth it. Plus you get these mini-chapters in between so more storyline! Anyways I will have the 10th chapter finished sometime soon, I hope. It has taken me longer than I thought it would to write. But it is very funny so far and long. I think I went overboard on it. Either way: Who will win? Kakashi or BoBoBo? Find out soon!

That was a crappy ending to the authors notes wasn't it?


	13. TheFutureArrives!

CHAPTER 10

THE FINAL CHALLENGE

"I wonder how far BoBoBo has taken over." Kakashi muttered. He was currently half cat with cat ears and a very big tail. Tenten was poking it.  
"I CAN TELL YOU!" Shouted a voice.  
"I CAN TELL YOU ALL!" They turned happily to see… Narubo.  
"Oh hi Narubo." Kakashi said. "How are you?"  
"I am just peachy on this fine BoBoBo day!" Narubo said. "I can tell you exactly how far BoBoBo has gotten!"  
"Okay how far?" Kakashi asked. He knew it would be a trap but he didn't care. Narubo began looking at the TV Guide.  
"Okay lets look at the Naruto timeslot… okay! The show is now named BoBoBo-Bo No-BoBo." He looked up at them. "In five hours BoBoBo's world will be finished! And no matter how the bet ends it can't be reversed!"  
"WHAT!" Kakashi cried. "IT CAN'T BE REVERSED!"  
"Yeah!" Narubo said happily. "Isn't that the best BoBo thing ever?"  
"I guess so…" Kakashi said scratching his head. "Best BoBo thing but not best Konoha thing…" He looked up to find Narubo gone.  
"Odd little man." He said.  
"Yo! He ran away! He ran away! Stop him before he goes to saaaaay!" Orochimaru began rapping. "BOBOBO, BOBOBO! THEY DON'T LIKE YOU WORLD! BOBOBO, BOBOBO YOU MAKE THEM WANT TO HURL!" Tenten, Rock Lee, and Katkashi looked at each other. Then they attacked!

Sakura was petting a bat creature, Sasuke, and Gai was trembling as it growled at him.  
"You smell good… " It said. "Sasuke hungry… Sasuke needs…to feed." Gai whimpered.  
"Good Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said. She continued petting him. "But we need you to turn back now. The show is starting." Sasuke turned to her.  
"NOOOOO!" He cried! Then he flew off into the sky. "THEY ARE ATTACKING OROCHIMARU-SAMA! MY OROCHIMARU SENSES ARE TINGLING!" He flew off straight for Kakashi. Kakashi looked at him.  
"Does he have Orochimaru senses or something?" He asked just before Sasuke slammed into him.

When Kakashi woke up he realized it was the next day! BoBoworld was complete! IT WAS ALL OVER! Oh wait his clock was going haywire… it had only been two seconds.  
"Wow I slept for two seconds!" He cried.  
"Uhh… no you just flinched." Sasuke said.  
"Awesome!" Kakashi cried.  
"I MUST NOW KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Sasuke cried.  
"I did?" Kakashi asked. He whistled innocently and pointed at Rock Lee. "He did it!" He cried running off. Sasuke turned to Lee and zoomed at him.  
"YOUUUU AAATTTAAACCKKKKEEDDDD OROCHIMAARRUUUU SAAAMMMAAAA!" He cried. Rock Lee stepped out of the way and Sasuke flew into a tree. Everyone pointed and laughed.

"I wish to join your team!" Cried Tingle. "BEING FAIRY IS TINGLES DREAM AND KID IN GREEN IS OBVIOUSLY FAIRY!" Kakashi looked at Tingle unsurprised.  
"No." He said.  
"PLLLEAAAAASSEEEE!" Tingle cried out. "I MUUSSST JOIN TEAM GAI!"  
"Oh join Team Gai?" Kakashi asked. "Okay! I am only gonna be stuck with you for one day then!" He smiled evilly.  
"Now you and one other must perform THREE DANGEROUS TASKS! ONLY ONE CAN GO DOWN IN HISTORY! ONLY ONE WINS ETERNAL GLORY!"  
"SHUT UP DUMBLEDORE!" Kakashi cried. Dumbledore walked off muttering about needing a bigger role.  
"Anyways, you need to perform two tasks to get into Team Gai." Kakashi said. "The first is… you must scream 'BoBoBo Sucks!' ten thousand times. And you must skip rope around Konoha twenty-thousand times."  
"PAY TINGLE TWO HUNDRED MILLION RUPEES!" Tingle cried.  
"How much does that come out to in yen?" He asked.  
"Let Tingle check…" Tingle turned around then turned back. "TINGLE ONLY TAKES RUPPEEEEESSS!"  
"Then you are out of luck." Kakashi said. "I'll just call Shigeru Miyamoto to take you away." He began skipping off towards a 'Shigeru Miyamoto' button. Then he realized he was daydreaming and everyone was staring at him.  
"Meow!" He cried turning cat.

"I am Sir. Finckleburg!" Cried a knight wearing gold armor. "I shall be the next king of England!" He walked over to Kakashi and picked him up. "It has been foretold that the one who wears a cat on his head shall be the next king of England!" He placed Kakashi on his head and started walking off. Then Kakashi turned back and beat him up.  
"Well, sir Finckleburg…" He said. "You do not place a catman on your head without asking!"  
"OH BOY! FOOD!" cried the people of Finckleburgs time. They were looking at a peanut. Then they all started beating each other up for it.  
"You have some weird friends." Katkashi told Finckleburg.  
"I know. They ate my arm." Finckleburg said. "Ahh well!" He got up and walked off. "I must now search for the legendary… CAT OF POTATONESS!" Then he ran off screaming randomly: "POTATONESS!"  
"What a nice guy." Kakashi said. "Too bad he messed with KATKASHI!"  
"Kakashi… right?" Tenten asked.  
"I dunno the author is putting it as Katkashi sometimes for some reason."  
"Because BoBoBo World is coming!" Narubo said. He swung by as Arnold Schwartzanegger with Narubo's head. This disturbed no one anymore.  
"So as BoBoworld gets closer…" Katkashi said. "Our names get boified!"  
"OH NO!" Tenboten cried. "AHH IT HAPPENED TO ME!"  
"OH NO! TENBOTEN!" Kakashi cried.  
"IT IS TENTEN MORON!" Tenboten cried and attacked Kakashi.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" He cried. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_  
Here comes the Crimson Chin!_

"NOT YOU!" Katkashi cried as the Crimson Chin flew into the fanfic after Tenten.  
"AHHHHH" She cried and she ran away from the Chin.  
"I SHALL GIVE A GOOD DOSE OF _JUSTICE_!" He cried. Kakashi sighed.  
"Usually when I see him I get…" _SPLASH!_ A bucket of water was dropped on Kakashi's head.  
"AHHH WATER!" He cried. "THE NUMBER ONE ENEMY OF CATS!" He began running around in circles screaming. The Crimson Chin laughed.  
"That never gets old!" He cried.

"HANG ON!" Timmy Turner cried. "If the Chin is a good guy then why did he dump water on that cat guys head?"  
"You didn't finish the comic yet Timmy." Wanda said. "Maybe it'll explain."  
"Nah, I gotta know now! I_ WISH I WAS IN THE COMIC BOOK!_" Timmy cried. BING!  
POOOOOOF!

POOOOOOF! Timmy appeared next to Katkashi."Why did he just dump water on your head?" He asked.  
"Why didn't you read the comic?" Kakashi asked. "I made a bet with him that he couldn't get bitten by a radioactive handsome actor and become a superhero. He won and ever since he has been dumping buckets of water on my head."  
"Neat!" Timmy cried. He pulled a bucket of water from nowhere and dumped it on Kakashi.  
"AHHHH WATER!" Kakashi cried. He began running in circles.  
"I wonder how Adam West would take this guy…" Timmy said. He turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "They both are catlike."  
"Well we can find out!" Cosmo said. "Just wish Adam West was here and have him ruin this world just as much as he does your world!"  
"WAIT!" Wanda cried. "I think you messed around in this fanfi…uuhhh…I mean comic enough!"  
"Fanfi?" Timmy asked. "What's a fanfi?"  
"Fanfic." Katkashi said. "We are in a fanfic written by TheAprilFool."  
"He writes?" Timmy asked.  
"I'm going to ask him!" Cosmo said. POOOF there was the April Fool standing there.  
"NOT THAT GUY!" Kakashi roared. "THAT'S THE MAN OF LAME JOKES! DIE LAME JOKE MAN!" He attacked the April Fool.  
"Then who wrote this stuff?" Timmy asked.  
"It was I!" Cried a voice. Timmy turned to look at TheAprilFool.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"I am THEAPRILFOOL! AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION!" TheAprilFool roared.  
"I'm bored." Timmy said. "Lets go."  
"Okay!" Timmy's fairies said. They held their wands up and a farting noise was heard.  
"OH NO TIMMY!" Wanda cried. "We are stuck here!"  
"Hahahahaha" A potato cried. "Funny fairies without their batteries!" He ran off with the batteries they powered their wands with.  
"OH NO! WITHOUT THOSE BATTERIES WE ARE STUCK HERE FOREVER!" Cosmo cried. "FOREVER TIMMY! WE'VE NEVER BEEN IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS BEFORE! NEVVEEER!" Then he fell over.  
"You are trapped here for as long as I decide!" TheAprilFool said, laughing. "And boy do we have a show today. The final challenge will be big and have over a hundred guests! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Wait you mean that this is gonna take another few days to write?" Katkashi asked.  
"Probably." TheAprilFool said. "Why?"  
"I WANT MY BEAUTY TO BE ON SCREEN FASTER!" Katkashi cried.  
"You are not being put on screen through this fanfic." TheAprilFool said.  
"YES I AM BECAAAUUUSEE! _I'VE GOT A GOOOOLDDEEEN TICKET!"_ Katkashi sang off key. Charlie ran up and grabbed the ticket.  
"DON'T STEAL FROM ME!" He cried kicking Kakashi and he ran off. Kakashi fell to the floor in agony.  
"…_That's gonna hurt in the morning…_" he said. Then he fainted.

"I am worried." Tsunabo said. "Shizunbo hasn't come back yet."  
"Well maybe she'll show up when BoBoBo loses." Asubo said.  
"Oh shut up Asuma." Kurobo said.  
"YOU SHUT UP KUROBO!" He cried.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" She cried leaping to her feet.  
"I said Kurenai." He said giving a fake smile.  
"Okay!" She said sitting down again happily.  
"We need to get Naruto on our side… he is powerful… just look at the chapter of the manga where he turns into… oh forget about that." Tsunabo said. They all attacked trying to get their hands on the manga she was talking about.  
"BUZZ LIGHTYEAR REPORTING!" Buzz cried as he flew through the window smashing it.  
"Okay report." Tsunade said.  
"Okay! Shizune is just standing there frozen halfway down the road to Konoha. Don Patch's friend, whatever his name is, used his key on her and she is now frozen in time."  
"YAY!" Tsunade cheered. "NO SHIZUNE! NO MEDICINE! MORE MADNESS!"  
"Only if Kakashi loses but that is really a bad thing." Buzz said. "If BoBoBo wins this challenge… he will own the show Naruto. Even the manga have changed to say BoBoBo-Bo No-BoBo."  
"YOU ARE RIGHT!" Tsunabo cried. "Who cares?" She began dancing. Asubo shrugged and joined in. Kurenai just sat there waiting for it to stop.

Nobody was disturbed by it. Not anymore…

4 HRS TO BOBOWORLD!

"When will the task begin?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know." Sasuke-bat-creature said. He had tied Orochimaru to a tree and was poking him happily.  
"Is it beginning now?" Sakura asked.  
"Nope."  
"How about now?"  
"Nope."  
"Now?"  
"Nope."  
"SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Gai cried leaping into the area. "YOOOOSH! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! We only have FOUR HOURS UNTIL BOBOBO REIGNS!" He cried. "WE MUST TRAIN WITH WEIGHTS ON OUR ANKLES TO MAKE SURE KAKASHI WINS!"  
"So we gotta blow it?" Sasuke asked.  
"No. We must win or Kakashi must win!" Gai said. "The Springtime of Youth will see us through!" He took out weights like the ones Rock Lee wore."NOW WE PUT THESE ON AND TRAIN!" He cried.  
"WE TRIED THAT!" Sakura said. "WE COULDN'T EVEN WALK WITH THOSE THINGS ON!"  
"THAT IS WHY YOU MUST TRAIN WITH THEM! YOU HAVE TO BE SAVED FROM BOBOWORLD!" Gai cried with tears in his eyes. "TRAINING IS THE BEST!"  
"I think you are crazy." Sakura said.  
"I AM CRAZY!" Gai cried.

"GAAAAAIIIIIII SEEEEENNNSSSSSSEEEIIIIIII!" Lee cried.  
"I wish there was an off switch." Kakashi muttered.  
"Does he always do that?" Timmy asked.  
"Yeah… but it is more disturbing when they are together. They have their own set of special effects or something." Katkashi told him.  
"I AM WANDISIMO!" Wandisimo cried. "THE SEXIEST FAIRY IN THE UNIVERSE!" He struck a pose and Tenten fainted happily. Wanda looked annoyed.  
"Why are you here?" She asked.   
"Because I want to be here!" He cried. "I MUST BE NEAR MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" He floated over to Wanda. "YOU! WANDA!"  
"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THE BACON!" Cried a fork. It then stabbed a piece of bacon and walked off.  
"This world is weird." Timmy said, twitching.  
"You get used to it." Kakashi said.  
"YOU GUYS CONTINUE TRYING TO WALK! I SHALL GO SEE LEE!" Gai said racing off.  
"YOU IDIOT! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" Sakura cried. "I CAN'T WALK!" She fell over. Sasuke was floating using his wings.  
"I should put these on Orochimaru…" He said. "Then he couldn't run away!"  
"Yo that's not fine! Those aren't mine!" Orochimaru "rapped". Sakura tried to attack but couldn't move due to the weights. She turned to Sasuke.  
"Is it time for the challenge yet?"  
"NO!"

Gai raced through Konoha at breakneck speed! But he slammed into something! It was _THE CRIMSON CHIN!_  
"WHO ARE YOU? YOUTHFUL PERSON IN TIGHTS!" Gai cried.  
"I AM THE CRIMSON CHIN!" The chin cried. "CHIN BASED HERO OF _JUSTICE!_"  
"I MUST SEE LEE!" Gai cried running away. "WE CAN TALK LATER YOUTHFUL CHIN!"  
Gai kept racing for the field where Kakashi was with Lee. Then he ran into… BOBOBO!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GAAAAAIIII SEEEENNNNSSSSSEEEIIIIII!" Lee cried again.  
"SHUT UP!" Tenten cried, kicking him.  
"Ow." Lee said.  
"Hey that was fun!" Tenten said smiling. She began kicking him over and over.  
"Ow… ow… ow… ow… ow… ow… ow…" Lee said over and over.  
"It beats him screaming out." Katkashi said smiling. He joined in kicking Lee.

BOOOOM! Everyone looked around as the ground shook. BOOM! The ground near Tsunade's office began cracking. BOOM! The ground started to cave in. Then a giant machine tentacle zoomed out and slammed into the nearest ninja, who happened to be Konohamaru. BOOM!  
"Ow…" Konohamaru said as it crushed him. Everyone started screaming!  
"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" cried Iruka. "MACHINES! FROM THE EARTH!" A crazy man raced over.  
"DESPITE THE NUMEROUS PLOTHOLES THIS BRINGS, THEY WERE PLANNING THIS FOR A SECOND!" He cried.  
"A SECOND! OH MY GOD!" Iruka shouted. "THAT IS FOREVER!"  
"OH NO NOT ALIENS!" Ray cried. "I AM PLAYED BY TOM CRUISE AND I THOUGHT THEY DIED ALREADY!"  
"THIS IS KONOHA!" Katkashi cried. "ANYTHING HAPPENS HERE!" Suddenly George Washington ran by streaking.  
"FREEDOM!" He cried. Everyone covered his or her eyes.  
"AHHH MY EYES!" They cried.  
"See?" Kakashi said.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Rachael shouted. "ALIENS AGAIN!"  
"Luckily I won't die!" Robbie shouted.  
"THINK AGAIN!" Kakashi roared. "STEPHEN SPIELBURG ISNT HERE TO HELP YOU!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robbie cried falling to the ground. "HOW AM I GOING TO SURVIVE SOMETHING IMPOSSIBLE TO SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM?"

BOOM! The Tri-Pod began walking forward. It grabbed Robbie.  
"NOO! I CANT BE TAKEN! I NEED SPIELBURG!" He cried. Then it zapped him.  
"Okay Robbie is dead!" Ray cheered. "Lets get burgers!"  
"WHAT!" Rachael cried. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" She began sobbing. Kakashi patted her shoulder.  
"It's this world. It changes people." He said.  
"JUST LIKE THE MAZE FOR THE THIRD CHALLENGE!" Dumbledore shouted.  
"SHUT UP DUMBLEDORE!" Katkashi cried. Dumbledore walked off muttering about getting a better contract.  
"I AM BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! INTERGALACTIC DEFENDER!" He aimed his laser at the tri-pod and pressed the button. The light lit up and nothing more happened."What! MY LASER! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?" The Tri-pod zapped him.  
"WOOOOOT!" Ray cried. Rachael began crying again. Katkashi had turned full cat and was prancing around. Tenten was beating the crap out of Rock Lee. And Sasuke was staring Orochimaru in the face.  
"Do you know you are my hero?" He asked.  
"YO! YO SCARIN ME! YO SCARIN ME! PLEASE OH PLEASE STOP SCARIN ME!" Orochimaru "rapped". Sasuke proceeded to put the weights on his ankles.  
"You'll never escape Orochimaru-Sama… never…"  
"I DON'T WANT YOU AS A HOST ANYMORE!" Orochimaru cried.  
"WHAT!" Sasuke cried. Tears formed in his eyes. "WWWWHHHHYYY!"  
"Because it's my world!" BoBoBo said.  
"BOBOBO! THE PERFECT HOST!" cried Orochimaru.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke cried falling to his knees.

THREE HOURS TO BOBOWORLD

"I'm a pug." Said Frank.  
"I know." J said.  
"I'm a pug." Said Frank.  
"I said I know." J replied.  
"WHERE IS ROBBIE?" Spielburg cried out. "I MUST FIND ROBBIE!"  
"HEEEEYYYY!" J cried. "YOU THE MAKER OF JURASSIC PARK!" His smile turned to a frown suddenly and he began shouting at the filmmaker. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE BY GIVING ME NIGHTMARES FOR FIVE YEARS! BE NURELIZED!" He pulled out the nurelizer and flashed it ten times at the filmmaker.  
"uuuuhhh" Spielburg said. "Who are you?"  
"YOU STILL SPEAK!" J said. "I MUST CAUSE BRAIN DAMAGE!" He continued flashing Spielburg with the nurelizer. K walked up and punched J.  
"YOU DON'T USE THE NURELIZER LIKE THAT!" He cried. Then he turned to Spielburg and began flashing him with the nurelizer over and over and over and over. "YOU DO IT LIKE THIS!" he cried. "WITH INSANE LAUGHTER!"  
A white car drove up and Agent J (MIW) jumped out.  
"I am Agent Jackson of the Men In White. We are a secret organization to control the Men In Black." He began kicking K in the area where no one should kick. K fell over in pain and Agent Jackson laughed. He looked at his MIB counterpart and kicked him for good measure and walked off. What did the world of Naruto have to do with this? Only that this is where Spielburg ran off too.

TWO AND ONE HALF HOURS UNTIL BOBOWORLD!

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"IT IS TIME! FOR THE FINAL CHALLENGE!" A new voice cried.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

Over one hundred people appeared in the same room.  
"AUGH!" The new voice shouted. Everyone was groaning. It was CRAMPED! No one could move!  
"WHO IS SO SOFT?" Sakura cried.  
"MEEEEOOOWW!" Kakashi cried. "THAT IS MY BUTT!"  
"AHHHHHH!" Tenten cried. "I AM CRAMPED!"  
"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE HERE?" Cried Gai. "TOO MANY YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!"  
"Let me expand the room…" The new voice said. SQUISH!  
"AUUUUUUGHHHHHH!" Everyone cried.   
"THIS….IS…NOT…BIGGER!" Cried Katkashi.  
"IT….IS….SMALLER!" Cried Sasuke. "YAY I AM CLOSER….TO OROCHIMARU!"  
"YO THIS….IS CRAMPED!…WE…ARE NOT STAMPS!" Orochimaru "rapped".  
"THIS IS NOT FUN!" BoBoBo cried. "EXPAND THE ROOM OR NOSEHAIRS FLY!"  
"I CAN'T!" The voice cried. "THEY LEFT THE ROOM CONTROL WITH KONOHAMARU!  
"SQUISH!  
"AUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!" Everyone cried.  
"THE ROOM IS SMALLER!" BoBoBo shouted. "NOSEHAIR TIME!"  
"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T HURT PEOPLE!" cried the voice. "I JUST NEED TO CALL THEAPRILFOOL…." They heard dialing and the voice spoke.  
"Hello?" The voice said. "Ahh yes… you see you left the un-shrink button with Konohamaru… oh you mean the Tri-Pod took it and they are playing with the shrink option… oh that's not good…." SQUISH!

Everyone was too squished to speak now. It would all end for them any moment.

TWO HOURS TO BOBOWORLD!

UNSQUIIIISH!

"Hey the room!" Kakashi cried. "IT IS UNSHRUNKEN!"  
"YEAAAAHHH!" Everyone cheered.  
"Okay now it is time to announce the new announcer!" The voice said. Everyone turned to look at… The potato!  
"OH POTATO!" BoBoBo cried. 'YOU ARE THE PERFECT ANNOUNCER!"  
"YEAH! I KNOW!" The potato said happily. "And now to announce the competitors:

Narubo – The main character of Naruto show! He went BoBoBo!

Nejibo - The strongest member of Team Gai! Or at least he was! He is a BoBoBo wuss now!

BoBoBo – The leader of Team Bo.

Kakashi – Cat leader of Team 7. Katkashi is his alias.

Rock Lee – Insane temporary Member of Team 7! His relationship with his mentor is questionable… considering they hug too much.

Tenten – Female temporary Member of Team 7! She loves weapons… and kicking Rock Lee!

Gai – Leader of Team Gai! His relationship with Rock Lee is questionable considering they hug too much.

Sakura - Female temporary Member of Team Gai! Looooves Sasuke.

Sasuke – Half evil temporary Member of Team Gai! Is obsessed with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru – Evil rapper… cannot rap.

Harry Potter – Magic man! Goes to Hogwarts!

Ronald Weasley – Best friend of Magic Man! Goes to Hogwarts!

Hermione Granger – Girlfriend of Magic Man! Goes to Hogwarts!

Prof. McGonagal – Professor of Magic Man! Goes to Hogwarts!

Albus Dumbledore – Mentor of Magic Man! Goes to Hogwarts!

Severus Snape – Evil Teacher to Magic Man! Went with Voldemort

Voldemort – Evil Guy after Magic Man!

Hagrid – Giant fat friend of Magic Man!

Draco Malfoy – Idiot non-friend of Magic Man!

At this point the Harry Potter cast squashed the potato, which was brought back by the author. He promptly stopped the explanations.

Frodo Baggins

Samwise Gamgee

Merry Brandybuck

Pippin Took

Aragorn

Legolas

Gimli

Boromir

Faramir

Gollum

Gandalf

Saruman

Theoden

Elrond

Arwen

Eowyn

Neo

Trinity

Morphues

Link

I.D.

Agent Smith

Darth Vader

Anakin Skywalker

Emperor Palpatine

Chancellor Palpatine

Padme

Jar Jar

Obi-Wan (Ep I)

Obi-Wan (Ep III)

Ben Kenobi

Luke Skywalker

Han Solo

Leia

Yoda

Qui-Gon Jinn

General Greivous

Chewbacca

Will Smith

Carlton Banks

Hilary Banks

Ashley Banks

Uncle Phil

Aunt Vivian

Jazz

Cyclops

Wolverine

Xavier

Rogue

Jean

Nightcrawler

Storm

Magneto

Mystique

Gambit

Spider-Man

Peter Parker

Venom

Green Goblin

Doctor Octopus

Mary Jane

Aunt May

Bone Saw

DareDevil

Superman

Lex Luther

Clark Kent (Smallville)

Beauty

Don Patch

Jelly Jiggler

Spongebob

Squidward

Mr. Krabs

Sandy

Patrick

Plankton

Mermaidman

Barnacleboy

Timmy Turner

Cosmo

Wanda

Dad

Mom

Jorgen

Wandisimo

Crocker

Ash Ketchum

Pikachu

Brock

Misty

Meowth

Jessie

James

Kano

Lui Kang

Raiden

Johnny Cage

Scorpion

Sub Zero

Sonya

Batman

Bruce Wayne

Riddler

Two Face

Joker

Mr. Freeze

Aladdin

Genie

Jafaar

Jimmy Neutron

Carl

Sheen

Libby

Cindy

(War of the Worlds 2005)Ray

(War of the Worlds 2005)Rachel

(War of the Worlds 2005)Robbie

Scooby Doo

Fred

Velma

Daphnie

Shaggy

Scrappy

Capt. James T. Kirk

Spock

Tom Nook

Mario

Luigi

Toadsworth

Toad

Peach

Wario

Waluigi

Yoshi

Bowser

Samus

Tingle

Link

Zelda

Ganondorf

Yugi

Joey

Marik

Shigeru Miyamoto

TheAprilFool

Reggie (Nintendo's Reggie)" The potato was out of breath.

"THAT'S OVER ONE HUNDRED FIFTY PEOPLE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"  
"NO WONDER THE ROOM WAS SO CRAMPED!" They all shouted.  
"So what is the challenge this time?" Kakashi asked. "Mud wrestling?"  
"Nope! Three Part Challenge!" The Potato said. "Rock Paper Scissors, Pie Baking, and painting!"  
"YAY OLD CHALLENGES!" Tenboten cried happily.  
"WE CAN WIN!" Cried the choir of space people.  
"No singing." The potato said. They all walked away sadly. "Today's challenge is…THREE ROUNDS LONG!"  
An Audience claps. One member turns to another  
"Didn't he just say that?" He asked.   
"You have two hours to finish all three before BoBoBo's world so lets get more info!" The potato said. "Round one is Rock Paper Scissors!"Everyone anime-fell, AMAZING! IT HAPPENED!  
"We already did that!" Sasuke cried.  
"Yeah!" Tenboten cried. "AHH MY NAME!"  
"Round two is… PIE BAKING!" The potato shouted.  
"WE DID THAT!" Rock Bo shouted.  
"LEE! YOUR NAME!" Cried Bo-Sensei. "AHH! MY NAME!"  
"Round three is Picture painting!" The potato cried. "The studio got unoriginal and decided to recycle old challenges! And me announcing them!" The audience claps again.  
"WHERE IS THAT AUDIENCE COMING FROM?" Cried James Kirk. "SPOCK! SCAN THE AREA WITH YOUR HANDHELD SCANNING GADGET!" He took out his 'handheld scanning gadget' and began scanning Katkashi. Then he zapped Konohamaru with a phaser as Konohamaru crawled back into the room to take his position as announcer back.  
"…Ow…" He said.

"HEY YOU POKED ME!" Cried Marik. "IT IS TIME TO DUEL!" He pulled out a duel disk and walked over threateningly to I.D.  
"WAIT, WAIT! I COULDN'T HELP IT! DON'T DUEL ME!" I.D. cried. "I AM JUST A PART OF THE MATRIX SO I DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" He fell in the fetal position and sucked his thumb. The whole time he was thinking 'sucker.'  
"You are not part of the Matrix!" Neo cried. "When were you in any of the three movies!"  
"Actually I am in a fanfic of the matrix designed by a friend of the author of this one! The friend, on my behalf, threatened the author with the Noisy Cricket to put me in this fanfic."  
"HE HAS THE NOISY CRICKET K!" J cried racing up. I.D. looked at him, smiling greatly.  
"Yep!" He cried pulling out a cricket that was screaming at the top of its lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEE!" Then it took a deep breath and started over. J walked away sadly.  
"I cannot believe I lost that thing!" He said sadly. BOOOOM The Tri-Pod burst from the ground.  
"I really need that noisy cricket too!" J complained. "How else am I supposed to stop the Tri-Pod from squashin' me? I need the noisy cri-" SQUASH! Then the Tri-Pod walked off… actually it was suddenly wearing a huge tutu and was dancing away.  
"So…" Ash Ketchum asked Yugi. "What is the time?"  
"YOU ASKED ME WHAT TIME IT IS! IT IS TIME TO DUEL!" Yugi cried. Ash ran screaming.  
"YOU RAN SCREAMING!" Joey and Marik cried. "IT IS TIME TO DUEL!" All three ran after him.  
"YOU LIVE! IT IS TIME TO DUEL!" We hear over the horizon as they walked off.

"OKAY! EVERYONE BACK IN THE ROOM!" POOOOOOOOOOF!  
"AUGH! IT IS SO TINY IN HERE!" Cried everyone.  
"Oops this is the closet…" The potato said.  
POOOOF!

"Okay!" The potato said, now that everyone was calm. "LET ROUND ONE BEGIN!"

_Mortal Kombat announcer: ROUND ONE…  
FIGHT!_

Narubo vs Yugi

"I SHALL BEAT YOU!" Cried out Narubo. "BOBOWORLD CANNOT BE STOPPED!"  
"WE SHALL SEE!" Yugi cried. "LETS DUEL!" They both took out duel disks and drew five cards.  
"I PLAY HAPPYSLAPPYBOBOBO!" Cried Narubo! He placed a card on the duel disk and it appeared! It was BoBoBo in a fiesta costume. "And I place a Rock Paper Scissors card facedown!" A hand appeared on the field and just hung there.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Yugi cried. "YUUUUUUGIIIIOOOOOOHHHH!"  
"What the crap was that?" Narubo asked.  
"I AM YAMI YUGI! THE WEIRD CRAZY SPIRIT WHO WINS EVERY DUEL!" Cried Yami Yugi. He placed a card on the field.  
"NOW MY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS CARD IS SET!" He cried. "AND I SUMMON THE CELTIC GUARDIAN!" He began dancing. "_MYYYY CREATURE HAS MORE ATTACK POINTS THAAAN YOURRRS!" _Then he proceeded to attack! Narubo's life points went down from 4,000 to 2600. HAPPYSLAPPYBOBOBO apparently had 0 ATK points.  
"GRR!" Narubo cried. "I SHALL STILL WIN!" He drew a card. "NOW MY ULTIMATE MONSTER IS WITH ME! I WILL WIN!" He placed the monster on the monster zone.  
"I SUMMON SLAPPYWACKYBOBOBO!" This one also has 0ATK points. Yugi proceeded to summon a new monster and attacked. Narubo had 500 LP left!  
"AHHH!" He screamed like a girl. "WAIT! I KNOW HOW TO WIN!" He jumped up and flipped a light switch. When he landed he was wearing fiesta cloths. Rumba started playing and he began dancing.

_They call me Cuban Pete!  
I'm the king of the Rumba Beat!  
When I play the maracas I go:  
Chick Chicky Boom, Chick Chicky Boom!_

Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete!  
I'm the craze of my native street!  
When I start to dance, everything goes:  
Chick Chicky Boom, Chick Chicky Boom! 

_The senioritas they sing  
And they swing with "terampero"  
It's very nice - so full of spice  
And when they dance in they bring  
A happy ring that "era keros"  
Are singing a song All the day long_

_So if you like the beat  
Take a lesson from Cuban Pete  
And I'll teach you to:  
Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom_

Suddenly Kakashi started singing!

_He's a really modest guy  
Although he's the hottest guy  
In Havana, in Havana_

"WHY THE )#$) DID I SING THAT?" He cried. Then he noticed that everyone was dancing. "Ahhh well." He joined in.

_Si, seniorita I know  
That you would like a chicky-boom-chick  
It's very nice - so full of spice  
I'll place my hand on your hip  
And if you will just give me your hand  
Then we shall try Just you and I!_

_So if you like the beat  
Take a lesson from Cuban Pete  
And I'll teach you to:  
Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom_

Yugi found himself dancing and he couldn't stop! No one could stop! Except Narubo! The Rumba continued playing while Narubo carefully made sure to rig the Rock Paper Scissor card results then he hit the button to show them.  
"I WIN!" He cried.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Yugi cried. Everyone stopped dancing and pointed and laughed.

WINNER: NARUBO

Nejibo vs Hagrid

"You are very big and fat." Nejibo said.  
"I AM NOT FAT I AM HALF GIANT!" Hagrid cried.  
"YOU FAT!" Nejibo said.  
"Hey! You can't have a car in this studio." Said a police officer.  
"I AM NOT A CAR I AM HALF GIANT!" Hagrid cried.  
"Oh! You're not a car! You're just fat!" The officer said. He turned around. "HEY EARNIE! IT'S NOT A CAR! IT'S JUST A FAT MAN!" He started laughing. "See you later fatty, fat man."  
"YOU STOLE THAT JOKE FROM FAMILY GUY!" Cried Link (Matrix). He leapt at TheAprilFool who held up a hand.  
"I also stole Cuban Pete from The Mask. Sue me!" Then he started running crazily babbling.  
"Okay well I choose rock!" Hagrid said.  
"I choose paper." Nejibo said.  
"GOODBYE FATTY!" Cried the potato. Nothing happened. "Aww crap! Your weight broke the spring loaded floor!" Hagrid approached the potato.

THE REST OF THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED BY THE SOCIETY OF POTATO PROTECTION.

WINNER: NEJIBO

BoBoBo vs Frodo Baggins

"Oh I love my little itty bitty ringy!" Frodo sang. BoBoBo smirked.  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" He cried.  
"SHOOT!" They both cried. When they extended their hands they had tied for it!  
"I NEVER TIE!" cried out BoBoBo. "GOOOO FIST OF NOSEHAIR!" Frodo went flying and was eliminated from the competitions.

WINNER: BOBOBO

Katkahshi vs Bo Sensei

"OUR RIVALRY SHALL END TODAY!" Cried Bo Sensei.  
"I HAVE NO RIVALRY WITH ANYONE WITH BO IN THEIR NAMES!" Cried Katkashibo. "WAIT! YES I DO!" He fell down frightened.  
"KATKASHI THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SHALL SEE ME THROUGH!" Cried Gai.  
"I SHALL WIN!" Cried Katkashi.  
"COWABUNGA!" Cried a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fan. Everyone turned. "OH CRAP!" He cried and ran for it. 10,000 little Frank the Pugs ran after him. Everyone ignored the screams they heard in the background.  
"ALL RIGHT KATKASHI! LET OUR RIVALRY END WITH ME AS THE VICTOR!" Cried Bo Sensei.  
"YES LET US BO!" Cried Katkashi. "ROCK!"  
"PAPER!"  
"SCISSORS!" They both cried. "SHOOT!"  
Kakashi chose Rock and Bo-Sensei chose Scissors.  
"NOOOOOO" Bo-Sensei cried.  
"BO SENSEI!" Cried Rock Bo.  
"OH BO!" Cried Bo-Sensei.  
"BO-SENSEI!"  
"BO!"  
They hugged in the sunset as the spring floor sent them both flying.

Tenten vs Gimli

"The dwarves are the best thing that happened to this world since the creation of the world!" Cried Gimli. "Ever since the world started existing nothing so great appeared like the Dwarves! DWARVES ROCK!"  
"Rock is Gimli's choice!" Cried the potato.  
"WHAT!" Cried Gimli.  
"Uhh I choose paper then." Tenten said.  
"TENTEN WINS!" Cried the potato. Everyone pointed and laughed at Gimli, who was sent flying.  
"THIS IS NOT FAAAIIIR!" He cried. "YOU BETRAY THE DWARVES!" He began sobbing.

Rock Lee vs I.D.

"YOSH! FOR THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH I SHALL WIN!" Rock Bo cried.  
"I WILL WIN BECAUSE I AM A FANFIC CHAR!" Cried I.D. "I AM SUPERMAN!" He struck a SuperMan pose. Rock Bo turned to him angrily.  
"I WILL WIN!" He cried.  
"I will win?" I.D. asked. "Thanks for saying so!"  
"I DIDN'T!"  
"But I heard you say it."  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!"  
"Yes you did."  
"NOO!"  
"YESSSS!… Hey I like the all capital letters with the billions of "!"s at the end! BLAAHHHH!"  
"YOU ARE A CLOWN! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!"  
They went for it! And I.D. Lost…  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He cried as he was ejected from the fanfic. "I AM A FANFIC CHAR! A FAAANFIIIICC CHAAAAAARR!"

Sakura vs Hermione

"I shall now use a complex spell to make sure I win!" Hermione cried.

TWO SECONDS LATER

Hermione went flying from the fanfic.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke vs Gollum

"Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum coughed. He held out his hand by accident using paper. Sasuke smile and used Scissors.  
"I WIN!" He cried.  
"GOLLUM!" Gollum cried attacking. He killed Sasuke by choking him! Everyone gasped.

_In Heaven:_  
Sasuke walked into a beautiful world filled with OROCHIMARU! Then suddenly it disappeared and he was back in the fanfic. Gollum had been ejected and Sakura had given him CPR.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried. "KILL ME AGAIN! DO IT!" Everyone looked at him weird. They shrugged and went about their business.

Orochimaru vs Voldemort

"We are snake men!" Cried Voldemort and Orochimaru. "WE LOVE SNAKES!" They twirled around and were suddenly in black suits.  
"WE ARE THE MEN IN BLACK!" Cried Voldemort, off key. "GALAXY DEFENDERS!"  
"WE ARE THE MEN IN BLACK!" Cried Orochimaru, more off key. "WON'T LET YOU REMEMBER!" ZAAAAP! Voldemort went flying out of the fanfic. Agent J ran off giggling.  
"I FOUND THE NOISY CRICKET!" He cried jumping for joy every other second.

Harry Potter vs Jazz

"You smell like cheap cologne and fried chicken." Harry told Jazz. "SCOURGIFY!" FLASH! Harry disappeared.  
"Heeey does this mean I don't get to play the game?" Jazz asked.  
"What happened to Harry?" Sakura asked.  
"He evaporated." Said Agent K (MIW). "He used too much magic because scum like Jazz are too filthy to clean."

Ron Weasley vs Han Solo

"You'd better let me win or I'll have Chewie rip your arms off!" Han cried. Chewie began growling. Ron backed away.  
"Okay you win." He said.  
"YAY I WIN!" Han yelled he began prancing around. "I WIN I WIN I WIN!"  
"Okay Han is too obnoxious." Said the potato. "WASTE HIM!" Then Grand Theft Auto chars came in and blasted the crap out of Han solo. Then what was left was ejected from the fanfic.  
"Hey I won!" Ron cried.

Prof McGonagal vs Draco Malfoy

"All right Malfoy if you let me win I'll give you the answers to all of the tests for the rest of the year!" McGonagall whispered to Draco. Draco nodded. They walked out into the middle of the room where he immediately pointed to her.  
"SHE WANTS ME TO CHEAT!" He cried. She gasped.  
"What kind of an accusation is that?" She cried. "You vile underhand-"  
"_All right Malfoy, if you let me win I'll give you the answers to all of the tests for the rest of the year!_" Said McGonagall's voice on a tape recorder.  
"CHEATERS SUCK!" Cried the potato. Agent J ran in and nurelized her ten times then ran off and she was ejected back to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore vs Gandalf

"You shall lose Gandalf for I am a hip copy of you!" cried Dumbledore.  
"WHAT?" Cried Gandalf. "ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ENTIRELY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!"  
"I AM?" Cried Dumbledore. "THAT ROCKS! LIKE SOOOOOCOCKKKS!"  
"NO SINGING ABOUT SOCKS!" Cried Gandalf. "YOU SHALL NOT SING!" And with that he opened a hole in the ground and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles grabbed Dumbledore and dragged him down to their lair. Everyone ignored the screams they heard.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING:

Michelangelo was tickling Dumbledore, and eating socks. The socks part was what made him scream though.

WINNER: GANDALF!  
"Hey! Why'd you disappear winning person showing thing?" Cried the potato.  
"I was eating bacon!" It said happily.

Saruman vs Snape

"I have the greasier hair!" Cried Snape. "Your hair is not greasy enough!"  
"MY HAIR IS PERFECT!" Cried Saruman. "I AM SARUMAN OF MANY COLORS!" He dropped a cloak to reveal his many colored robes.  
"MY EYES!" Cried Snape. "MY EYES!" He fell back clutching his eyes.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Laughed Saruman. "Now he cannot win!"  
"All right because Snape was blinded a replacement will be used. Bring in The Loaner." Cried the potato. Everyone looked at him.  
"The loaner?" They asked. Heavy footsteps were heard. The ground started to shake.  
"Prepare yourselves!" Cried the potato. The door opened and a HUGE creature walked in. "FOR THIS HUGE CREATURE CARRYING THE LOANER!" On the creature was…KIRBY!  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Saruman. "I WILL LOSE IF I FIGHT HIM! I GIVE IN!" Then he proceeded to run in circles babbling.  
"BE EJECTED!" Cried the potato and Saruman went flying. "I love doing that!"

Sam vs Pippin

"We shall decide the winners of these two by video footage." Cried the potato. Sam's video footage was "Po Tay Toes!" The potato watched it and then leapt for joy.  
"SAM WINS!" He cried. Pippin started to object but was ejected from the fanfic.

Merry vs Legolas

"Okay Legolas wins he is too perfect to fail." The potato said before anyone could do anything. Merry tried to object but was ejected from the fanfic.  
"I love being unfair." The potato said.

Aragorn vs Boromir

"I shall win!" Aragorn said. They began prepping for their round of Rock Paper Scissors. But suddenly an Orc kills Boromir!  
"OH NO! BOROMIR! BOROMIR!" He cried. "BOROMIR NOOOOO! WHHHHHYYY! WHHYY! WE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HE CHOSE NOW! HOW CAN I WIN! Oh wait he is dead he can't win! I WIN!"

WINNER: ARAGORN

Neo vs Faramir

"I am the heir of Isildur." Said Faramir.  
"You are not!" Aragorn said. "THAT IS ME YOU $)( &)$)$)#!" No one paid attention to the fight that occurred. Neo read "THE ONE MAGAZINE" and was bending spoons with his mind. Everyone ignored that "AHHHHHH!" in the background. They held up umbrellas, with bored faces (not even looking away) for a splash of water, where it came from no one knew, and then they turned to find that Faramir had been a water balloon.  
"Not surprising." Said Frodo. "I suspected from the start."  
"Yeah" Gandalf agreed. "He was never good at hiding his true water balloon self."  
"I always thought he was human." Sam said.  
"You are stupid Sam." Frodo said.  
"Yeah I am Mr. Frodo." Sam said happily.

WINNER: NEO

Theoden vs Agent Smith

"It is inevitable Mr. Theoden I shall win." Said Smith.  
"Okay!" Theoden said. "I give up!"

WINNER: AGENT SMITH

Morpheus vs Elrond

"I shall just give up so I can steal shampoo from the bathrooms." Morpheus said.  
"I THOUGHT I SAID STOP PLAYING JOKES THAT FLASH AUTHORS MADE!" Link cried.  
"But it is fun!" TheAprilFool cried.  
"DIE APRIL FOOL!" Link cried racing at the writer.  
"OOOH TRIPOD!" TheAprilFool cried.  
BOOM! Link was crushed. And for good measure Elrond was too.  
"I WIN!" Morpheus cried.

Arwen vs Eowyn

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!" Cried Eowyn. BANG! Arwen shot her with the Noisy Cricket.

"What?" She asked. "She said shoot." Eowny walked off with a beak like Daffy Duck and fell off a cliff. Everyone pointed and laughed.

Link vs Anakin Skywalker

"The Dark Side of the Force ROCKS!" Anakin cried. "I GOT A COOL LAVA PLANET HOME!  
"I got a ship that I fly and kill with." Link said.  
"I got a Dark Master!" Anakin cried.  
"SO DO I!" Link cried.  
"HEY!" Morpheus cried. "THAT BETTER NOT BE A JOKE ON HOW I LOOK!" Link turned to him.  
"Nope!" He said. "But you steal shampoo so you evil!"  
"Okay!" Morpheus said. Then he ran off with all of Link's shampoo.  
"There is only one way to settle this." Anakin said. He circled around Link until he was in front of him. "A battle!" He ignited his saber. "I must warn you though. I am a master of backflips!" Then he backflipped into a wall! Link just looked at him.  
"Loser." He said. Then a little kid ran up.  
"I FOUND THIS MATCH!" He cried then he lit it and dropped it on Anakin. Poor Anakin.

ANAKIN: BAR-B-Qed  
WINNER: LINK!

Emperor Palpatine vs Darth Vader

"I must defeat you master." Vader said."But I am your master!" Cried Palpatine.  
"Doesn't that count for anything?"  
And Vader was like "No". He then proceeded to attack with the lightsaber.

PALPATINE: XX

WINNER: VADER

Chancellor Palpatine vs Magneto

"ZAPPY ZAPPY ZAP ZAP!" Cried Palpatine. "I AM SO BEAUTIFUL WITH MY ZAP ZAPS!"  
"Zappy?" Magneto cried. "WE ARE PLAYING ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
"ZAPPY ZAP!" Cried Palpatine. "MY BEAUTY CANNOT WAIT!"  
"JUST LET HIM ZAP YOU!" Cried Vader. "HE IS GETTING UGLIER WHILE HE WAITS!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO GET ZAPPED!" Cried Magneto. "Zappy is not me!"  
"YOU SUCK THEN!" cried Palpatine. He began sobbing.  
"YOU SUCK!" Vader cried.  
"YOU SUCK!" Cried the charred remains of Anakin.  
" I DO NOT SUCK!" Cried Magneto. "ZAP ME!"  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

WINNER: Palpatine

Padme vs Bone Saw

Bone Saw looked at Padme.  
"CAN I POUND HER?" He cried.  
"No she is a girl." Said Katkashi. "Girls are not to be hit by gentlemen."  
"I AM NO GENTLEMAN!" Bone saw cried. He raced for Padme… who beat the crap out of him.  
"I…give…up." Bone Saw cried pointing a finger in the air and then falling over unconscious.

WINNER: PADME

Jar Jar vs Tingle

"WEEELCOME! TO FIGHT NIGHT! Here at the Konoha Arena!" Cried Bruce Campell. "Here two of the most annoying chars in the world will fight it out for champion!" The crowd cheered.  
"How'd we get in this arena?" Asked Tenten.  
"Because there is no arena!" Neo said. "Aw crap it didn't work." He walked off sadly.  
"There is no Neo!" Morpheus said extending a hand. Neo fell over dead.  
"Uhhh… I didn't do that." He said.  
"NOOOWW WILL OUR FIGHTERS ENTER THE ARENA AT THIS TIME! PLEASE WELCOME OUR REIGNING CHAMPION! JAR JAR BINKS!" Jar Jar walked into the ring and he jumped for joy.  
"WAAHHHOOOOOO!" He cried.  
"AND THE CHALLENGER… whets your name?" Whispered Bruce.  
"Tingle." Said Tingle.  
"That name sucks." Bruce said. "THE CHALLENGER: THE FAIRY MAN!  
"I AM FAAAIIRIRY?" Tingle ran into the ring with tears in his eyes."TTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLEEEEE FAIRY!" Tingle cried.  
"Yousa dumbsa!" Cried Jar Jar.  
"YOU NOT A FAIRY!" Cried Tingle.  
"Yousa not a gungan!" Cried Jar Jar  
"YOU SUCK! NON-FAIRY!" Tingle shouted.  
"Take that back!" Cried Jar Jar.  
"You talk normal?" Asked Tingle.  
"…." Jar Jar's eyes opened wide. "THEY'RE ONTO ME!" And he ran off and got into a cab.  
"Okay take me to Canada!" He cried. "The land of peace and justice and freedom!"

Everyone watched him drive off to the wrong country.  
"Everyone knows that Mexico is the country of the free people." Said Narubo. Sasuke hit him.  
"OW!"

WINNER: TINGLE!

Obi-Wan (Ep I) vs Obi-Wan (Ep III)

"You are I!" Cried Obi-Wan.  
"I AM YOU!" Cried Obi-Wan.  
"Okay which one of you is which?" Asked the potato.  
"I am episode I!" Cried Obi-Wan.  
"Okay your name is now poopsy-head." Cried the potato.  
"ALL RIGHT!" poopsy-head cried.  
"And for that you lose." The potato said. Poopsy head ran away crying. Then FLASH! A delorian appeared and ran him over.  
"DOC! I HIT SOMEONE IN THE FUTURE!" Cried Marty.  
"RUN MARTY! BEFORE THEY CATCH US!" Cried Doc. They zoomed away and FLASH! They were gone!

WINNER: Ep III Obi-Wan

Ben Kenobi vs Mario

'ITSA ME MARIO!"  
"OH NO! I GIVE IN!" Cried Ben Kenobi. "I CANNOT DEFEAT YOU! I TRIED WHEN I WAS ONCE AN APE NAMED DONKEY KONG! … NOBODY HEARD THAT!" He ran off and rabid Nintendo fans went to go capture him and turn him back into Donkey Kong.

WINNER: MARIO

Luke vs Tom Nook

"Okay now to play rock paper scissors you must purchase a choice!" Tom Nook said "Two thousand million gagillion bells will get you your choice of Rock Paper or scissors!"  
"I have no cash." Luke said.  
"LOSER!" Cried BoBoBo who attacked with Fist of the Nosehair.  
"AHHHHH!" Cried Luke flying away.

WINNER: TOM NOOK

Leia vs Bowser

"If you win I'll eat you!" Bowser said threateningly.  
"I give in!" Cried Leia.  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY!" Bowser said. He burst out crying and went into his shell.  
"FOR BEING RUDE TO BOWSER YOU GET ETERNAL LIFE IN… THE WORLD OF FAMILY GUY!" Cried the potato. "YOU WILL BE TRANSFORMED INTO A MONKEY AND LIVE IN CHRIS'S CLOSET! And you shall DISLIKE CHRIS A LOT!" POOF Leia disappeared.

"And that is the story of how Chris got the Evil Monkey in his closet." Said a person.  
"I doubt that." Said someone. The first person ran off crying.

Yoda vs Jelly Jiggler

"I shall now infuse your mind with subliminal messages!" Said Yoda.

THE IMAGES WERE AS FOLLOWS:

-Rocks  
-A hand in a fist  
-More Rocks  
-The words Rock n Roll  
-Glen Quagmire from Family guy chasing a delivery truck in bathrobes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Yoda said as Jelly Jiggler ran off blind.

WINNER: YODA

Qui-Gon Jinn vs Mr. Krabs

"Don't center your focuses on your money Mr. Krabs." Said Qui-Gon. "Keep your focus here and now where it belongs." He got pelted with money and then melted without an explanation.  
"Well that was weird." The potato said.

WINNER: Mr. Krabs

General Greivous vs Carlton Banks

"I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" cried Grievous. Carlton ran off crying like a girl.  
"Now look what you did!" Will cried. "YOU ROCK!" Then both Grievous and Will began dancing.  
"EVERYBODY DANCE!" Cried Carlton, who had returned. He began doing the Carlton Dance.  
"AHH THE CARLTON DANCE!" The potato cried. "I AM BLIND!"  
"I don't dance that badly…" Said Carlton.  
"Yeah you do." Said Greivous. "And money sucks."  
"AHHH WHAT KIND OF A ROBOT ARE YOU?" Carlton cried running away.

WINNER: GRIEVOUS

Chewbaca vs Plankton

"I will win against this creature and then I shall steal the Krabby Patty FORMULA!" Cried Plankton.  
"ROOOOAR!" Roared Chewie. He stepped on Plankton by accident.  
"Ow…" Plankton said.  
"Okay Chewie! Plankton chose Rock what do you choose?" Asked Potato.  
"WHAT!" Cried Plankton. "I NEVER CHOSE AT ALL!"  
"ROOOAAR!" Roared Chewbacca.  
"Paper?" asked the potato "YOU WIN!"  
"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Plankton said as he was ejected away. 'I WENT TO COLLEGE!"

Will Smith vs Timmy Turner

"I WISH THAT I WON!" Cried Timmy. _FAART Sound_!  
"Sorry Timmy." Wanda said. "We can't help you win a competition."  
"You suck you know?" Will said. "A real man would win! A strong man!"  
"A man with big ears?" Asked Timmy.  
"Yeah a man with big ea… HEY!" Will cried. Timmy laughed.  
"For insulting the greatest singer to be on our show, you lose!" Cried the Potato. Timmy ran off crying.

Hilary vs Dad

"Do I have to do this?" Hilary asked. "Can't I have Geoffery do it for me?"  
"No butlers." Said the potato.  
"Then I just won't play your little game." Said Hilary.  
"I'M HIP!" Cried dad, wearing nothing but his underpants and was holding a piece of paper.  
"Choose Hilary!" Cried Will. "Think about it! Rock or Scissors, which cuts paper?"  
"ROCK!" Cried Hilary."YOU LOSE!" Cried the potato. "BAD HAIR DAY FOR YOU!" Hilary's hair suddenly was like a troll doll again.  
"WOOT! IM HIP!" Dad cried.

Ashley vs Clark Kent

"You can take him Ash." Said Will. "It's only Superman."  
"Superman?" Asked Ashley.  
"Well a young kidish superman who wears no tights." Said Will. "We have a lot in common."  
"You have powers too?" Clark shouted. "AWSOME!"  
"Well…. Yeah…." Will said nervously. "I can… do this thing… and another thing…. And…other super stuff…"  
"AWSOME!" Clark yelled running around in circles. Ashley turned to Will.  
"You have no powers Will." She said.  
"YOU LIED TO ME!" Cried Clark. "DIE!" He aimed a punch at will but hit the wall and the vibrations set off the spring loaded floor trap in the floor under Ashley.  
"AHHH!" She screamed as she went flying.  
"I'm gonna be over there…" Will said scooting away.

Uncle Phil vs James

"Prepare for trouble! Make it double!" Cried out James.  
"Sir I went to law school I know what trouble is and a game of Rock Paper Scissors is not trouble." Uncle Phil said.  
"How about I persuade you to lose?" Asked James. He winked.  
"How about I tear your head off and place it above my fireplace?" Uncle Phil asked threateningly.  
"Uhh… I don't think that will work out." James said.  
"Why not?" Uncle Phil asked (evil eyes).  
"You best just lose!" Cried Will. "He got the evil look in his eye!"  
"Uhhh Paper?" Said James.  
"()&)#) YOU!" Cried Uncle Phil. "I CHOSE ROCK! )$#)#$)#$" He grabbed James and ate him. Then spit him out and James was sent flying. Will looked at Uncle Phil and backed away.

Aunt Viv vs Jorgen

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle! Toughest fairy in the universe!" Cried Jorgen.  
"TINGLE LOVE FAIRIES!" He ran into Aunt Viv and knocked her over. Jorgen proceeded to zap Tingle.  
"Hahahaha" He said. "Your pain makes me laugh." He grabbed another small fairy and punched him. "Hahaahahahaha!"  
Aunt Vivian just looked scared. After half an hour the potato sent her flying. She didn't scream at all she was in shock over Jorgen's love of pain.

Cyclops vs Wolverine

"YOU STOLE MY JEAN PLUSHIE DOLL!" Cried Cyclops. "YOU WILL LOSE AND GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"  
"Jean…plushie …. Doll…" Jean said looking at Cyclops weird.  
"I NEVER STOLE IT I MADE IT MYSELF!" Cried Wolverine.  
"Made…. A Jean… Plushie doll…" Jean said.  
"THEN WHY DOES IT HAVE MY NAME STITCHED ON IT?" Cried Cyclops.  
"Where?" Cried Wolverine.  
"ON THE LEFT FOOT!" Cried Cyclops. Wolverine looked at it.  
"Oh…" He said. "WELL IT'S MINE NOW!"  
"ROCK!" Cried Cyclops.  
"PAPER!" Cried Wolverine.  
"SCISSORS!" They both cried.  
"SHOOT!"  
"WOLVERINE WINS!" Cried the potato.  
ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP Wolverine goes flying.  
"I mean Cyclops wins!" Cried the potato.  
"I WON! NOW I CAN HUGGLE AND KISS THE PLUSHIE ALL I WANT!" He said. Jean backed away.  
"Someone remind me why I like him…" She said.

Xavier vs Jean

"This will be the ultimate test of our abilities!" Cried Xavier. "I WILL WIN BECAUSE I HAVE TELEPATHY!" And he started waving his arms wildly again. The Men In White hurried up and grabbed him and carried him off. Jean began waving her arms wildly laughing. Then they carried her away too. They released Xavier because Agent J found Jean attractive and wanted to sit in the backseat with her. And, of course, she attacked him.

WINNER: XAVIER!

Rogue vs Nightcrawler

"I can make you go poof!" Cried Nightcrawler. He grabbed Rogue and poofed away and dropped her in a volcano and poofed back.  
"I win!" He said happily. Everyone stared at him and twitched.

Storm vs Mystique

Mystique and Storm looked at one another.  
"Potato." Said the potato. Mystique asked to speak with him in private and the potato came back alone.  
"Okay Storm loses." It said and pulled a lever sending her flying. Then the potato ran in.  
"YOU MIMIC ME! YOU CHEATER!" then he hugged the other potato. "YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Mystique morphed back into herself and walked off smirking. Narubo pointed and laughed.  
"You transform!" He laughed. "But I can too!" He was a toilet with a blond Afro. Everyone near him laughed and kicked him.

Gambit vs Venom

Another short match! Gambit bragged and Venom ate him. Then Venom laughed. Everyone else just looked at him, blinking.

WINNER: VENOM

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DISAPPEARING WINNER MARKER?" Cried the potato. Konohamaru crawled back in.  
"I…am ready…to take my… to take my place…. As announcer back…." He said. The potato laughed and turned to the crowd.  
"WHO IS THE BETTER ANNOUNCER?" It cried.  
"KONOHAMARU!" They responded.  
"Oh…. Well that sucks…" Said the potato. "DIE KONOHAMARU!" He leapt at the kid and tackled him. Tsunabo ran back in and beat both of them up and then tossed Konohamaru down a hill and ran off screaming about pie.  
"She needs her medications." Said Katkashibo. "Aww crap not again!"  
"Embrace the BoBoBo!" Cried Narubo.  
"NEVER!" Cried Katkashi.

Spider-Man vs Kano

"I have a red eye!" Kano laughed.  
"You are a videogame character…" Spider-Man said. "THWIP!" He webbed Kano and tossed him out a window.  
"When did we get windows?" Asked the potato. "I thought we were underground."  
"You could also ask where we get cliffs." Said Sakura. "We are supposed to be in a giant room not a giant cave."  
"Good point." Said Konohamaru.

WINNER: KANO

"WHAT!" Cried Spider-Man as he was ejected from the area. "BUT I TOSSED HIM OUT A WINDOOOWOWWW!"  
"You should have paid attention." Said the potato. "I love being unfair."

Peter Parker vs Batman

"I am batman." Batman said.  
"Okay well lets play this game!" Cried Peter Parker. "My Alter-Ego failed but I won't!"  
"I am batman." Said Batman.  
"Yes… we know." Said Peter.  
"I am batman." Batman said.  
"You are annoying." Said Peter.  
"You are Batman." Batman said. Peter ran off horrified.  
"AHHH NOO! I CANT BE A BILLIONAIRE WHO USES GADGETS! I NEED TO BE POOR AND HAVE SPIDER ABILITIES!" And he ran off before realizing that billions of dollars would be worth it.

Green Goblin vs Wanda

"_Green Goblin, Green Goblin!  
I am the Green Goblin!  
You are not the Green Goblin_  
'_Cause I am the Green Goblin!" _

Sang the Green Goblin.

"I TOLD YOU! NO SINGING!" Cried the potato. "YOU GUYS HAVE BAD SINGING VOICES!" Then he kicked the Green Goblin out of the nightclub they were suddenly inside of. They teleported back to the giant underground room with mysterious windows and cliffs and the Green Goblin was left sitting on a street corner in New York, poor Green Goblin.

Doctor Octopus vs Lex Luther

"I have a higher scientific mind and I will destroy SuperMan." Said Lex Luther.  
"Yeah I know." Said Doctor Octopus. "But I have tentacles!" Then he strangled Luther and tossed him off a cliff and Luther somehow fell through a window onto the streets of Konoha.  
"This place is all messed up…" Sasuke said. "But at least Orochimaru is here!"

Mary Jane vs Sandy

"New rule!" Cried the potato. "This part of the chapter is taking too long so I'll make a rule that every spider-man character from this point forward loses!" Mary Jane turned to him to object but was sent flying.

Aunt May vs Genie

"THAT RULE INCLUDES YOU GRANDMA!" Cried the potato. Aunt May went flying and everyone looked at the potato weird.

Daredevil vs Cosmo

"I AM COSMO!" Cried Cosmo. "I LOVE BACON!"  
"I am the blind hero DareDevil. I shall win!" Daredevil cried. Then he walked off a cliff again. Everyone looked at the cliff weird.  
"Why does this always happen?" Asked Sakura. "Must we always have people fall off a cliff or run away or be unfair to them? Why can't we just let them compete?"  
"I dunno." Said Saru. "HEY WHY AM I IN THIS FANFIC!" He cried running off.

SuperMan vs Wandisimo

"I am Wandisimo! Sexiest fairy in the universe!" Cried Wandisimo. Suddenly a female potato ran in.  
"HE WINS!" She cried and then she disappeared after sending Superman flying.  
"Okay that was disturbing." Said the potato. "It's like a girl me from an alternate universe…"

IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE:

"Did you make Superman lose?" Asked a figure. The female potato nodded.  
"YES I DID!"  
"Good" The figure stepped forward to reveal… some guy we don't even know! "Then we have just meddled in another dimension! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then he farted.  
"I wish you'd stop that." Said the female potato.

Beauty vs Joker

The Joker laughed and laughed and laughed. Hours later he was still laughing. So they sent him away.  
"How can it be hours later? BoBoWorld is in less than two hours." Said Katkashi.  
"Exaggeration works wonders!" The potato said smiling.

Don Patch vs Spongebob

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL MOMMY! NO I DON'T! I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T!" Cried Don Patch.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Spongebob.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I OKAY YOU MORON! GET OUT OF HERE!" Cried Don Patch angrily. Spongebob started sniffing and crying.  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE TEARS WILL PURSUADE ME TO LOSE YOU LITTLE RUNT?" Cried Don Patch. Spongebob ran into a wall sobbing."  
Oh my, can I help you dear?" Asked Patches. Spongebob fainted at the sight of Don Patch with lipstick and high heels on.

WINNER: DON PATCH

Squidward vs Sub Zero

"I will freeze you." Said Sub-Zero. He held out a hand, looked like paper, and Squidward held out his tentacle, realizing he can only choose paper or rock.  
"TIE BREAKER!" cried the potato. "Try again!"  
Sub-Zero rolled his eyes and put out rock. Squidward chose paper.  
"HAH!" He snorted. "I WIN!" Then CRACKLE! He was frozen!  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN!"

_SUB ZERO WINS!_ Said the Mortal Kombat announcer.

Patrick vs Mr. Freeze

To make it short: Patrick won then got frozen like Squidward. Mr. Freeze is unorigin- is frozen

Mermaidman vs Barnacleboy

"EVVILL!" Cried Mermaidman.  
"YOU HAVE TOO MANY CAMEOS! I QUIT!" Cried Barnacleboy. He walked off angry about not getting a good trailer.  
"I guess Mermaidman wins."  
"EEEVIILLLLLLL!" Cried Mermaidman walking into a wall.

Mom vs Capt. James T Kirk

"I baked some nice spinach casserole for you!" Cried Mom. Kirk took one look at it and it roared at him. He began petting it.  
"Nice spinach." He said. Then he tossed it in the air and vaporized it with his phaser.  
"MY CASSEROLE!" Cried Mom. She ran and leapt after it and got vaporized by Spock.  
"Just trying to help. Captain." He said. "It is logical to eliminate the competition."  
"You scare me with logic." Said Kirk. "Go away!"  
"But Jim…." Spock said.  
"GO AWAY SCARY POINTY EARED FREAK!" Cried Kirk. Spock walked off, shrugging.  
"Logic tells me you will calm down later." He said as Kirk put his index fingers together to form an "X" to try and ward away Spock's logic.

Crocker vs Libby

"LETS GET FUNKY!" Libby cried.  
"LETS NOT!" The potato cried. He sent her flying and grabbed her CD player as it dropped from the sky. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA MINE! I SHALL SELL IT ON EBAY!"  
"YAY!" Cried a man running up. He lay down and smiled brightly.  
"Who are you?" Asked the potato.  
"I am named Ebay!" Said the man. "You said you'd sell it on me!" The potato looked up frightened. Then he sent 'Ebay' flying.

Ash Ketchum vs Peach

"GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!" Cried Ash. He threw a pokeball and a red dinosaur came out.  
"Charmander" It said. Peach walked over to it.  
"Awww you are so cute!" She said. Then she hugged it. "You are like Yoshi!"  
"CHAAAR!" Cried the creature. It breathed fire on Peach who ran off. She fell down a cliff and flew into space.  
"Okay now she can fall downwards and get sent flying into space?" Asked Bo Sensei. "That youthful cliff is insane!"

Pikachu vs Waluigi

"ROCK!" Cried Waluigi.  
"PIKA!" Cried Pikachu.  
"SCISSORS!" Cried Waluigi.  
"PIKA!" Cried Pikachu angry. He had just said that in his language.  
"SHOOT!" Cried Waluigi. They both went for it and Waluigi won! He started dancing.  
"I WON! I WON! I WO-" Sirens went off and a cop car pulled up.  
"THERE HE IS!" Cried a cop. A camera followed them as they tackled Waluigi.  
"WAIT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Cried Waluigi as he was dragged off.  
"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Cried one of the cops. "BUT IT STILL MAKES GOOD TV EITHER WAY!" They drove off with the "Bad Boys" song in the background.

WINNER: Pikachu

Brock vs Rachel

"This is utterly useless so Brock will win." The potato said. "Also because Rachel is played by Dakota Fanning and I don't like her." Rachel was sent flying and no one was surprised.  
"At least this is taking shorter time." Said Sakura. "I don't want to be here much longer."  
"We got more challenges to go after this Sakura." Said Sasuke. "We'll still be here a while." Sakura Anime-fell. OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED!

Misty vs Scooby Doo

"ROOBY DOOBY DOOOOOOO!" Cried Scooby.  
"I CHOOSE YOU!" Cried Misty. "STARU!" Another pokemon appeared.  
"You are disqualified for using pokemon." Said the potato.  
"BUT ASH WASN'T!" Cried Misty.  
"I know!" The potato said happily. "But being unfair makes this go faster!"

Meowth vs Yoshi

Meowth didn't even get a chance. He was eaten. And then sealed inside an egg, which Yoshi tossed into the ocean. How they got an ocean in the room was unknown to everyone.

Jessie vs Scorpion

"I pinch." Scorpion told Jessie as they stepped into the ring.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I pinch." He said again. She shrugged.  
"Prepare fo-" She began.  
"I pinch." Scorpion interrupted.  
"I'LL PINCH YOU!" Jessie cried. "NOW LET ME FINISH MY INTRO!"  
"I pinch." Scorpion took a step closer. Jessie backed away.  
"NO PINCH!" She cried.  
"No pinch?" Asked Scorpion.  
"No!" Jessie commanded.  
"Why no pinch?" Scorpion asked.  
"Because IT HURTS MORON!" Jessie cried.  
"… I pinch." Said Scorpion. Jessie gave a cry of frustration then summoned a pokemon. Then she had it eat her to get her away from that freak. She was eaten in one bite and carried off. But the pokemon fell into the world of Mario Party and Jessie was stuck playing mini-games for the rest of her life.

Lui Kang vs Reggie

To make this short: Lui Kang winner. Then Reggie kicked his $$ and took his name. So Reggie wins. But they spoke waaay too much before the battle.

Raiden vs Bruce Wayne

"I am Bruce Wayne." Bruce said.  
"Okay well lets play this game!" Cried Raiden.  
"I am Bruce Wayne." Said Bruce.  
"Yes… we know." Said Raiden.  
"I am Bruce Wayne." Bruce said.  
"You are annoying." Said Peter.  
"You are Bruce Wayne." Bruce said. Raiden ran off horrified.  
"AHHH NOO! I CANT BE A BILLIONAIRE! I NEED TO BE POOR AND HAVE LIGHTNING ABILITIES!" And he ran off before realizing that billions of dollars would be worth it.

Johnny Cage vs Scrappy

"SCRAPPY DAPPY DOO!" Cried Scrappy. "I WILL BEAT YOU! "

Five Seconds later….

Scrappy was sent flying.

"HEY AN OLD SEQUENCE!" Cried Hermione. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She was sent flying.

Sonya vs Spock

"I must approach this logically." Said Spock.  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!" Cried Sonya. She extended her hand and put forth paper. Spock was still deep in thought.  
TWO HOURS LATER…  
Spock took a sip of soda  
IN BOBOWORLD…  
Spock was sucked into the ground and everyone sent back to when the match began. Only Sonya remained. But then she took off her face! It was Spock in a mask!  
"I knew that this would happen so I set things up to make me win… logically." He said.  
"Oookay… anyone else find that impossible?" Asked the potato. "Ahh well!"

Riddler vs Cindy

"Riddle me this… Riddle me that… you are very fat." Sang the Riddler. Cindy ran off sobbing and fell into a vat of lard.  
"THAT REMINDS ME OF FAMILY GUY!" Cried the Riddler. "PETER DROVE INTO LARD!"  
"ANOTHER STOLEN JOKE!" Link cried.

Two Face vs Robbie

"Heads and I'll play. Tails and I blow your &#$ head off!" Cried Two Face. He flipped the coin and it landed on heads."Aww crap!" He cried. Then they PLAYED FOR IT! And Robbie won! "DOUBLE CRAP!" Cried Two-Face.  
"HAHAHAHHAHA!" Robbie laughed. Two-Face was sent flying.  
BOOM! ….  
BOOM! ….  
BOOM! ….  
"OH NO!" Cried Robbie. BOOOOOOOM! The Tri-Pod burst from the ground and grabbed him. It walked off with him screaming about wishing that Stephen Spielburg were there to get him out.  
"Aww great! Now we have to retrieve Two-Face." Said the potato.

Aladdin vs Carl

"Genie! I wish I won!" Cried Aladdin.  
POOOOF!

WINNER: ALADDIN.  
"WAIT DIDN'T SOMEONE ELSE GET DISQUALIFIED FOR THAATT?" Cried Carl as he went flying.

Jafaar vs Ray

"I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GENIE IN THE WORLD!" Cried Jafaar.  
"I win!" Said Ray.  
"Ray Wins!" The potato cried.  
"WHAT!" Cried Jafaar.  
"Haven't you watched War of the Worlds?" The potato asked. "He lives through everything."

WINNER: RAY

Zelda vs Marik

"HEHEHEHEHEHE I AM MARIK!" Cried Marik. "MY MILENNIUM ROD LETS ME CONTROL YOUR MIND!"

WINNER: Marik

"That was short." Marik said. "I didn't even get to use my rod."  
"Yeah well we know who the winner would be." Said the potato winking.  
"ME!" Cried a Nintendo Wii.  
"AHH NOT NINTENDO WII!" Cried the potato. "Your codename was better."  
"WHEEEE!" Cried the Nintendo Wii.

Note: The Nintendo Wii is the name of the next Nintendo Console.

Shigeru Miyamoto vs Sheen

"I made Mario." Said Shiggy.  
"Shiggy Wins!" Cried the Potato.   
"YOU LOVE MARIO MORE THAN ULTRA LORD?" Cried Sheen.  
"No I played eeny meeny miny moe" Said the potato.  
"ULTRA LORD AVENGE ME!" Cried Sheen. POOF! A port-o-potty appeared and Ultra Lord walked out of it. "I AM ULTRA LORD!" He said. "I USE THE ULTRA PORT-O-POTTY!"  
"Too…much…info…" Sakura said fainting.

WINNER: SHIGERU MIYAMOTO

Fred vs Link

"RO-"  
"Link Wins." Everyone sighed. This was happening too much now.

Velma vs Joey

WINNER: JOEY

"They didn't even play yet." Said the potato.

WINNER: I don't care.

"At least it wasn't the potato this time." Said Sasuke. He turned to Bo Sensei and smiled. "Sasuke still needs to feed."  
"Okay to save time we shall now only name the winners!" Said the Potato. "I shall choose randomly."

Ganondorf vs Toad

Toad

Wario vs Toadsworth

Wario

Samus vs Shaggy

Shaggy… I mean Samus… Stupid Samus attacking Shaggy…

DON'T YOU AIM THAT BLASTER AT M-

Jimmy Neutron vs Velma

Jimmy

Velma vs Luigi

Luigi

Daphnie vs Trinity

Trinity Because I dislike Scooby Doo chars.

"All right we'll keep the results of each round a secret!" Cried the Potato. "Prepare for ROUND TWO!"

_Mortal Kombat Announcer: ROUND TWO!  
FIGHT! _

"Round two is a pie baking contest!" Cried the potato. The competitors are:

Narubo

Nejibo

BoBoBo

Katkashi

Tenten

Rock Bo

Sakura

Sasuke

Orochimaru

Jazz

Ron Weasley

Malfoy

Gandalf

Snape

Sam

Legolas

Aragorn

Neo

Agent Smith

Morpheus

Arwen

Link (matrix)

Vader

Chancellor Palpatine

Padme

Tingle

Obi Wan (Ep III)

Mario

Tom Nook

Bowser

Yoda

Mr. Krabs

Greivous

Chewbacca

Will Smith

Dad

Clark Kent

Uncle Phil

Jorgen Von Strangle

Cyclops

Xavier

Nightcrawler

Mystique

Venom

Kano

Batman

Wanda

Doc. Octopus

Sandy

Genie

Cosmo

Wandisimo

Beauty

Don Patch

Sub Zero

Mr. Freeze

Mermaidman

Capt. James T. Kirk

Crocker

Ash

Pikachu

Brock

Scooby Doo

Yoshi

Scorpion

Reggie

Bruce Wayne

Johnny Cage

Spock

Riddler

Two-Face

Aladdin

Ray

Marik

Shigeru Miyamoto

Link (L.O.Z.)

Joey

Toad

Wario

Samus

Jimmy

Luigi

Trinity" Said the Potato.

"YES!" Cried Sakura. "We eliminated HALF of the competition!"  
'Actually… there is one more competitor." Said a voice. "ME!" DUN DUN DUUUUN! Out walked TheAprilFool!  
"I didn't participate in the previous one because I made the matches uneven. But I shall compete now." DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!  
"Okay well let us begin!" Cried Konohamaru. ZAAAAAAAAAP!  
"I LOVE THE ZAAPPY ZAPP!" Cried Chancellor Palpatine.  
"Okay … BEGIN BAKING!" The potato shouted.

THE PEOPLE PUT THE FOLLOWING INGREDIENTS INTO THEIR PIES:

Narubo

Chili flavored frozen yogurt.  
"Oh I am so glad I won that contest." He said. BoBoBo burst out sobbing at his Christmas failure:

_BOBOBO THEATRE PRESENTS:_

BOBOBO'S CHRISTMAS TALE (From Episode 2 of BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo)

_BoBoBo sits at a table in the middle of the room. The radio is an ad for winning a years supply of free chili flavored frozen yogurt. BoBoBo comments on how he got his entry form but then realized it was in Japanese. So he said he'd draw a face on it to get their attention. But then he remembered… he was allergic…_

_THE END_

BoBoBo, Narubo, and Nejibo were sobbing.  
"It's such a touching story!" Cried Narubo. Sakura twitched.  
"Chili flavored frozen yogurt…" She said.

Nejibo

Nejibo filled his pie with a Nintendo Wii.  
"You fit perfectly!" He said. "You deserve to be eaten."  
"I DO!" The Wii cried happily. Sakura twitched. How could a game console be alive?  
Poor Nintendo (revolution) Wii

BoBoBo

BoBoBo used… King Nose Hair… again.  
"You are entirely sure I will be God Nose Hair?" Asked King Nose Hair.  
"Yes I am your majesty." Said BoBoBo as King Nose hair curled up in the piecrust. King Nosehair was playing a Nintendo DS.  
"The Nintendo DS! It has two screens and is 3D! Touching is good!" He said. Sakura backed away slooowwwly.

Katkashi

Katkashi was throwing catnip into his pie. A lot of it! And it was starting to drive him crazy. The second he put his pie in the oven he started attacking the oven door to try and get to the catnip. Sasuke looked at him sadly.  
"I hope he goes back to normal." He said. "BUT AT LEAST I HAVE OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"  
"AWAY YOU CURSED SEAL MANIAC!" Cried Orochimaru. Sasuke burst out crying. Poor Sasuke.

Tenten

Tenten was baking Leonardo, from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in a pie.  
"Turtle pie is the best place to hide when playing hide and seek." She said. He smiled and fell asleep in the piecrust. Tenboten began laughing, evilly.

Rock Bo

"I SHALL FILL IT WITH THE SPRINGTIME OF BO!" Cried Rock Bo.  
"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL BO!" Cried Bo-Sensei.  
"I THOUGHT I SENT YOU FLYING!" Cried the potato.  
"OH BO-SENSEI!"  
"OH BO!"  
"OH BO-SENSEI!"  
"OH BO!"  
Sunset sequence.  
Everyone had the anime -.- face on.

Sakura

Sakura began placing her alternate outfits into the pie.  
"After this bakes I'll only have the outfit I have on left!" She cried happily. Sasuke looked at her like she was nuts. Which… she really was at the moment.

Sasuke

Sasuke filled his pie with tears due to the fact that Orochimaru would not let Sasuke use him as an ingredient.  
"I wonder if he still has that easy button…" Sakura said.  
"Maybe!" Cried Sasuke holding it up! "EASY BUTTON MAKE OROCHIMAR-"  
"DESPISE SASUKE!" Cried Sakura hitting the button. WHOOOOSH!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke cried dropping the easy button into his pie. "AHH!" He cried as it shorted out from his tears.  
"Now he really dislikes you!" Sakura said smugly.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Sasuke began crying even more."The heir to the Uchiha Clan is crying over a snake-man's dislike of him… wow." Said the potato. "I gotta call Itachi and show him this."  
"NO! NOT ITACHI! HE'LL TEASE ME!" Cried Sasubo.  
"AHHHH SASUKE!" Cried Sakura.  
"What?" Sasubo asked. Sakura fainted.

Orochimaru

Orochimaru dropped Sasubo into the piecrust.  
"You'll lose your life in that oven…fufufu!" He cried. Then he covered Sasubo up and put it in the oven. Sakura woke up and saw that and fainted again.

Jazz

Fried chicken and cheap cologne!  
"THE PERFECT INGREDIENTS!" Cried Jazz. "Of course Hilary would be better…"  
"NO!" Cried the potato. "I SENT HER FLYING!"  
"Can't you retrieve her?" Jazz asked. "PLEAASE!"  
"We are having a hard enough time trying to find Two-Face!" Cried the potato.  
"#)(#!" Cried Jazz. "I need a new plan to get Hilary to fall in love with me!"  
"WHAT!" Cried Uncle Phil.  
"Uh oh." Jazz cried. He looked at the cameras. "I brought this upon myself."

OUTSIDE OF THE FANFIC:

Jazz goes flying out of it.  
"AHHH!"

Ron Weasley

Ron was stuffing… teddy bear stuffing into his pie.  
"It needs to be stuffed!" He said. After he put it in to bake he realized what he had done.  
"OH GOD I'VE GONE MENTAL!" He cried. Then he ran as fast as he could away.

Malfoy

"I will make the best pie!" Malfoy said. "I am going to put in a secret ingredient!" And he dumped a bucket of toenails into it. The toenails complained as he covered them with the top of the piecrust and put them in to bake but no one cared.

Gandalf

"NO ONE SHALL PASS!" He cried putting a DO NOT PASS sign into his pie. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Then he ran in circles screaming about people not passing.

Snape

Snape looked left and then right and then started squeezing his hair and liquid came out.  
"Nice hair!" He said. "Give back all the shampoo for the pie."  
"You use shampoo?" Aragorn asked.  
"… MY HAIR IS NOT GREASY!" Snape cried running away.  
"Idiot." Said the potato. "Like anyone can't just look."

Sam

Started putting potatoes into his pie. The potato fainted at this and had to be revived by being dropped off the Empire State Building.  
"How'd you survive the fall?" asked BoBoBo.  
"I just did." The potato said. "It's that simple."

Legolas

His hair, what else?

Aragorn

He was baking Boromir's lifeless corpse into the pie, humming 'I feel pretty' and was wearing a dress and an apron. Everyone stared at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing!" They said turning away.

Neo

(Reenactment:)  
Morpheus: There is no neo  
Neo: x.x

Agent Smith

"It is inevitable." Smith said. "I cannot win." And he pulled out a gun and placed it on his head. Everyone was shocked at this suicide! But when he pulled the trigger a BANG flag came out. He burst out laughing and jumped into the river of potato salad and swam off while eating.  
"I thought the budget didn't allow for a potato-salad river?" Said Konohamaru, coughing.  
"GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK!" Cried the potato kicking him into the potato salad. There Konohamaru sunk and did not come back up….

Morpheus

Morpheus placed all the shampoo he had stolen into his pie. He was happy that way. He'd get rid of the evidence by eating the pie! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Then those pesky flash artists couldn't say he stole! No they would not! Of course his plan had a flaw that they already had a flash film out there with him stealing shampoo. Poor Morpheus.

Arwen

Arwen decided to fill her pie with flowers. She used the dead ones that Sakura had used when she had made a pie. How she got them? No one knew. But it was not unexpected. So many weird things happening throughout the week that it became expected. In fact Splinter, from TMNT, raced by wearing a speedo just at that moment blinding everyone for 2 minutes. When they could see again they continued.

Link (matrix)

Link decided to go Squidward and buy a bomb pie. He performed the whole thing in front of the potato, which was too busy looking at pictures of himself, to wash away Splinter's speedo, to notice.

Vader

"I SHALL FILL IT WITH THE FORCE!" He cried. Then he placed his hands over it and the pie actually was full of something! He put it in to bake and it deflated.  
"Aww crap!"

Chancellor Palpatine

Chancellor Palpatine used his Zappy Zaps to cook the pie without any ingredients. Then he sat on it and proclaimed it perfect. Everyone shuddered at the thought.  
"Can Konohamaru taste the pies?" Asked the potato.  
"Sure!" Said Tsunabo. "Then we kick him out again and you grade them!" She laughed.  
"THE UNFAIRNESS OF IT ALL!" Cried Sakura. Then she broke down crying over 'Sasubo-kun'

Padme

She filled the pie with nothing except a spider. Then she laughed as she put the oven on NUCLEAR and it exploded. The pie shell landed perfectly on the counter followed by black chunks of pie and oven and no one could tell the difference! Poor Konohamaru.

Tingle

"Tingle only fill pie if Tingle get rupees." Tingle said.  
"Make the best pie and you get a TON of rupees!" Cried the potato.  
"YAY!" Tingle cried filling the pie with another pie, an apple pie! He turned to Konohamaru.  
"Rupees!" He said holding out his hand.  
"Not yet they have to be judged." Said the potato.

Obi Wan (Ep III)

Obi Wan decided to fill his pie with pancakes and French toast. He called it the BREAKFAST PIE. The potato didn't care and tossed him aside when he kept trying to explain it.  
"Go fight Anakin or something!" he yelled when Obi Wan returned.  
"But Anakin was sent flying!" Cried Obi Wan. "I CANNOT FIGHT HIM"  
"Well go away! YOU ANNOYING!" Cried the potato. "I still need to look at something good after…" and he shuddered at the thought of Splinter.

Mario

Mario was filling his pie up with, what else, coins. He was laughing and bouncing around. POOOF he was suddenly in a room.  
"We have to!" Cried a voice. "IT IS TIME TO-" lightning then struck the person and they fell over. A replacement person walked in and kicked the other person away.  
"I am dreadfully sorry about that!" Said the replacement. "But it is time for us to HAVE A MATCH!" The person threw a round ball. "PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" POOOF the room filled with smoke and nothing else.  
"Uhhh Pikachu?" Asked the person. He poked the pokeball, which opened and out flopped Don Patch.  
"WHAAAAAAAT!" Cried the replacement running off scared. "WHERE IS PIKACHUUUU!"  
"Thanks don patch" said Mario giving him a handful of coins.

Tom Nook

Tom Nook was sitting in his own pie.  
"To save bells I shall cook myself." He said. Everyone looked at him and laughed but he stuck out his chest. "I WILL WIN IN THE END!" Then he inserted himself into the oven! Everyone laughed again and five seconds later Tom Nook leapt out of the oven and ran around screaming about it being hot. What a fool. He jumped off the cliff and fell down the cliff a loooong ways and landed on a pile of Noisy Cricket (weapon)s BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNG! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nook cried as he went flying into the night.  
"IT IS STILL DAYTIME!" Cried Kakashi.  
"SO!" Cried BoBoBo.  
"You are right!" Cried Narubo. "It doesn't matter. BAD KATKASHIBO!"  
"I AM KAKASHI!" Cried Kakashi. "NOT KATKASHIBO!"  
"Embrace the BoBoBo" Sasubo said. "It is the best thing you can do." He was wearing… an Afro! Sakura burst out crying.  
"SASUKE COME BAAACK!" She cried.

Bowser

Bowser stole Jazz's unused pie and, whistling, put it in the oven. What an unoriginal guy.

Yoda

"Make the best pie I will!" Cried Yoda. He began filling the pie with applesauce and laughed maniacally about it. Everyone stared for a few seconds.  
"Master Yoda!" Cried the potato. "YOU ARE A GOOD GUY!"  
"Good I am. But bad my laugh is." Said Yoda. "HAHAMWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mr. Krabs

Mr. Krabs bought a pie on Ebay.  
"It'll take two days to get here!" He said happily. Too bad the contest was that day and he didn't bake anything.

Greivous

"I am too scary to make a pie." Grievous said through a fit of coughs. Then he fell over and lay there twitching. After a few seconds he passed on! Everyone put on funeral cloths as his body was dragged away and thrown off the cliff and fell into… a sea of General Grievous clones.  
"They never last." Said the potato. "Bring in clone 100-no wait! Don't! We'll just let him stay gone." Then he muttered about Mace Windu making it too hard to clone grievous.

Chewbacca

Chewie roared and ate his pie baking ingredients.  
"Okay I won't object because he'll hurt me." Said the potato. Unlucky for him he still, somehow, managed to anger Chewie.

THE REST OF THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED BY THE SOCIETY OF POTATO PROTECTION.

Will Smith

He started pouring Boy This Will Taste Good into his pie. It was a box of powder that changed into food when heated up. He got it from the FUTURE! However he went to the future. Unfortunately he only filled it halfway and Uncle Phil ate the rest, with the box, and then exploded.

Dad

"IM HIP!" Cried Dad as he climbed into a pie. "I'll be like Tom Nook! IM HIP!" He shut the oven door. "AHHH HOT! IT DOESN'T WORK WITH HOT!" The oven burst open and Dad ran out and in circles then started chasing a bus for no reason and the Men In White drove up and captured him.  
"We've been looking for you for a while… DAD!" They cried as they walked off with him.  
"COOL! IM WANTED! IM HIP!" Cried Dad. And Timmy Turner rolled his eyes as his dad got taken away.

Clark Kent

Clark just switched his pie for one of his mom' pies at super-speed. He couldn't cook and didn't plan too. Sakura looked over at Sasubo and slammed his head into the wall.  
"Un-BoBoBo yet?" She asked.  
"BOBOBO IS THE BEST!" Cried Sasubo, and he was wearing BoBoBo cloths now! Sakura fainted. Sasuke was now 100 Sasubo. Poooooooor Sakura.

Uncle Phil

Don't tell me I got to remind you of what happened to him too! Okay he ate the box of "Boy This Will Taste Good" before it was heated and exploded. He is gone!

Jorgen Von Strangle

"HAHAHAHA!" Jorgen laughed. "I'll fill it with pain!" He placed his HUGE STAFF over the pie and POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! It was filled with pain. I feel sorry for Konohamaru…. very sorry for him.

Cyclops

"ILL MAKE PIE GO BOOM!" He cried! "WITH MY BEAMY EYES!" And he zapped the pie making it explode. Then he ran off laughing and zapping random things. He stopped to zap Bo-Sensei 100 times before running off again.

Xavier

"I'LL USE MY MIND!" Xavier cried waving his arms insanely. Again the Men In White picked him up and dragged him away. How many times has this happened?

Nightcrawler

Nightcrawler teleported to Planet Pie and grabbed a little pie child of a pie person and teleported back. Everyone ignored the fact that the pie he had had legs and arms. It was entirely made of pie though. Somehow it lived… it was just a cherry pie… how it lived? THE MIRACLE OF STEPHEN SPEILBURG!  
"NOOOOOO!" Cried Robbie.

Mystique

Mystique baked one of those microwave potpies. Nothing funny here, lets move on.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING FUNNY HERE!" Cried Don Patch. "LOOK I AM A HOTDOG LOOKY LOOKY LOOK!"  
Moving on….

Venom

Venom was busy stuffing Spider-Man into a pie.  
"I want to eat you Spider-Man." He said. "I know you are made of ice cream so I shall eat you!"  
"NOO! YOU FIGURED IT OUT!" Cried Spider-Man. "I AM ICE CREAM!" Then he melted. Venom laughed and Don Patch was screaming about how he was still a hot dog. Moving on…  
"HEY I SAID LOOK!" Cried Don Patch.

Kano

Kano just ripped his pie to shreds and went on a rampage attacking. But he got restrained and kicked out of the fanfic. He was last seen in the world of Barney singing along with the dinosaur and the kids.

Batman

He stuffed batcookies into the "batpie" which was cut to look like a bat.  
"I am batman." He said as he put it in to bake.  
"WE KNOW!" Cried the potato.

Wanda

Wanda baked her, somehow hotter, twin sister Blonda into the pie. Blonda thought it was a celebrity hot spa treatment. Poor, poor Blonda… and Konohamaru who has to taste these pies.

Doc. Octopus

He stole Nightcrawler's pie with one of his mechanical arms. Then he started laughing like Mandark.  
"Hahaha! Haha-haha-haha Hahaha-haha-haha!" Everyone laughed with him. Then Mandark came and attacked them all only to get zapped by Cyclops and to fall into the potato salad. Konohamaru pulled Mandark down into the potato salad to climb out.  
"IM FREE!" He cried. Suddenly he was in chains in a seat with the words: PIE TESTER on it. "NOOOOO!"

Sandy

Sandy was putting Barb-B-Qs in there. The kind Squidward held up. The sharp kind! The pointy kind! The kind that hurts when you hold it! Konohamaru held up a white flag.  
"You can be announcer and taster." He told the potato.  
"Are you nuts? Tasting those pies would hurt me! Good luck though!" The potato said.

Genie

I just whip up a magical chocolate pie! He whipped one up easy and it blasted off into the sky.  
"BYE BYE!" The genie looked at it and blinked.  
"Perhaps less magic…" He said.

Cosmo

Cosmo dumped raw bacon into it. Seeing how he didn't know how to cook. He dumped it in the oven and set it on the highest temperature. It burned soon and stayed in after burning… I feel real sorry for the taster…

Wandisimo

"PICTURES OF ME! THE SEXIEST FAIRY IN THE UNIVERSE!" Cried Wandisimo. A bunch of people scrambled to get his autograph. Sasuke got squished under all the female feet.  
"Ow…" He said.  
"YOU ARE BACK SASUKE!" Cried Sakura.  
"What are you talking about?" Sasubo asked. Sakura walked away sadly.

Beauty

"I really don't want to do this." She said.  
"TOO BAD GET OVER IT AND COOK YOUR PIE OR ELSE!" Cried the potato. Beauty hurried and dumped in a bunch of applesauce."Anything to get this over with." She muttered.  
"Aren't we having fun?" The potato asked happily. Half the people turned to him and shouted.  
"NO!"

Don Patch

What do you expect? He is Don Patch. He decided to cook the first thing he could think of. A raw package of Ramen!  
"R-ramen?" Narubo said in a weird tone.  
"OH NO! HE IS REVERTING BACK!" BoBoBo cried. "HURRY EAT THIS COOKIE NARUBO!" Narubo took the cookie and ate it. Nejibo and BoBoBo welcomed him back. Sakura fell over.

Sub Zero

He froze his pie then kicked it then sat on it then took it for a walk and then set it on the counter and proclaimed it finished.

Mr. Freeze

Mr. Freeze was in an apron cooking the perfect pie! But instead of cooking it he froze it with his ice powers!  
"Now it is harder than rock!" He said. "Everything must freeeeeze!"  
Konohamaru whimpered.

Mermaidman

He just ran around screaming "EEEVILL!" and running into walls.

Capt. James T. Kirk

Kirk didn't know how to bake and fell over sucking his thumb. Dr. Octopus laughed at him.  
"HAHAHA! HAHAHA-HAHA-HAHA!"

Crocker

"Hmmm mysterious contests… pie baking…. THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF FAIRIES!" He jumped around screaming about fairies. Then he fell in his own pie and Don patch put it in the oven.  
"FAIRIES DON"T EXIST!" He cried as he turned it onto nuclear.  
"Oh poopy." Crocker said as the oven blew up.

Ash

Ash… put Pikachu into the pie! Pikachu struggled. Ash just laughed. Everyone from Pokemon looked at him weird.  
"Ash that is Pikachu." Brock said. "You guys have been buddies for ages."  
"True…." Ash said. Then he switched Pikachu with Brock.  
"AHHH!" Brock cried. "NOOO!"

Pikachu

Pikachu just zapped his pie. Nothing funny. Lets move on.

Brock

ASH COOKED HIM REMEMBER? Do you guys forget everything?

Scooby Doo

Scooby Snaxs. Why is a treat named after Scooby anyways?

_BOBOBO THEATRE PRESENTS_

_THE TRUE STORY OF SCOOBY SNACKS_

_One day Scooby Doo took over the BoBoSnacks factory and renamed it._

_THE END._

"LIKE THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Cried Shaggy.  
"Sure it did." Said BoBoBo. "I was there!" Everyone just anime-fell at this comment.

Yoshi

Yoshi put an egg in the pie then fell asleep.  
"WHAT IS WITH THE LACK OF WEIRDNESS!" Cried the potato.

Scorpion

"I pinch." He said turning to Reggie. Reggie kicked his $$ and took his name.

Reggie

Was too busy kicking Scorpions $$ and taking his name to bake.

Bruce Wayne

He just made the same pie as batman.  
"I'm not batman." He said as he put it in to bake.  
"Yeeaaah" everyone replied sarcastically.

Johnny Cage

He just made a real pie. PARTY POOPER!

Spock

ANOTHER PARTY POOPER! His logic made him make a real pie!

Riddler

Paper question marks.

Two-Face

Made a half chocolate half apple pie. Still it is mainly normal so PARTY POOPER!

Aladdin

He just wished for the perfect pie. WHAT A CHEATER!

Ray

He didn't have to bake. He lives through everything.

Marik

"I SHALL JUST USE MIND CONTROL!" He cried laughing. Then he found he had baked a pie.  
"HEY!" he cried as he saw TheAprilFool with his rod. "GIVE THAT BACK!"  
Then they both were running all over the place.

Shigeru Miyamoto

Shiggy? Make a pie? Don't make me laugh. He had Mario make it. Why? Because he _wanted_ to!

Link (L.O.Z.)

Started dumping chocolate bars in. Then a crazy man raced out and dumped in a ton more. He held up one and turned to the camera.  
"Nintendo Chocolate. It doesn't kill you. It just seems that way!" He gave a big smile and thumbs up and then ran off. Link shrugged and started cooking his pie.

Joey

Duel Monsters cards. Nothing funny here…  
"HEY I AM FUNNY!" Don patch yelled. He was a hot dog again. Moving on…

Toad

Toad ran off crying because he wasn't allowed to use the oven…  
"Toad is a loser!" Said the potato smiling.

Wario

"IT'SA ME WARIO!" Cried Wario jumping off a cliff for no reason whatsoever except to be random. "I MUSTA FIT IN!" he cried as he fell. Then a pie suddenly popped out of his oven. What was in it? A mystery!

Samus

Samus put real pie ingredients in then blasted her pie giving it a radioactive glow. Everyone looked at the radioactive pie then laughed at Konohamaru who had to eat it.

Jimmy

Jimmy had Goddard bring him one of his mom's pies. Nothing fun-  
"IM FUNNY LOOK AT ME IM A HOT DOG!" cried Don Patch. Moving on…

Luigi

Luigi just stood there and then fell over. No pie from him.

Trinity

She filled it with paper. Why? No one knew.

TheAprilFool

TheAprilFool did the weirdest pie of them all! He made a pizza.  
"It's a pizza pie!" He cried. Sadly this got through the rulebook.

TESTING THE PIES!

The following are the reactions Konohamaru had to the pies:

Narubo: He took one bite then spit it out and yelled for water. They let him suffer for half an hour then got him some water.

Nejibo: He took a bite then sobbed for destroying a game console. Everyone laughed.  
"You do realize you could have sold that for millions on Ebay?" Konohamaru asked him.  
"Yep." Nejibo said. Konohamaru slammed his head into the rest of the pie.

BoBoBo: Konohamaru took a bite then fell over unconscious. BoBoBo had the crap beaten out of him by King Nose Hair because he was still King Nose Hair… again. When Konohamaru woke up he claimed it was terrible. BoBoBo sobbed.

Katkashi: He was about to take a bite but 100000000000000 cats came and beat the crap out of him and ran away with it. Katkashi turns to the audience.  
"Catnip is only good for cats… or me… or Adam West." He said. Catman from Fairly Odd Parents ran with the group of cats laughing as if drunk.

Tenten: Leonardo burst out and ran off sobbing about how he was about to be eaten. Tenten narrowed her eyes.  
"Next time Leonardo… next time…" She said. Everyone edged away.

Rock Bo: It was an empty pie. Just shell. So Konohamaru bit into it and smiled. Then Bo-Sensei ran into the room.  
"YES! ROCK BO YOU HAVE WON!" He cried. Then the spring loaded floor sent him flying again.

Sakura: He ate it and then cried.  
"Why you cry?" She asked.  
"Because I have to taste these!" He cried. Everyone chose that moment to point and laugh.

Sasuke: Konohamaru got a mouth full of wet piecrust.

Orochimaru: Sasubo has escaped. It was empty piecrust. Lucky Konohamaru.

Jazz: Jazz got thrown out. Bowser took his pie.

Ron Weasley: He hated it.

Malfoy: He puked.

Gandalf: He refused to eat it and Gandalf was pied with it.

Snape: The pie went flying and flew into the face of Scorpion.  
"I pinch." He said.

Sam: Konohamaru ate the potato pie and laughed. Then the potato smacked him with a mallet.

Legolas: Same reaction as the first time.

Aragorn: He didn't even bother because Aragorn used a corpse. Instead he pied Aragorn with it and knocked him into the potato salad river.

Neo: HE'S GONE! MORPHEUS KILLED HIM!  
"I DID NOT!" Morpheus shouted. Everyone looked at him and he sighed.

Agent Smith: He swam away remember? HE DIDN'T MAKE A PIE!

Morpheus: His mouth had a lot of soap in it. Poor Konohamaru.

Arwen: He took a bite then died from the taste. Then he was revived to test the other pies.

Link (matrix): He poked it and it blew up. BOOOOOOM!  
"Oooh!" everyone said. Then they pointed and laughed.

Vader: His was deflated remember? He tried using the force but it failed him. Konohamaru got lucky.

Chancellor Palpatine: Konohamaru took a bite and sighed. At least it tasted normal. The chancellor _had_ sat on it for Pete's sake.  
"WHAT ABOUT MY SAKE?" Pete cried racing forward. Then he got sent flying.

Padme: Sadly for Konohamaru he took a bite and puked. Then puked then puked. Everyone laughed at his expense. Why? Because they had the ability to do so!

Tingle: Konohamaru said it was the best one yet. Not saying much.

Obi Wan (Ep III): It tasted like breakfast food and it wasn't breakfast time. FAILURE!

Mario: He took a bite and his teeth broke. Go figure.

Tom Nook: He ran off after trying to cook himself. Do you guys forget everything?

Bowser: He took a bite and puked. Fried Chicken and Cheap cologne was not the best of things for pie. Poor Konohamaru.

Yoda: It was decent but applesaucish.

Mr. Krabs: He didn't bake anything he bought one for cheap on Ebay and it arrives in two days. Stupid Mr. Krabs. Lucky Konohamaru.

Greivous: He died remember?

Chewbacca: He ate his ingredients. Then he (Censored by society of potato protection.)

Will Smith: It was even better than Tingle's! Boy This will Taste Good really works when cooked!

Dad: Don't you remember? The Men In White, for being an idiot and trying to cook himself, captured dad.

Clark Kent: He used one of his moms and got a good rating. Konohamaru got lucky.

Uncle Phil: HE BLEW UP! MUST I REMIND YOU ANOTHER TIME?

Jorgen Von Strangle: Konohamaru took one bite and fell over in pain. Jorgen laughed.

Cyclops: He blew up his pie and ran off remember?

Xavier: Men In White.

Nightcrawler: His pie was stolen so he was sobbing. Poor Nightcrawler.

Mystique: She made a potpie and since it was storebought Konohamaru was okay. WHERE ARE THE DESTRUCTIVE PIES PEOPLE!

Venom: Spider-Man Ice cream pie. Konohamaru ate the whole thing. Then spit Spider-Man out except for one finger. Spiderman cried about it and everyone laughed.

Kano: He is with Barney singing songs.

Batman: They were burnt cookies in a pie. Not a good taste. Konohamaru needed lots of milk to get the taste away.

Wanda: She cooked Blonda in there but when they took a bite it was empty and Wanda was pronounced as a loser.

Doc. Octopus: The pie had run off before it could be tasted. Never trust a pie with legs.

Sandy: Konohamaru required medical attention due to the Barb-B-Qs.

Genie: It was magic. It flew away. He lost.

Cosmo: BACON! The oven cooked it and it tasted weird but not puking bad. Or was it?

Wandisimo: The pictures alone made Konohamaru try to run. Then, as Wandisimo danced and his shirt ripped and reappeared multiple times, he took a bite! He died. Again he had to be revived.

Beauty: Same as Yoda. THE COPYCAT!

Don Patch: It was like Naruto's pie but without cooked noodles. He hated it. And Don Patch turned into a dog and ran off.

Sub Zero: His was frozen solid. Broke the teeth of Konohamaru even more!

Mr. Freeze: The same thing happened with Mr. Freeze's pie.

Mermaidman: He RAN SCREAMING ABOUT EVIL! EEEVILL! Anyways he lost.

Capt. James T. Kirk: Kirk was still sucking his thumb.

Crocker: He was blown up in his own pie. Sad for Crocker. Good for Konohamaru.

Ash: Ash cooked Brock but Konohamaru pied him instead. Sadly he got away with this.

Pikachu: He zapped it. It was electric. Konohamaru had to be revived again.

Brock: HE WAS BAKED!

Scooby Doo: Scooby Snacks were pretty good. Poor Scooby now has to share them with Konohamaru!

Yoshi: It was an egg. Inside was nothing. It was an eggshell. It had to be removed from Konohamaru's mouth. Poooooor Konohamaru.

Scorpion: His $$ was kicked and his name was taken.

Reggie: Kicked Scorpion's $$ and took his name.

Bruce Wayne: Same as Batman's. Do you see a connection between the two? I don't. Smiles brightly

Johnny Cage: Pecan Pie. Nothing interesting.

Spock: Chocolate Pie. Again not interesting.

Riddler: Paper-cuts in Konohamaru's mouth! AHHHHHHHH! Konohamaru had them removed via Tsunade. Then she slapped him.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He asked.  
"I WANTED TO! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?" Tsunade asked with fire in her eyes.  
"Uh… no." Konohamaru said.  
"GOOD!"

Two-Face: His was basically normal. Nothing interesting.

Aladdin: IT WAS THE PERFECT PIE! THE BEST EVER!

Ray: He doesn't have to cook. He wins anyways.

Marik: Regular pie. Nothing interesting.

Shigeru Miyamoto: Coins again. Konohamaru finally lost two full teeth. The rest were cracked.

Link (L.O.Z.): The worst pie of them all. Nintendo Chocolate. It is too horrible to describe but I'll try.

FanFic Censoring Association has Removed this Scene.

Joey: It was cards. Burnt cards. Bad taste.

Toad: He ran off crying.

Wario: He jumped off a cliff.

Samus: Konohamaru mutated into Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Tsunade turned him back before he could do anything though.The spoilsport!

Jimmy: He used his mom's pie. The cheater!

Luigi: He fell over.

Trinity: Paper so Konohamaru got slapped again after getting healed.

TheAprilFool: A normal pizza. I am the author. I rock.

"All right now that they have been tasted the next challenge can begin!" Konohamaru shouted. Then he got crushed under Hagrid. "AHH GET THIS CAR OFF ME!"  
"I AM JUST A HALF GIANT!" He cried.

_Mortal Kombat Announcer: Round Three  
FIGHT!_

"Our competitors are:

Narubo

BoBoBo

Katkashi

Rock Bo

Tenten

Sasubo

Orochimaru

Gandalf

Legolas

Morpheus

Arwen

Vader

Chancellor Palpatine

Tingle

Obi Wan (Ep III)

Bowser

Yoda

Will Smith

Dad

Clark Kent

Xavier

Mystique

Venom

Batman

Doc. Octopus

Cosmo

Wandisimo

Don Patch

Mr. Freeze

Mermaidman

Crocker

Pikachu

Scooby Doo

Scorpion

Reggie

Riddler

Aladdin

Ray

Shigeru Miyamoto

Link (L.O.Z.)

Samus

TheAprilFool" Said the potato. "They shall be painting pictures. ALL RIGHT GO!"

Narubo

Narubo drew a picture of BoBoBo riding a tricycle.  
"Oh BoBoBo!" He cried. "That brings back memories." Everyone sane grimaced when the following happened:

_BOBOBO THEATRE PRESENTS: TRICYCLE_

_STARRING: BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO and NARUBO._

_Once upon a time, ten years ago, Narubo decided to teach BoBoBo how to ride a tricycle. When BoBoBo sat on it the tricycle came to life and ate Narubo. _

_THE END_

Narubo, Nejibo, Sasubo, Rock Bo, Katkashibo, and BoBoBo were crying.  
"KAKASHI!" Sakura cried. No one answered. She fainted.

BoBoBo

He drew a single line.  
"It's my nose hair!" He cried.  
"Didn't you draw that last time?" The potato asked.  
"Maybe." Said BoBoBo. "But it still is beautiful!"  
"No arguments here!" Katkashibo said.  
"KAKASHI COME BACK!" Cried Sakura. Then she got an idea! She grabbed a bag of catnip and dropped all of it on the floor. Katkashi became Katkashi again and went crazy. Everyone sweat-dropped at him as he rolled in it laughing like a moron.

Katkashi

He drew a self-portrait! Only it was a circle for his head and a rectangle for his body and lines for the rest. He even forgot to cover his Sharingan eye. Everyone fell over at the bad artistry.

Rock Bo

"I DON'T HAVE TO DRAW! THE SPRINGTIME OF BO WILL SEE ME THROUGH!" He cried.  
"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" BoBoBo, Nejibo, Sasubo, Narubo, and Bo-Sensei cried. They all raced for Rock Bo. Then a HUGGGGE Sunset sequence took place. Sakura fell over. Then BoBoBo kicked Rock Bo away for crying.  
"CRRYYYYBABIES!" He cried. The others backed away.

Tenten

"I forfeit." She said. Then she went on a cruise. And then was eaten by Godzilla. You don't want to know about how Godzilla digests things do you? I WONT TELL YOU! HEY GET AWAY FROM ME! (A crowd of Tenten fans pummels me)

Sasubo

He drew what looked like a stick figure with long hair. Sakura thought it was her at first.  
"SASUKE-KUN!" She cried happily.  
"What are you so happy about?" Sasubo asked. "It's Orochimaru-Sama!" With that he ran to hug Orochimaru and Orochimaru ran away.  
"RUN AAAWAAAY!" He cried. Sasubo followed him.

Orochimaru

He ran off. His empty painting sat there forgotten.

Gandalf

He just wrote "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" on the paper. Then smiled at it.

Legolas

He drew a few lines and said one simple word.  
"Hair." The potato sobbed at how beautiful the painting was.

Morpheus

Shampoo bottles.  
"I must finish my collection…" He said. "I need to steal the shampoo from BoBoBo!"  
"GOOO FIST OF NOSEHAIR!" And that was the end of Morpheus.

Arwen

She began drawing and then turned around and fell over. Everyone stared at her and then decided to move on with their lives.

Vader

"I draw myself!" He cried. It was a perfect self-portrait!  
"YOU ARE A GREAT ARTIST!" Cried Chancellor Palpatine. "OH VADER!" Everyone braced for a sunset sequence but Vader sidestepped Palpatine who hugged Rock Bo who used Lotus on him for no reason and they both died the end.  
"Well that was weird." Katkashi said.

Chancellor Palpatine

He died.

Tingle

"PAY TINGLE!" Tingle cried. Then he got dragged off for wanting too much money.  
"GREEDY TINGLE!" Cried the person dragging him away.

Obi Wan (Ep III)

Amazingly he drew a potato.  
"YOU PASS!" Cried the potato. Everyone saw this coming.

Bowser

He stole Obi Wan's picture.  
"YOU PASS!" The potato said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Yoda

"Yoda I am." He said. "Yoda, you are not." He said to the potato.  
"Okkkaay someone get this freak out of my face!" Cried the potato.  
"FREAK!" Cried Hagrid.  
"Oh crap." The potato said.

Do you really need to know who removed this scene?

Will Smith

He drew two circles.  
"It's a CD!" He said. The potato was too busy being removed by you-know-who to judge it.

Dad

"I'm Hip!" He cried running around with the paintbrush. He started painting graffiti on things. And he got arrested.

Clark Kent

He just burned the canvas and ran away at super-speed. Why? Because he was sick of this contest! Sadly he fell out of this fanfic and fell into the world of… DUN, DUN, DUN! THE WIGGLES!  
"NOOOOOO!" He cried.

Xavier

Do we need to go through what he does again?

Mystique

She just transformed and judged herself while the potato was being removed.

Venom

He drew a black line.  
"There. It is a black line." He said.  
"FAIL!" Cried the potato. Venom ran off crying. IS EVERY TOUGH GUY A BABY?

Batman

"I am batman." He said drawing the batman symbol.  
"Yes." Said Robin. "He is batman. I suck for I am not batman." Everyone beat them both up.  
"IM SICK OF THIS BATMAN BEING BATMAN CRAP!" Cried Sasubo. When everyone got out of the way he performed hand seals.  
"CHIDORBO!" He cried. The lightning-like Chidori attack came from his nose instead of his hand. That made everyone faint. And it hit Batman!

Doc. Octopus

Having no paintings he wished to steal he ran off laughing like Mandark. Mandark followed him trying to hurt him for taking the name.

Cosmo

"IM COSMO!" He cried. They kicked him out.

Wandisimo

Don Patch

Mr. Freeze

Mermaidman

Crocker

Pikachu

Scooby Doo

Scorpion

Reggie

Riddler

Aladdin

All got kicked out for being annoying. They lost their patience I guess.  
"I KNOW WHY!" Cried Manto. "They..." Then he got kicked out. Poor Manto.

Ray

He lives through EVERYTHING.

Shigeru Miyamoto

He got kicked out for being Shiggy. I cannot write anymore on the subject because it shocks me.

Link (L.O.Z.)

He drew a badly done version of his own hat.  
"I ROCK!" He cried. BAM Samus blasted him away.  
"AHHHHH!" He cried as he went flying. "LINK IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIN!" A neon sign on a blimp he passed was flashing: BAD POKEMON SPOOF.

Samus

She just blasted everything in site wand was kicked out. The contestants were sick of all the insanity… at least Sakura was and her post-time-jump self came back to kick everyone out.  
"Thanks future me!" Sakura said. "You are welcome." Future-Sakura said like a robot. Then disappeared. Sakura lost all hope for the future in that moment.

TheAprilFool

"I'll just go kick myself out." TheAprilFool said. "But not before explaining about why Reggie was "annoying". He wasn't he just got kicked out to save time on this story." TheAprilFool smiled brightly.

OUTSIDE OF FANFIC:

"AHH!" I shout as I throw myself out.

"Okay the only good paintings were Legolas, Vader, Bowser, and Obi-Wan. THE REST SUCKED!" The potato cried.

_Mortal Kombat Announcer: I need more cash.  
Go to to www.givemortalkombatannouncerfromthisfanficmorekash.thisurldoesnotexist.  
Give me more cash. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EXCELLENT! _

"All right the moment of truth has arrived!" The potato cried. "During the three challenges all of the teams have done well and the scores have been hidden until now! So for ROUND ONE WE SAY! CONGRATS TEAM GAI! KATKASHI YOU WIN! For ROUND TWO WE SAY GO BOBOBO! And for ROUND THREE WE SAY… KA-" A nosehair wrapped around him. "Bo….Bo Bo…" He said weakly.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" BoBoBo cried. "I WIN OUR LITTLE BET KATKASHI!"  
"NOOOOO!" Katkashi cried. "THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Lightning began to flash and the clouds were all dark and looked like BoBoBo.  
"I KNOW HOW WE CAN SAVE OUR WORLD!" Cried out Sakura. She grabbed Sasuke and began humming 'We are the Champions'. Other Konoha people joined in. Heck even BoBoBo joined in! As they sang the sun came out and the BoBoClouds disappeared.  
"NOOOOO!" BoBoBo cried. He fell back away from the group. "HOW DID YOU DO IT?" He cried. "HOW DID YOU STOP BOBOWORLD?"  
"By LOVE!" Sakura shouted happily.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bobobo started crying. Naruto looked up at Sakura.  
"What happened for the past few days?" He asked.   
"Same here…" Neji said.  
"The story can wait." Sakura said. "It's just good to see everything normal."  
BoBoBo continued crying. Sakura patted his shoulder.  
"It's okay BoBoBo." She said. "We can still be friends." They all skipped off into the sunset afterwards…

THE END!

"Boy that was really cheesy." I told Saru. He nodded. So did Manto.  
"Why'd you make it so cheesy?" Manto asked.  
"Because… I wanted it to be a cheesy ending. An ending that everyone would see coming…. Or would they?" I looked around mysteriously.  
"Well what are you going to do next?" Saru asked.  
"I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" I cried.

THE REAL END!

Author's notes:

Lots to say for this huuugge chapter.

I.D.

Okay I know I half explained the char during the story but he really deserves an explanation. My friend Krios has written a lot of a Matrix Fanfic, and still is writing it, and a character named I.D. is in there based on, well, me. So I included him in the fanfic because my friend wanted him here and because I wanted him here. Once I got permission it was easy enough. Yes I really do act like that sometimes and figured that it'd be perfect for the fanfic. I don't twist people's words around often though.

The Potato

Yeah I have had random things without explanation but this one also deserves one. For the past few months I started randomly shouting out the word "Potato" for some reason. I can't explain it. Well soon enough my friends have been joking around with it for a while. Besides I love Mashed Potatoes. And other potato-based food and I figured he'd be the most unexpected thing for an announcer.

Saru & Manto

My friends Saru and Manto are friends I talk to on IM. I was introduced to them when Saru was named Monkey(ts2) and Manto well I won't tell all but Cloak was a word in it. The TS2 stood for Time Splitters 2 I believe. Anyways their nicknames became Monkey and Cloak. Recently I found Monkey in Japanese was Saru so I began calling him that. For this fanfic I added Manto because this Jap-Eng dictionary says it means Cloak. Saru no longer uses Monkey(ts2) and I will keep both of their IM and other nickname stuff secret. But I let them have a cameo, as they were the most enthusiastic about the fanfic. And the angriest when I kept saying I was almost done and that it'd still take forever.

Thanks

Thank you everyone who helped with this. Those who reviewed it on and those who only commented via AIM, those responses helped keep it alive. Thanks to all the creators of everything I spoofed. Especially Naruto and BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo. And thanks for a spot to host this.

Story Information

The story actually came after Sadness and Sorrow. Okay I finish a depressing story and want to write something else but what? I chose to go back to comedy, my most promising area of writing (at least I think so), and came up with the idea of switching the sensei of Kakashi's team and Gai's team, but as I thought more about it I decided it'd be a TV show. That was based more off of my friends "Nintendo Survivor" story. A challenge a day and make the challenges insane. As I wrote it I guess I got more out of control. I wanted to shock people with something and had Orochimaru rap. After that bit of randomness the whole Naruto reality-based comedy didn't fit anymore. So I changed things around to make them more insane. And it just got more and more insane. And the chapters got longer and longer! This final chapter has been worked on for over 2 weeks. I guess uploading it to was the worst part. The spacing errors were murder. Especially on this final chapter! But it was worth it in the end. And I am glad I found a fanfic to work on that I completed and had fun writing.

Men In White

Okay another little explanation. The Men In White originally had been laboratory scientists during a chat room back in 04. They became a small joke back then with me sometimes hiding from them. Afterwards they evolved to be scary men who wore nothing but white and wanted to capture me. Afterwards they became scientists again for a small joke in my comics. I was thinking about Men In Black and wondered why the Men In White couldn't make their comeback to my friends and I in this fanfic? So I re-forged them into men in white suits who control the Men In Black and want the mutants. Still worked out didn't it?

Joke Thefts

Okay I admit that a bunch of jokes were taken from other places, usually with someone commenting on where they originally came from. So I'll say that I didn't make all the jokes in this fanfic and thank the original creators for giving me ideas and jokes I could reuse.

Nintendo Chocolate

My friend Saru invented Nintendo chocolate in one of his stories. I 'borrowed' him to put in this one just so I could. Besides you have to admit. He is random enough to appear once in this story.

Nintendo Wii

As much as I dislike the name… okay as much as I despise the name, the Nintendo Revolution's official name is the Nintendo Wii. I decided to use it here to try and get a laugh out of it. As sad as it is that Nintendo can't name their systems properly anymore. Of course that is my opinion of it.

Konoha TV: (name)?

Is Konoha TV really going to continue? Well before I said yes but I never realized how worn out I'd be by the end of the fanfic. I may make a sequel so if you see Konoha TV: (name) with me as the author you'll know that I am back with this story. You may have noticed that I never cleared up the Shizune plotline and I did realize this. I did it on purpose to leave room open for a sequel, should I decide to write one.

Fanfics I have written:

Sadness and SorrowAre VideoGame Consoles Sane? (Cannot be posted here due to chat room look)  
Are VideoGame Consoles Sane II (Same reason)  
Crazendo (Again chat room format)  
Super Smash Bros Melee Rating: M Not posted here but I may someday.  
Mega Man X Rating: T Not posted here. Discontinued  
Mortal Kombat Rating: M Not posted here. Discontinued  
L.O.Z. Windwaker (Chat room format cannot be posted.)  
The War in Video Games Rating: T Not posted here. Discontinued.  
And plenty that were never posted at anywhere at all.

All right we can now close this fanfic… THE END.


End file.
